Mahou Sensei Kain! Act 7!
by Chris-Sasami-Bunny
Summary: Now that Sakura is gone, what is next for the class? A trip to Wyoming of all places? Really? And then what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Prologue

Lina drained the drink and then set her tankard down with a sigh. "That hit the spot," she murmured, then put her hands to the table and rose to her feet. "Thanks, old man," she told Harold. "That'll get me on my way. I've got a long trip ahead of me."

The old wizard smiled at the girl. "Of course," he replied. "So, you're really going? All the way to Japan?"

"Of course I am! It's summer vacation, and that idiot still hasn't come home to see us! I'm going to grab him and drag him back here. That'll teach him to ignore us…."

"I see," Harold chuckled. "Well, at least you're properly dressed for it. I'm surprised you discarded your wizard's regalia, even for a trip like this…."

Lina scowled back at him. As he had mentioned, she had dressed appropriately for the early 21st-century earth, in short jeans and a tank top and light jacket, and had even removed her black headband. She had a deceptively small bit of luggage as well. "I'm not an _idiot_ ," she said scathingly. "I can't stand this no-magic world, but if I have to brave it to find Kain, I know how to act and look." She turned around and waved. "I'll see you in a few days…with Kain in tow."

Harold watched her go, still smiling. "Will it really be that easy?" he mused aloud. "Kain- _sensei_ seems more and more attached to his new companions over there…friends and students and fellow teachers…perhaps that's one of the reasons she worries so."

He had been…surprisingly evasive in his last letter, describing pieces of the exciting and baffling Festival, the tournament, meeting his 'father' and Jynx, and several other topics, but it was obvious he wasn't sharing everything. He worked his students hard and got them ready for their final summer tests…without the genius Sakura Sanada supporting them, it was more difficult, but they still managed to get 3rd place amongst all the classes in their exams. But Kain's letter suggested that, once the break started, he wasn't quite ready to return home yet, temporarily or not—he had many preparations to make, and he even had some sort of organized unit now…and he would soon begin some kind of major operation with them….

It was almost time, Harold knew. Kain was about to embark on the most important venture yet…the descent into the magical world…right into the quest to find his father….

F I N

 _Author's Note: Welcome to Act 7!_

 _Hooray! Here we are! Act 7! The crazy Festival is over, Kain is approaching superhero status, and the_ real _fun is soon to begin! Nearly half the class has joined his side, and so many powers and contracts are available to them…._

 _And Lina is on the way. Again, like Act 4, the opening is a bit of a 'flash forward', as they haven't reached summer yet, but it's always good to show recent events described to the pair in America for these prologues. I know some of my readers look forward to them especially. Well, never fear…this time the popular sorceress will be joining the main storyline before too many chapters in._

 _And then we'll finally introduce her properly. For now, it is all about to begin. Let's dive in…secrets to be revealed, powers to be awakened, and plans to be made!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter One: Race for the Sun

The day would be eventful…and the girls knew it. Mai, Kagome and Momo were all invited, along with Kain, to Jynx' 'tea party'…and there, too, would be Takamichi…finally, so much would be revealed….

And yet the preparations Momo was making seemed…different. Mai and Kagome turned their attention to her as she put her hair up behind her…nothing unusual about that, for she usually wore a ponytail. But this time she wrapped her hair into a ball…and then slipped a white piece of cloth over it. Momo turned her head from side to side, examining herself critically.

"Interesting," Kagome murmured in her ear, startling the girl. "But…why?"

"I-it just felt…appropriate…."

8-8-8

The author has thus far, following the major episodes and events at the school, wrapped them up (or recapped them at the beginning of the next episode) with a conversation between the principal and Kain.

This time, however, we will merely mention the meeting in passing. For the most part, everything had already been resolved—Sakura has gone back to her world and her family. Several of her allies were, perhaps, due punishment. In the end the school magnanimously and shrewdly told Kaya Sendô that, if she did not seek to punish her daughter at all, they would also overlook the Sendô family's responsibility over 'these recent troubles' (Kain did drop hints to the principal that allowed him to convey those words with a bit of extra weight). Erika thus avoided any terrible judgment, especially from her mother, which was fortunate—among other things, if Kaya punished Erika like she had a mind to, her classmates would likely get riled up enough to begin some kind of civil war, and while that would also make an interesting story, it is not an event concurrent with this tale.

Likewise, Miyu, as an android, was excused from responsibility, as was Alyssa, who had not actually gotten directly involved and thus could not be held responsible for anything. Caria, as Sakura's primary aide, was held most responsible for everything that went down, and was properly punished.

"We understand you would prefer to keep her in your class rather than expel or deport her," the principal noted. "We've forbidden her to have access to the engineering department—any part of it—for one month, as well as any personal shipments of MagiTech, and she also must turn all her weapons schematics over to the school. There's enough there to satisfy the most paranoid and vengeful members of our council, and one month of grounding from her primary source of fulfillment is enough of a punishment…it nearly falls under torture, for her."

And so the next scene shows Kain, Mai, Momo, and Kagome underneath Library Island, standing in front of the door guarded by the dragon…and the dragon descending to defend it. Kain held up an invitation with his name on it, and the dragon made a rather human gesture indicating 'Go ahead', and it flew off.

"Good thing we didn't have to fight it…" Kagome murmured.

"I think Kain- _sensei_ could almost take it," Momo said almost teasingly, glancing at their teacher. "Still, I don't mind. I'd probably be in trouble, trying to fight something like that…."

The door opened as they approached and they passed through. On the second day after the end of the crazy, insane, taxing, tiring, and bewildering Festival, Kain entered into his father's lair….

It was somewhat similar to Alyssa's resort. They were on a road leading up to a great round tower…at its top, over one-hundred meters high, was a great dome, with two platforms jutting off from the top of it, with more domed buildings on them—one platform emerged immediately from one side, while the other was positioned near the end of a long suspension bridge that went literally nowhere. Sharp rocks lined the 'road' they traveled to the door, and around it was a great pool of water that was fed and ringed by a massive, nearly silent waterfall. Walls were not really visible around them, but the horizon was made up of trees just above the waterfall.

"What is this place…are we really under the school?" Mai wondered.

"It really does feel like a mage's residence," Kagome noted.

Kain, his heart quickening, strode up to the door.

They had been invited to a 'tea party' by Kalan Lockeheart's friend, Jynx Black. This place, Kalan's secret underneath the library, was currently his best friend's place of residence. What secrets awaited them inside? Kain could scarcely imagine, but he desired it so strongly….

He pushed open the door with purpose. His companions, with a little more concern and wariness, offered their apologies and called for the man, but only silence greeted them.

The tower seemed quite large, but the inside dwarfed what the dimensions should have been, and they gazed around the massive entry hall in shock. "Is it really okay if we just step inside?" Kagome asked.

"Probably," Momo replied with a smile. "Jynx never worried about that when he expected people…his friends were more than welcome, almost expected, to just walk right in…he's probably busy anyway…."

At the back of the hall, to their surprise, they found Miyu serving tea to Alyssa and Takamichi. Alyssa smiled at them. "What took you?" she demanded. She pointed to a small staircase near the back which went a short distance up to a landing, and a half-open door behind it. "He's in there. You better go let him know you've arrived."

Bowing gratefully, Kain led the way up the stairs and to the door. He pushed it open lightly, tapping on it softly and poking his head inside. "Jynx…?"

There was the man, seated at a table. He didn't have his cloak on, and in fact his collared blue-and-black patterned shirt and black slacks created an image that was incongruous with that which had been presented at the festival. He was seated at a table with an assortment of paints around him. He held a miniature figure in his hand, about 1.5 inches tall, an almost classic battlesuit-armored space marine, and a thin paintbrush in the other, with which he applied careful coloring strokes to the soldier. To the bemusement of his guests, a collection of twenty more figurines floated in the air above the long table in one long line, with twenty paintbrushes with them and twenty identical collections of paints on the table. For every movement Jynx made, the figurines and brushes mimicked his actions perfectly, applying the exact same coloring and augmentation to the tiny models. They watched as each brush stroked in perfect harmony, dipped into a bit of water, wiped itself across a folded paper towel, then sought out a new identical color to apply next. They gazed briefly at the walls, lined with shelves that held, perhaps, thousands of similar figures, whole armies of varying colors, shades and shapes….

Kain coughed politely, and Jynx finally looked up. "Ah, you're here," he said cheerfully, setting down his tool and art. Simultaneously, all twenty sets of animated objects rested on the table in an identical fashion. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," he continued, rising. "Alyssa and Takamichi are already here, so we're all ready to begin."

He went to the door and motioned for them to go, and then followed them from his painting lair. "Takamichi said he'd promised to explain everything to you, Mai- _san_ , so I invited him to come join us for this discussion. I can't tell you everything, but we can tell you now…about Mai- _san_ 's past, and I can mention a little of what I know about Kalan."

Alyssa, Miyu and Takamichi had risen, and Jynx motioned for them to follow him up the stairs. Surprisingly, they soon emerged at the top of the tower, on the platform to the left, which contained a small pavilion with tables and chairs and, like the rest of the 'chamber', artificial sunlight. He snapped his fingers, and the largest table generated placements and filled tea cups for each of them.

Alyssa snorted. "You've gotten better, to be sure…still too flashy, though." Jynx merely smiled.

"I'll begin, if you don't mind," Alyssa continued as they seated themselves around the table. She turned her almost-evil smile on Kain. "Well, boy? How did things go for you this time?" Kain looked up at her in surprise, and she continued, "Did you gain anything from it?"

Kain smiled back. "Yes. I now know exactly where I stand…and what I'm getting into." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, in a way I understood it already…and I've already experienced a part of it…but Sakura helped me understand my place…and what's expected of me. Everything she did…I'm still not sure why she was so concerned about me, in particular, but she did everything to prepare me, so I would…be able to finish my father's work of destroying the Obsidian Star once and for all. It might be said I have a destiny…that's how she put it…I'm not predestined to do this, and I'm not required…but based on who I am, both my own self and my position in space-time, my choices will inevitably lead me to battle them…and unless I am fully prepared, in body, mind, and spirit, I will do no better than my father…I can only hope to defeat them for a time, and then vanish into legend. If the world could be saved by that, I would be satisfied…if I could see my father just once along the way as well, I would also be satisfied…but I want more than that. Hina once told me I have to be selfish sometimes…and I selfishly want to accomplish all of this, _and_ do whatever I can to bring my father back, _and_ return to this happy, mostly peaceful life with my students. I'll work as hard as I have to in order to accomplish that."

Alyssa smiled. "Well said. Sakura Johnson did her work well, to be sure. While I despise 'happily ever after' stories, as long as you're willing to work hard for that, not naïvely believe that it is your birthright, _I'm_ satisfied."

She turned to Jynx. "Well, the Festival with all of its insanity is behind us. Now, most of us come here with questions. I was able to learn a few answers to my own while my power was at its peak there, but some still remain. Our two main questions are about the identity of Tokiha Mai…and the location and current condition of Kalan Lockeheart. Let's begin with Miss Tokiha, since it seems that she figures into these explanations first chronologically…right, Takamichi? Momo- _chan_?"

Takamichi smiled. "That's right." He set down his teacup and glanced up at Mai. "Are you ready to hear about it, Mai- _kun_? Your real past…your secret history?"

Mai hesitated only slightly before nodding. "Y-yes…tell me…about the Crystal Princess…."

Takamichi chuckled at hearing her utter the name herself. "Very well. Since I promised it, I'll go ahead and tell you…at least what I know." He leaned back and looked up. "Hinamori- _kun_ has probably already told you about her part in Kalan's campaign to save the magical world from the Obsidian Star. To briefly recap: he entered the war under the service of the Grandall Empire, since his ancestors migrated to Earth from that nation a few generations before. He eventually found that something had replaced one of the councilors of the emperor and was fomenting unrest and driving Grandall's part in the war…but Kalan was forced to kill the man before he could expose him and was branded a traitor. He eventually fled to the Soul Society to escape the bounty hunters, armies, and everyone else—nearly the whole magical world was against him—and then, after another great adventure, saved it from the machinations of its own traitor captain. Aizen Sôsuke's personal writings implicated the 'Obsidian Star' and made mention how they had made their headquarters within the kingdom of Kanev, a small but fairly powerful kingdom that was all that remained of the Takiva Empire, the nation that once ruled all of Arcanus Myrror. Once Kalan started to move against them, they realized they had been exposed and began to unleash their ultimate weapon—a magic-erasing power, some kind of superweapon that could defeat whole armies of mages. Kalan fought his way to its location and found it…a tiny girl, overflowing with strange magical powers, and being forced to use them." Takamichi looked at Mai. "That was you, Mai- _kun_."

Mai blinked in unbelief, but as the audience stirred, Takamichi continued, not allowing them to interrupt, "Although some of his companions objected, Kalan would not kill an innocent little girl, and instead took her under his wing, treating her like an orphan he had found on the battlefield and revealing the truth of her origin to no one outside the immediate party. The long campaign continued after that for nearly two years, and at one point near the end the enemy managed to recapture you, but again Kalan rescued you. After the war, some of our group separated, but Kalan, Jynx, Eishun, Gato, and I all journeyed with you for several more years, until the former three moved on to their own lives, and you were left in Gato's care, and it was just the three of us. All this time, Gato continued to be your guardian, even as we went about as part of the 'Scarlet Crusade', fighting magical threats and saving people.

"And after these many years, you were still a little girl, about six years of age…apparently, something had been done to you in order to keep you from aging, so you would be a perfect, eternal weapon for them. Finally, Gato got himself into a fight that was too great for him, and he was killed. His last wish was that you finally be taken to a peaceful land, a peaceful place, and allowed to grow up as a normal girl. I finally brought you here, and worked with the principal to honor that wish…which had honestly been Kalan's fondest desire as well. The magic council was able to erase your memories of your terrible, painful past, and to finally reverse the condition you had that kept you from aging. And so you were raised here, at Mahora, as the school's ward…."

"The school watched you carefully," Momo continued. "All of them…all of us who knew you…we wanted you to have a normal, happy, peaceful life. Eventually, when my new captain, Hirako Shinji- _taichô_ , couldn't stand my sulking any more, he arranged for a special assignment. One of our captains had been Kalan's constant companion after he left the Soul Society, and so they knew exactly what you were, and so you were of interest to them as well. There wasn't a particular reason for it, but…Eishun- _san_ felt that a new situation could help his daughter, Kagome, and so he decided to send her here as well as she started middle school. And so I was given the mission to be her bodyguard, and to watch over the Crystal Princess—the girl the Obsidian Star had tried to use to conquer the magical world. It's…well, in my case, it was probably mostly for my benefit, to finally give me something to take my mind off of my negative thoughts that still burdened me after so many years. But I wasn't the only one at the school with the purpose of watching Mai…."

"Sendô Iori- _senpai_ said that he had four reasons for attending this school," Kain remarked, finally voicing his own thoughts. "Erika- _san_ was one…now, after seeing everything I have, I guess the other three would be Rei- _san_ , myself, and Mai…."

Alyssa smiled. "I guess so. The Crystal Princess, eh...?"

"Yes…I see," Mai murmured. "And…I think I remember…just impressions, mostly. Feelings. Now that you're telling me this…it's odd…it's not coming back in a rush or anything, like I thought it would, but…the dream-memories I've been having…are coming back…just drifting to the surface. I can remember…names…voices…faces. But it's almost like they all belong to someone else." She shook her head and frowned. "But…what about…Kagutsuchi? I have…that spirit…he's…my friend, almost…that's the impression I get. He didn't come because of my contract with Kain…what is he…? And, what, really, am I…?"

Takamichi and Jynx shared a glance that neither Mai nor Kain could read. "We can't really say more than that…not right now," Jynx said finally. "If…you get your full memories back, they'll tell you much better than we can." He smiled at her. "In any case, it's good to see you again, Mai- _san_. I hope the memories you have of me are pleasant, at least…."

"Well, I think you've answered enough of our questions about her for now," Alyssa interrupted. "So, let's move on to the next part: what happened to Kalan Lockeheart, that caused him to disappear fourteen years ago, and, for that matter, what about you?"

Jynx sighed. "Right…well, as I said, I can't tell you everything…but here's what I can tell you….

"At the end of the war, Kalan finally defeated the Obsidian Prince, the leader of the Obsidian Star. We thought we put an end to everything, that it was totally gone. Of course, it didn't result in 'happily-ever-after'…even before the Obsidian Star went all-out on its own, it had manipulated the other kingdoms into a massive war that was greater than anything the magical world had seen in generations…probably worse than World War II was over here. There was a lot to do, a lot to clean up…a lot of people who still needed saving. That occupied a lot of our time for years. We spent a lot of time back on Earth, too, with Mai, and most especially we were cleaning up remnants of war criminals that had fled to Earth at some point during the war, or right after it. Then, right about the time of Kain's birth, there were rumors of dark mages rising up back in Arcanus Myrror…rumors that sounded suspiciously like the old Obsidian Star. We realized that, if any part of them had survived, they could very quickly return to threaten Arcanus Myrror again…and maybe Earth, too, if it came to that. We left the newborn Kain with Mira Talin and headed off to find the source of the rumors. It was almost certain that the Obsidian Star was involved…before we even found our target, we met their preliminary guards. Although they were new constructs, and didn't have anything about them that could really distinguish their source, they were too powerful to be anything but servants of the Obsidian Star. We had grown a little lax from a few years of peace, but we were still the magical world's most powerful fighters and mages. And yet, in that initial battle, I was wounded…fatally."

Jynx gestured around him. "Kalan had…all sorts of interests, and was a natural at almost everything…it really seems like Kain has taken right after him. He built this place under this school using his knowledge of demons and other 'planar outsiders'. Powerful beings can bind their souls to their 'home', and if their physical body is destroyed their spiritual essence will return to that home and regenerate them completely, so they cannot be killed outside of their home. Most powerful _mazoku_ bind themselves to their abyssal plane so that they can freely assault mortal realms in this manner. There are drawbacks to it, but I won't go into that here. Kalan used that knowledge to make this, a kind of 'mini-world' half-a-step removed from Earth, and made it the home for…several of us, so that if we were fatally wounded, we could return here." He turned to Takamichi, who was listening with rapt attention—apparently this was news to him as well. "I'm sorry, but he never managed to contact Gato so he could get him sealed here as well, before he disappeared…so when Gato was killed…."

"It's all right…I understand. I'm not sure Gato was the sort who would have wanted to cheat death that way…."

Jynx nodded. "Yeah…he was too practical and, well, 'human', I guess. In any case, I've been here ever since, trying to recover from my wounds." He spread his hands out. "This is my real body, but it's still bound to this place…Kalan's work wasn't perfected, which is no surprise since it's a powerful magic required to give 'immortality', or virtual immortality, to mortal humans. After fourteen years, my body is still healing, and until it fully heals, I can't leave this place. During the Festival, when the mana's high, I can project myself into a solid illusion and walk around the Festival, but that's the limit of my contact with the outside world, so I know little else.

"Because of that, I don't know what happened to Kalan after he finished sending me back here, after our first fight. All I know is that he wasn't killed, and I have two proofs as to why." He held up his card. "With the contracts Kamo makes, if the master of the contract dies, the card changes its appearance and loses all its power. Since I still have access to it, we know he's alive, and he exists in this time period, somewhere, so we can rule out his disappearance as being sealed in stasis or moved in time. Also, if he were killed, he should have come back to this place to join me." Jynx shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm as clueless as anybody as to where he could be now. I know that, from the moment he knew Kain would be born, he was obsessed with his son…of the idea of being with him, raising him. It's the real reason why he ended up finishing this monumental 'homeworld'—so that, no matter what challenges threatened him, he would be able to return and continue raising his son, return to his family. Disappearing for fourteen whole years…there must be some monumental task or problem still occupying his attention. It's the only explanation I have."

"You've explained plenty," Alyssa murmured. "I see…I even wondered why he suddenly returned here fifteen years ago. It must have been to finish this project of his…he started working on it while we were here together, before the war, but he would never tell me what it was. I had almost forgotten about it because of that…."

She glanced over at Kain, who was sitting silently, staring into his teacup. Finally he looked up. "Tear Grants asked me about…about my mother…and I must admit that, with all that I've heard about my father, no one has ever told me anything about her. And…even talking about my birth, about my father's disappearance, she's never been mentioned…."

Momo, Jynx and Takamichi all shared the look this time. As Kain mentioned the woman, images, voices, a face and a name rose to the back of Mai's memory. Finally Jynx said, "We haven't said everything about Mai's past…not everything we know…because we know she isn't ready for it. Right now…it's also for the best if we refrain from saying much more about your mother…."

"Have you ever wondered, Kain- _kun_ ," Takamichi continued, "about why you were raised in such tiny towns? About why, even though you were Kalan Lockeheart's son, the son of the Grand Archmage, you were never much bothered by fans and hero-worshippers, desperate to see your father's legacy? About why only very particular mages have ever had contact with you…and why, since your arrival at Mahora, you've been treated with very special care?" Kain hesitated, then nodded. "You're largely….a secret, Kain- _kun_ , and the identity of your mother is a large part of that. Things…have happened…and so, all we can say is, for now, it's best if the identity of your mother remains a secret, for your own protection. I think…you're almost there…but for now, forgive us if we hold our peace a while longer. As you follow your father's trail, as you learn more about him, you'll certainly learn for yourself her identity, and when that time comes on its own, you should be ready, and more than ready, to receive the consequences of all that knowledge."

Kain stared at his predecessor and friend for several moments, his face a calm mask of serenity, and he finally nodded. "I understand. I'll trust you at your word. Already…you have all told me much. I'm grateful."

Alyssa snorted. "Yes…we've certainly learned a lot. I must admit, I'm growing ever more curious and excited about the prospect of your going out and searching for him, Kain. Well, after hearing all this…what will you do now?"

Kain looked around at the assembled group—Alyssa, Jynx, Takamichi, Miyu, Mai, Momo, and Kagome. He smiled again. "What I do after this…was already decided, even before I came down here. My father—the one I met thanks to Jynx' artifact—told me I should stop chasing him and be myself, seek my own happiness, but I realized, as I thought about it, that I can only seek my own happiness by chasing him. And from what Sakura said…and from what I've already seen myself…he still failed to completely destroy the Obsidian Star. Destiny or duty, I have to finish what he started, and I may be the only one who can…and while I follow that road, I'm likely to find my father anyway.

"I'm not rushing off right now, but I intend to go to the principal and request leave to finally journey to the magical world…I'm going to start my investigation in earnest."

Mai jumped to her feet, slamming her hands (still rather lightly) on the table. "Not alone, you're not! We've agreed to go with you, and we're going to see this through! Besides…after learning what I have…I…guess I have a score to settle with the Obsidian Star as well…."

"That's right!" Kagome agreed. "We're Kain Lockeheart's companions, just as you all were Kalan Lockeheart's companions! Kalan failed on his own, I guess, so we can't let Kain- _sensei_ do anything without help!"

"I'm here to watch over all three of you anyway," Momo agreed with a smile. "I also have to see this through…and all your other comrades will certainly agree to that as well."

Jynx smiled at them all. "Very well. I'm glad to hear it. I wish I could go with you…but as I said, I'm still recovering, and can't leave this place yet. Still, I've seen what you all are capable of, and I'm quite interested in all of you…I'd like to help prepare you for your journey."

"Oho?" Alyssa asked him sweetly. "Are you trying to steal my disciple away, Jynx?"

"You know, I don't think I've ever stolen anything from you, Alyssa…but I think this might be a good way to start…."

"Tch." Alyssa still smiled as she set her teacup down. "Well, this just makes things more interesting. We might be able to make a way for you to join us inside my resort…we'll have to look into it…."

"In any case, you should start preparing to go to the magical world…the magic country…the home country…Arcanus Myrror. There you will find the clues you need." Jynx smiled at the younger man. "But you were right when you said you're not rushing off right now. Sakura's plot did a great job in building you up some, but you still have a ways to go before you'll be ready to face the Obsidian Star…and I don't know when they'll strike, or when you'll find them, but you need to be absolutely ready to fight them before you leave this school. So, we'll need to make preparations…."

"Oi! Kain- _sensei_! _Minna_!"

They turned and stared as the crowd wandered in…Kiami, Akari, Nanami, Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Kazumi, Rei, Erika, Hinagiku, Kenjirô, and Chisame.

"Eh…you all!?"

"Oh…I almost forgot I invited them too," Jynx chuckled. "Welcome, everyone." He snapped his fingers, and around them more tables and settings with tea appeared, enough for the whole party. "Sit down and drink, please. We've just finished the serious discussions, so…."

8-8-8

That night, Kagome lay in her bed, sleeping peacefully, but Mai was wide awake. The thoughts and images were in the back of her mind, those almost alien memories…she knew they hadn't told her everything, and she felt, most of all, that the little girl she had been was somehow different than she was…that is, almost an entirely separate person…but for the most part, she kept all those thoughts under control. Something more significant was on her mind.

"Hey, Momo," she whispered softly. The Soul Reaper stirred and finally turned fairly alert eyes on her.

"Hmm? Mai?"

"You…couldn't sleep either…?"

She smiled. "I've been waiting…I figured you'd want to talk about something…what is it?"

Mai hesitated. "…Kain's mother…Aeli…."

"So, you remember her…."

"Yeah…do you think…?"

Momo turned away and put her head on her pillow as she thought. "I…didn't know anything about Kalan's 'homeworld'. I believe he only told Jynx, and he almost certainly had to have told her…and I'm certain he would have bound her to the place as well. She would never have let Kalan go off on his own, even if she had a newborn child…she would have insisted on going with him. So, if she's never appeared since, then…."

"She's…probably just like Kalan," Mai finished. "She's…not dead, but…not able to return…."

"Yeah…maybe…one day….Kain- _sensei_ will meet her, too…."

8-8-8

A few days later….

The post-Festival break had finally ended, and Kain hurried to class ahead of Mai, Momo and Kagome.

"Is it sad that I almost feel I'm glad to be going back to school?" Mai muttered. "I worry about being like Ami- _chan_ , but…."

"I understand, I think," Kagome laughed. "For a while, at least, everything's back to normal, and it feels good!"

"Still," Momo noted, glancing around, "our surroundings are a little noisy…."

Indeed, the passersby and other milling students of the various grades and buildings that often ignored or didn't notice the middle-schoolers were now paying close attention. Some simply loudly announced their recognition of the 'hero unit' characters, while many others snapped photos with their phones.

And, next, Kain found himself confronted by another crowd.

"Kain- _kun_! Do you have a moment?" asked a group of older high schoolers, barring his path. "We're with MNN! As a child teacher, you've always been a person of interest, but now, after the events of the Festival, between the tournament and the Final Event, your popularity has sky-rocketed! Therefore, as a strong candidate for becoming Mahora Academy's Top Person of the Year, we would like to give you a detailed interview!"

As this and other propositions were made to him, Kain fought to escape the attention. Several of his students watched from afar with mixed emotions.

Others of his students had also gathered a surprising amount of attention of their own…Riku, for instance, had become a person of interest after her strong showing on the final event's scoreboard, and the popularity of WHITE was quite surprising to Yukari.

Nevertheless, everyone eventually escaped the unwanted attention and made it to class.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning!" the class exulted, some of the students jumping out of their seats with energy.

 _('Nothing's changed at all,')_ Chisame thought dourly.

 _('Everyone's too energetic,')_ Yue thought next to her.

"It's good no one is absent," Kain noted. "Well, checking attendance first…."

He fell silent as his gaze fell on the empty seat in the middle of the class that had, until recently, been occupied by Sakura Sanada. "Ah…."

"That's right…" Risa noted. "Sakura- _chan_ …has already left…."

"She really went out in a flashy way at the end there," Miki noted. "I guess she didn't want us forgetting her…but it is tragic she had to leave so suddenly…."

"We should have at least seen her one last time…off at the airport, right?" Izumi asked.

"No," Erika insisted, surprising everyone. "She's…awkward with those kinds of things, anyway. She hates goodbyes more than anything, I think. Which is why she was so troubled by the surprise farewell Caria- _san_ arranged for her. She gave us her regards, at that point, and in those letters she wrote us…she gave us more than enough as she left. I'm sure she's doing fine on her side, too."

"Well, it's not our style to get all gloomy," Nanami said suddenly. "Sakura- _chan_ wouldn't have wanted us to be like that…."

"Which means…" Kanade said with a smile, "…it's time for us to celebrate Saku's departure with a bang today, too!"

"You still want to party, you people!?" Chisame cursed loudly.

"Get out of that School Festival mood already!" Hinagiku scolded them.

Kain laughed lightly as the class carried on for a few minutes, and he opened his class role. He froze as his eyes fell on the pictures…and over on the side, above Takamichi's original salutation, in (mostly) English, was a new message written….

'Do not stop. Continue ahead with hope and faith and you will obtain what you desire. _Adieu_! Sakura'.

 _('Sakura….')_

Kain turned and gazed out the window.

While several of the class members—most of them the more 'ignorant' ones—carried on in various ways, the gazes of several students swept around the room. Most were focused on Kain, but a few watched the faces watching Kain.

Rakasu smiled at Kain's melancholy expression. _('This time, you could say…regardless of Sakura's real intentions, Kain-_ sensei _really saved the world…and now, he looks like this.')_ She gazed around at the others. _('Mai…seems upset, looking at him like that. Momo…looking even more like Sakura, seems more concerned about Mai…Chisame is trying to be indifferent…Nodoka…and Kazumi, too…they feel as strongly about him as ever, but they seem worried. Yue…she, too, looks worried, no matter how she tries to hide it…Kiami looks at him like a proud old man, and Akari…ah, well, clueless as ever….')_

Izumi gave a sudden sigh, attracting Rakasu's attention…and Miki's. "Something the matter, Izumi? Don't tell me you're missing Sakura- _chan_ that badly…."

"Eh? No! It's…it's not Sakura- _chan_ …it's just…."

Rakasu smiled. "If you're troubled about something that happened at the Festival, you could go talk to the priest at the chapel. At the confessional, they hear and forgive sins, but he is a wise man who can also offer all sorts of guidance."

Miki glanced over at her. "That's an…interesting suggestion, Rakasu- _chan_. Why mention this now…?"

"I'm not sure. I just thought of it. Izumi- _chan_ seems to need something like that…."

"N-no, I'm fine, I'm fine…."

"All right, let's begin the lesson," Kain sighed, but with a smile, turning his attention back to class. "Since Sakura- _san_ can't be with us, we have to study twice as hard for her sake, right? We don't want to be left behind…!"

Some of the class groaned, but they dutifully began their lessons.

Rakasu wasn't sure why she had placed that seed out there, but several people thought about it. And even wise Rakasu didn't realize what trouble would arise from the innocent suggestion….

F I N

 _Author's Note: History and Future_

 _Mai's past has been partially revealed, as have some facts about Kalan. As I've mentioned, Asuna didn't find out anything about herself until much later…Takamichi decides against saying anything to her, perhaps regretfully. I, however, have had too many people aware, and have dropped too many hints. Mai's in the know. At least partially in the know. More and more will return to her over time. How many problems will this cause? Will it help or hinder? Time will tell…._

 _Momo has decided to honor the memory of Sakura by adopting her hairstyle…which means, of course, that she's returning to the common Momo image. As I mentioned earlier, I had her adopt a more normal ponytail simply because I wanted to not have her look too closely like Sakura (her alternate dimension daughter…), and I was always planning to have her return to her 'normal' look after this…the memory of Sakura is a good excuse for it. Now, Tite Kubo actually has his characters change their hairstyles over time, sometimes drastically, particularly the girls, so the question is…did Momo keep her hair in a bun back in the past and then only later change it to a ponytail, but has now found reason to go back? Or is this a style she hasn't yet adopted in this universe? Hehe…I don't have an answer to that! Oh well._

 _We also learned a little about what happened to Kalan, and about his background a little, and even a bit about his wife, Aeli, although there is little more than her name given to us at this point. Since she was one of Kalan's companions, she is well-known to all those 'in the know', Jynx, Takamichi, Kamo, Momo, the past Mai…._

 _Speaking of which, there are two undiscovered points never revealed in Negima that I touched on here. The first was what happened to Negi's mother…it's not first chronologically, in this chapter, but the first one I want to talk about. It is never revealed what happened to Negi's mother, and it takes the longest time for him to even learn who she was. He never seems to think about her, which bothers me. They just don't explain enough. Also related is that question—why so few recognize Negi and have heard about him, and they suggest it's related to his mother's identity, but they never go into details about it. I'm fixing both those here. Not yet, of course…we still have to wait for Aeli's past and true identity to be revealed…but at the very least I've addressed the matter and brought it into view._

 _…And I've also made a rather interesting suggestion. Negi never sees his mother, except in the fantasy illusion world he gets trapped in at one point. As I said, what happened to her—disappearance, death, whatever—is never revealed, not even in the conclusion of Negima. Just, here yesterday, gone today, kind of thing. Well, I know exactly what happened to Aeli, I've planned all that out, and Kain, too, will eventually learn everything about her. And…perhaps…._

Oh, I would not give you false hopes, no! on a strange and mournful day, but a Mother and Child Reunion….

 _I won't give any more teasers than that, but my readers probably know that I'm a more 'happy ending' obsessed guy…._

 _The other matter that was never addressed is what happened to Al, and why he was stuck underneath the library. A reason is never given, but the facts I kept are there…he has this place, guarded by this dragon, shown in Nagi's map of the underground library, and he can't leave, except by projecting his image during the days of the Festival. So, I invented reasons—good ones—for why all these things are. I've always liked the D &D concept of demons and devils and other outsiders existing in their 'home plane' and returning to their home plane if their physical form is destroyed on some other world. It helps in a lot of ways, for stories, games, and many uses—it's the kind of fantasy idea that logically explains respawning characters in MMORPGs or MOBAs and the like. And it makes a great excuse for Jynx' fourteen year imprisonment, why Kalan was in Japan at the time he met Alyssa, why he was doing all this to the school (BTW, obviously, part of the reason for its location is because he powers it at least partially via the World Tree), etc. etc._

 _Because of his more aware nature, they've had to give Kain a little more information about all of this, but it's still sparse enough, and there are good reasons for it. Mysteries are unveiled, oh so slowly._

 _And so with this soft bit we begin the preparation for the trip to the magical world. We're about to bring Iori into the story for some comic relief and mischief, and some emotional adjustment, good and bad…some of it will be adjusted from Negima, some taken from Fortune Arterial, and some my unique creation, but we still have some issues to resolve. Most particularly, of course, Erika's wounds that I've inflicted on her won't heal so easily…._

 _Anyway, let's continue on…to Chapter 2!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Two: Hanging By a Moment

"Ah, but you work too hard, Shizuko- _chan_!" Iori cooed. "All during the Festival, and now that it's over…."

Sister Shizuko Amaike, Christian name Margarita, glared at the (seemingly) young man. "Sendô- _san_ , if you have nothing better to do, you should find something constructive instead of bothering me here! The chapel needs its cleaning, and…."

There was a bit of a scream from somewhere at the back of the chapel. Shizuko looked that direction and scowled. "Now what...?" she murmured.

"Ah, is the part-timer causing more problems?" Iori chuckled. "Harassing students, or something?"

"If you'll excuse me…." Shizuko hurried off that direction.

Iori watched her go, then sighed. There were many painful aspects to being an immortal personage….

The young vampire heard another sound outside and went to the half-open door at the entry to the chapel. Glancing outside, he spotted two of his favorite _kohai_ and smiled. "Oh? What's this…?"

"Mai…."

"That's enough! I want to know! What's with you recently? Ever since that meeting with Jynx, you've been like this! C'mon, Momo!"

"What are you talking about?" the smaller girl replied innocently.

"It's pretty obvious…you've been…treating me differently since then. I just want to know why. I'm not any different…am I…?"

Momo wouldn't meet her gaze. "No…not…I mean…."

"Momo…."

"Ah, I just remembered! I have to go help Kain- _sensei_ with…some matter right now, so… _ja ne_!" And she hurried away.

"Momo!" Mai sighed. "I'm not…different…am I…?"

The bell on the church tower began to sound the hour, distracting her. She stared up at the tower, then down at the chapel. Rakasu's words from earlier that day came back to her. And so she started towards the chapel.

"She's coming here…? How interesting…." Iori looked around, but there weren't too many places to hide….

Mai wandered carefully into the chapel and looked around warily. Then she looked over at the confessional box. The priest's door was closed, and there was a faint shadow inside. _('So…if he's inside…that means it's okay, right?')_

She stepped inside the confessor's side. Iori started. _('Hmm…why's she coming in here…? Does little Mai-_ chan _have some worries...? Well, I guess I can help out a little….')_

"Um…may I?" Mai asked.

Iori used a quick spell to change his voice. "Go ahead, my child."

"…I…uh…had a fight with a friend of mine…about…well…something's changed, and…."

"I see…this friend…is it a boy…?"

"What? No! Of course not! She's a girl…a close friend of mine since the beginning of middle school…."

"I see. Go on…."

"Yes…well…." Mai sighed and was silent for a moment. Finally she continued, "There's something…about my past…shall we say…I'm an orphan, and I don't know much about my family…and recently I found out a bit about it, and…now…."

"Yes, and now your friend is treating you differently…."

"Y-yes…I don't know what to do…."

"So…how different is this treatment? Is she avoiding you, as if she's afraid of you now, or…?"

"…No…she's just…always watching me…and she won't tell me why…."

Iori considered this. From the sound of the little encounter he'd witnessed, and from Mai's descriptions, he could guess what had happened…all of it…but what to say….

"It would seem that your friend is as concerned as you are."

Mai blinked in surprise. "Eh?"

"Yes, it would seem to me that your friend still cares for you just as she always did…but she is concerned for you…she's worried that what you've discovered about your 'family' will change who _you_ are."

"…R-really…?"

"Yes. So, there is no need to worry yourself too much. Your friend will see over time that you are still the same, regardless of your background. You just need to show her this. If your concern is too great, then tell your friend that you know what her worry is, and assure her that you are no different. She still cares for you, so there is certainly no reason to be too concerned for this…."

"Y-yes…I see…thank you, Father…."

Mai found the man's words comforting, and left the chapel with a lighter heart than she had entered. She decided to let things be a bit longer, and then confront Momo about it again as the 'priest' had instructed her…with all the facts, as well….

As she stepped lightly out of the chapel, another student saw her and then turned her own gaze on the church. Perhaps, she, too, could clear her heart a little….

Iori sat in the booth, contemplating what he had just heard. So, Mai Tokiha had finally learned about her past…and Momo Hinamori was wary of the fact. Yes, considering the views of the Soul Society, she would be the one who might fear, just a little, what that might mean….

And he was surprised when another figure entered the other side of his booth. He turned to her. _('This is…Ayase Yue-_ chan _…? Yes, Kain-_ kun _'s philosophizing little girl companion….')_

"E-excuse me…" she offered quietly, not quite sure how one went about doing this….

"Yes? What is the matter?"

"Well…actually…I have committed the foolish act…of becoming attracted to a man whom my best friend is in love with."

 _('_ … _Eh?')_

"I-I see…and…?"

"W-well…."

Then Yue suddenly burst out of the confessional and ran away. "F-forget about it after all! I'm sorry!"

Iori watched her in bemusement. Well, well…Kain the ladykiller had been hard at work, as usual…and now another of his students had fallen for him, and, what was more, one that felt she had betrayed her own best friend, who had, perhaps, been the very first member of his little fan club….

And while he mused over this new interesting fact, another girl opened the door and slipped into the confessional.

"E-excuse me…" she squeaked.

 _('Ah…? And now, the little girl_ Honya _herself…?')_

"Um…. I came after hearing some nice comments about Mr. Priest…." Nodoka had her book manifested and in her lap as she spoke. "A-actually…uh, um, well…uh…I-I…I just found out that…my best friend likes the same person I do…."

 _('Oh, dear…young girls' love triangles….')_

"I see…that must be…difficult for you…. When did you find out?"

Nodoka thought hard about this. After all the time travel and everything else…. "…A week…? No, four days…it was just four days ago…."

 _('During the Festival, eh….')_ "But…something like this could be called fate, you see. It's not as if it's your fault, no?"

"N-no, it's not that. What I…what I'm afraid of is my own heart."

"Your…heart?"

"…Even after we understood each other's feelings, I…I told her we should still remain friends and try our best together…. No, to be more frank, I actually thought…it would be okay…if the two of them got together…."

 _('…Oh? This little girl is….')_ "But…is that how you truly feel…?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. Then she added, "No…that was…supposed to be the case…but…on the last day of the Festival…and again, the morning after the Festival…watching a pair of scenes that might have been considered casual…I suddenly realized that my best friend…was able to understand and empathize with the worries and pains of that person on a very deep level, and that was something that I could not do…. The moment I realized that, my heart was thumping, I was sweating, my chest became tight…I became filled with unpleasant feelings as if I was being chased by someone or falling off of some height…." Nodoka sighed. "That was probably…jealousy. Jealousy…why? She was supposed to be my most important friend, and I even told her that we'd try our best together…yet this feeling…even if I wish for it to go away, deep within my chest…the area around my diaphragm only gets heavier…."

 _('…Diaphragm…?')_

"…And that scares me. I can't even peek at my own heart. To have something this dark within me, I…."

Iori fought hard to keep from laughing at the matter. Ah, yes, romantic young human females….

"Well? What's wrong with that?"

This announcement brought Nodoka up short. "…Eh…?"

"Jealousy is considered one of the seven deadly sins, of course. The Lord commanded us, 'Thou Shalt Not Covet'. But no one is perfect…not you, not your best friend, and not that admirable young man you so care about. It's quite normal to feel this way…to have feelings like jealousy in such a situation. However, what you should be wary of is not that so much as the fear you carry. You can't give in to those dark feelings…but neither can you simply suppress them. You must accept what you feel and continue forward with those feelings. As long as you also remember your love for your friend, your concern for her…you will not take a step on the wrong path."

"Ah…I see…thank you…."

Iori watched her depart. Well, well…so many of Kain's students had troubles…he had a feeling that if he waited around longer even more of them would come to bother him with any number of problems, some inane, but perhaps many more like that….

A bright voice was humming as it made its way around the chapel, and Iori stepped outside to see Shiro cheerfully sweeping the chapel. "Ah, Shiro- _chan_. Good evening."

Shiro started and clutched protectively at the broom. "I-Iori- _senpai_! W-what were you doing in there…?"

"Oh, just cleaning," Iori said. "Have you seen your _onii-chan_?"

"Eh? Ah, he was in the Student Council Building…I think he was saying something about the paperwork…."

"Ah, yes, of course…he'll be quite furious with me. I better go talk to him and apologize for leaving him all the work. Take care, Shiro- _chan_."

 _('Well, amongst all these troubled students of Kain-_ kun _'s…there's one in particular that I'm more interested in, who is probably more troubled right now than all the rest…yes, I must do something for all of them…and for the poor troubled boy himself, too….')_

8-8-8

Kain stared up at the sign. So did the crowd behind him. "Okada Onsen," he read with bemusement. He turned to the tall man beside him who was responsible for their being here. "Iori- _senpai_ , this is…?"

"Your reward, of course," Iori said. "All of you," he continued expansively, looking around at the assembled group. "For your hard work during the Festival. Without all of you, things would have been a lot less interesting, and may have become a lot more interesting…."

His gaze swept the scowl on the face of his sister. "And, of course, all of you need this, after everything you went through. Some more than others. So, please! Enjoy yourself! The Sendô family insists!"

Iori's invited party consisted of Kain and his usual students (Mai, Momo, Kagome, Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Kiami, Akari, Erika, Hinagiku, Kazumi, Nanami, and, now, Rei and the reluctant Chisame), as well as Kenjirô, Kajirô, and Hikaru. And himself, of course, and Seiichirô as well. Thus the twenty of them entered the fine hot springs.

"Very kind of you to include so many of us," Kajirô noted softly.

"Ah, I am quite in earnest about it. As I said, all of you both deserve and need this break. So, please, don't hold back and enjoy yourselves!"

Alyssa's resort had a bath that most of the girls were now used to, and the dorm itself had a pleasant hot bath as well, but it was nothing compared to this specialized hot springs resort. Despite the many troubles on their minds, most of the girls were quite impressed with the facilities and the opportunity presented to them.

"Since it's Iori- _senpai_ , I must admit I'm a little wary," Mai noted as she, Momo and Kagome put away their possessions in their room. "Considering the kinds of things he does at the athletics festival and such, I mean. And considering he practically forced all of us to come here. Still, this seems quite nice…I'm looking forward to these next two days…."

"Yes, but they're certainly going to be difficult," Kagome giggled. "Even with this group, a place like this is going to be a battlefield…or perhaps…especially with this group…?"

"That's enough, Kagome," Mai sighed. "I'd like to enjoy this trip a little without getting into too much trouble…." She glanced back at her, considering. "Although…if you're really concerned about that…."

Kagome looked at her quizzically and caught the look. Their eyes darted simultaneously to Momo for just an instant, and then Kagome said, "Yes, I think I'd like to…at least look around a bit…." And she scampered out.

Momo glanced after her, then turned to look at Mai, who was now regarded her seriously. Mai stood and walked carefully over to her.

"Now, then, before we get to relaxing, we should clear the air so we can," Mai announced, sitting on Momo's bed next to her.

"Mai…."

"No…let me, please," Mai insisted, holding up a hand to forestall her. "I…know that things have been different between us since the day we learned about my past. Moreso than when I learned you were really a _hinigami_ (and what that even meant). I…still don't remember everything. I'm not sure I even remember more than a little about my past. But I know…what I _might_ remember…worries you somehow." Mai looked away. "I guess…I can understand why, at least a little. I don't remember anything about…the Obsidian Star, or how they used me…or my power. But I know that…regardless…I'm still me." Mai turned back to Momo again. "You don't have to be afraid of me…becoming someone else…I'll always be me."

Momo finally turned her gaze back up to Mai's face as the other fell silent. Finally Momo said, "You're right…I'm sorry, Mai…it's just…."

Mai gestured to cut her off once again. "No, it's all right. You don't have to explain; just as long as you stop trying to avoid me…."

"Y-yes…I know…I'm sorry…." Momo giggled slightly and played with her hair. "I _have_ been unfair…you have as much reason to treat me differently because I decided to do _this_ with my hair…."

Mai smiled back. "As long as it doesn't turn you into a diabolical villainess, you can do what you like with it. Now, shall we head out before something crazy happens to Kain- _sensei_?"

"Right."

8-8-8

"Ha!"

Again Kain missed Kenjirô's shot.

The watching group stared. "I'm surprised," Kiami announced in her mellow, coy manner of speaking which left one wondering whether she were serious or not. "Something that Kain- _sensei_ is not a master of…."

Kain grimaced slightly as he tossed the ping-pong back to Kenjirô. "It's just…I don't know. It's too difficult to know how to handle your strength when you strike them…."

"Excuses," Kenjirô snapped amiably. "Here I go again!"

Kain returned the ball, but too hard. Kenjirô stepped aside as it flew out of bounds and slammed against the wall behind him.

"Why's he bothering to keep playing if he's so bad at it?" Chisame muttered. She was seated in a corner, her laptop on her…lap, but she seemed to paying a decent amount of attention to the contest.

"He's taking pity on Kenjirô- _kun_ because he's found something Kenjirô- _kun_ can beat him at?" Nanami suggested, eliciting a glare from the black-haired young man.

"Kenjirô- _kun_ is his rival," Hinagiku replied matter-of-factly. "Of course Kain- _sensei_ can't stand to lose to him, even at something like table tennis…."

"No…Kain- _sensei_ is playing simply because that's what you're supposed to do at an _onsen_."

The group turned and stared at Mai as she and Momo entered. "…Eh?"

"It's just like Mai says," Momo agreed with a giggle. "Kain- _sensei_ thinks in stereotypes too much. He's at an _onsen_ , and everything he's read about them suggests you're supposed to play table tennis at _onsen_ , so he thinks he has to play table tennis."

Slowly all the stares turned to Kain, who tried to continue playing around his red, embarrassed face.

"Yes…that's Kain- _sensei_ …."

"No question about it."

"I guess that's so…."

Kain missed one last shot and then sighed, putting his paddle down. "Right," he said, grinning in self-deprecation. "Well, I don't want to hog the table, to be sure. Anyone else want to subject themselves to the mandatory torture?"

Kajirô shrugged. He strode forward and took the paddle from Kain, who continued, "I'm going to go check on our dinner arrangements. I'll be back in a bit."

They watched him walk out and the girls exchanged looks again. "Sulking?" Nanami suggested. "Perhaps Kain- _sensei_ is more competitive than he lets on…."

"I-I don't think that's it…."

"Maybe sulking," Kagome considered. "Far too dutiful, in any case."

They continued playing for a few minutes more. Then there was a clap, and the group turned to see Iori standing at the back of the room. "Time for the baths," he announced. "The young men can go first…."

"Why the young men?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Even assuming we even worry about turns at a segregated _onsen_ (and honestly I don't think that's necessary),shouldn't the girls go first?"

"No, no!" Iori insisted. "It's obvious the young men should go in first. That will make it harder for them to peep on you lovely young females…naturally, they can't stay in too long, so if they bathe first they'll be too heated to sneak back in to peep once you girls are in the bath."

Several of the girls shared wary glances. "There're some flaws in that logic," Yue muttered. "Getting heated up in the bath is not exactly a deterrent from finding a way to peep…."

"And Iori- _senpai_ is the only…boy…here we have to be worried about," Kiami agreed.

Again, almost as one, the group's gazes turned to regard the parties of interest.

Exhibit A: Hikaru Tsukino. Gentleman _kensei_. In addition to being a composed and proper gentleman, raised by the most sane and gentlemanly masters of Yokohama, his experience with females consisted of those who were trained to respond (lethally, or nearly so) to peeping toms. The only reason he would have to peep would be if he wanted a particularly strenuous death match.

Exhibit B: Kajirô Tsukai. A polite gentleman who was nearly chronically depressed, it seemed unlikely he could muster up enough energy to even attempt something like peeping. Also, as many of the girls had already deciphered, the object of his personal affection was a girl who would also respond to peeping with lethal force. And as far as the lady in question was concerned, Kajirô simply didn't have any interest in girls.

Exhibit C: Kenjirô Hanatabi. A sometimes brash and aggressive young _hanyô_ who nonetheless was a gentleman himself, and seemed to show absolutely no interest in girls. His only interests were fights in general and competing in particular against Kain in any kind of contest.

Exhibit D: Seiichirô Tôgi. Iori had brought his trusty sidekick along. 'Sei- _chan_ ' had a younger sister he was obsessively protective of, but otherwise seemed as emotionless and robotic as Rei, Yuki and Miyu. Most of his energy was spent trying to curb Iori's wild fancies to just the tiniest degree. The thought of him thinking to peep on girls just a year older than his precious younger sister was….

Exhibit E: Kain Lockeheart himself. Kain was frightened out of his mind by something as simple as a confession of love from one of the many females around him. Although his gentleman nature could lead him to unintentionally sweep females off their feet, it was (painfully, to some of the girls) obvious that he wouldn't be caught dead peeping on the ladies. As in, if he was killed and his body was dropped into the women's bath, his corpse would get up and flee the premises.

That left Exhibit F: Iori Sendô. The group was fully aware that he was actually a vampire nearly a century old, and they did not know just how much interest he had in the young girls, although his manner always _suggested_ quite an interest. In addition, simply due to his incorrigibly mischievous nature, he was more than able to peep and do all other sorts of things. He was the only one the girls really felt concerned about.

Oh, yes, and there was also Exhibit G: Kamolai. The magical spirit was lecherous and a natural prankster, but despite his actions, he was perceived mostly as a rodent, and it was nearly impossible to prevent him from going and seeing where and what he wanted; however, despite his tendencies, he actually did seem to have some idea of propriety towards the females and left them alone in their most vulnerable moments (perhaps he got most of his pleasure from embarrassing them in the presence of human males). Although the fact that he was hanging around, popping in and out as was his wont, was somewhat perturbing, he was mostly harmless and could generally be thought of as nothing more than a minor nuisance.

Most of the girls considered this information in varying degrees, but Hinagiku took command. With a sigh, she said, "Very well, Sendô- _senpai_ …you young men go and enjoy your bath…."

"Of course. I'll inform Kain- _kun_ …."

As the young men trooped almost reluctantly off after Iori, the girls watched them go. "We don't really have much a schedule here," Kagome muttered. "It worries me that Iori- _senpai_ is trying to organize things…."

"It's usually a bad sign, but what can we do?" Akari asked. "Well, at least the weapons at his disposal are dull-edged…."

"Right," Mai said. "Well, he's your brother, Erika, what do you think…?" She looked around and frowned. "Wait…where's Erika?"

"Yes…I haven't seen her around," Ami mentioned. "I suppose she's still feeling…at odds with us…."

"I believe she decided to take a trip into the baths already," Hinagiku mentioned. "She… _does_ want to be left alone, and I'll let her be…for now."

8-8-8

"Kain- _kun_!" Kain turned around warily as the smiling blond approached. "I understand you're seeing about our meal arrangements. Once you're done with that, it's our turn in the baths. Come join us as soon as you can…."

"Ah?" Kain nodded in acknowledgment. "All right then. I'll be there presently, Iori- _senpai_."

And as he said, once he finished handling the matters—and regardless of his sentiments, his intentions on the matter were honest, dutiful teacher that he was—he made his own way towards the bath.

He was somewhat leery of the idea, to be honest. There is quite a bit of difference between the mentalities of Americans and Japanese regarding social proprieties of modesty—Americans, founded by Puritan Christianity, tended towards strict codes of modesty and things like public baths were unheard of. True, there were some situations where communal showers and such were common—any participant in team sports at nearly any level had to learn to handle such matters, amongst others—but Kain had never had much to do with any of those. His natural tendency was towards this Puritan modesty. The Japanese, on the other hand, had for centuries been a very prolific race confined on a tiny island chain, and space was a premium—this led to less strict ideas of modesty than those possessed by westerners. Most of their modern views on modesty, those few they actually possessed, had been caught from the American invaders after World War II. Communal baths were common—and while they were no longer as common as they once were, mixed baths were still existent.

The long and short of it was that Kain felt self-conscious about joining his fellows in the bath, but he had enough pride (and honest, healthy curiosity about these famous baths) that he had to go join them.

And so he found the two rooms leading to the changing rooms before the baths, with no doors but only curtains noting the 'men's' and 'women's' baths separating them from the outer chamber. Kain went inside the men's changing room, undressed himself and boldly strode through the curtain and into the bath proper.

As was his wont, Kain took in the strange surroundings with interest. It was a large garden area with the steaming pool in the center, obviously natural, irregularly shaped, and surrounded by large stones, quite an impressive sight. Off to the left, up against the building wall, was the bathing station, equipped with stools, faucets, wooden buckets, and other cleaning supplies—Japanese custom required that bathers washed themselves thoroughly before entering the water, in order to avoid contaminating the bath proper.

Kain knew he needed to use it, but he waited a moment more, taking the scene in. "So big," he murmured, glancing around at the large bath. Then he really took in the scene.

The men had already gone into the bath, so of course it was occupied. In his brief seconds of taking the scene in, he didn't think about it much. Steam rose from the hot bath, partially obscuring the scene but occasionally drifting away to open up vision. As it began to part, he realized that there were a smaller number of figures than there should have been…only a single occupant was in the bath, which occupant turned to gaze at Kain as he stared, trying to find out why the bath was so empty…and Erika and Kain stared at each other for several long, frozen seconds….

Erika broke the spell first, reddening, screaming, and moving to preserve her modesty. Kain stumbled back, sputtering. "Ah, no! I mean, it wasn't…I didn't…s-sorry!" He made a quick sign, and vanished.

Kain's instincts were good, and he popped into existence above the other bath. He splashed down in the middle of the water, causing three of its occupants to shrink back in surprise while Iori and Seiichirô continued to relax. All five stared at Kain, however.

"Ah, Kain- _kun_ ," Iori said pleasantly. "I can see you're eager to join us in the bath, but you've forgotten a few matters of propriety…."

"Gah!" Kain bobbed to the surface. He stood in the water for several seconds, panting, before he sighed and then mumbled, "Which bath is this?"

"I would _assume_ , from the number of male occupants, that this is the men's bath," Kajirô noted. "Why?"

"Kain…were you in the _other_ bath?" Kenjirô demanded. "How did you make a mistake like that?"

"Does it really matter?" Hikaru asked. "The girls aren't supposed to be in the bath yet…."

"Oh, no, there was one girl who went in early," Iori chuckled. "Erika needed to clear her head, and so she went in before…."

The four young men turned their heads as one to stare at the vampire, then the other three turned to stare at Kain, who flushed strongly. "Considering you're suggesting that your sister was severely intruded upon, you seem awfully cheerful, Iori- _senpai_ ," Kenjirô accused.

The blond man ignored him and looked at Kain while Seiichirô considered his president out of the corner of his eye. "So, Kain- _kun_ , did you enjoy the little reward I arranged for you? I hope Erika found it energizing as well…."

"Reward…arranged…Sendô- _senpai_ , what did you do!?" Kajirô demanded, rising from the water slightly, his voice becoming more excited (or agitated) than it ever had previously.

"Oh, I just switched the curtains in from the baths before Kain- _kun_ went in," Iori explained nonchalantly.

"…I think that's borderline criminal," Kenjirô growled. " _Why_?"

"So Kain- _kun_ and Erika could have a heart-thumping encounter…."

"Perhaps you should switch the curtains back before the rest of the girls head into the baths," Seiichirô noted.

Iori blinked in surprise, as if he had just thought of something…perhaps the idea honestly hadn't occurred to him. "Oh…yes, we should…."

And then there was the sound of chattering…and the rest of the girls walked, quite in the nude, into the bath area…and time froze once again as the sudden surplus of occupants all stared at each other in shock.

And then, finally, all pandemonium erupted.

8-8-8

Kain spent the rest of the evening in his room, completely secluded. Iori also spent the rest of the evening in his own room, with his body—what remained of it, since he was a mass of bruises—being tended to by Seiichirô.

Kazumi was sitting alone on a bench outside the building, staring up into the darkening evening sky. She sighed to herself, troubled by inner thoughts.

"Traumatizing, wasn't it?" quipped a teasing but oddly pleasant voice. Kamo settled into existence on her shoulder.

"Kamo- _kun…_ y-you…."

"I actually admit I feel a bit guilty over all the pleasure I got from that scene," the spirit said with a surprising amount of conviction. "And from the reactions afterwards. But…I might not have the right to say this, but I think Iori might have actually gone too far with it this time. Although I think he didn't actually intend for all of you to walk in on the boys like that….

"Never mind. I'm sure you want to forget about that as well. I came here because…you seem troubled by something more than just that embarrassing incident…."

Kazumi glanced down at him. "You…feel what I'm feeling…because you're a spirit of emotion…."

"Well done," Kamo murmured, appraising the girl. "You understand, do you…?"

"It's…my artifact…." Kazumi put a hand to her chest, just below where the red jewel hung from the string about her neck. "I…I'm keeping it…here…most of the time, because it's innocuous…and it just makes me think of Kain- _sensei_. And…I'm picking up things from it…it's helping me understand things about magic and spirits…."

"Right. No surprise. But…that's part of the problem, isn't it? The artifact, I mean?"

Kazumi sighed. "Yes. I…I've been troubled ever since I…found out about magic. Ever since I learned the secret. The others…Mai- _san_ …Nodoka- _san_ …even Hina- _san_ …they're all here with their friends. They're all here, we're all here, because of Kain- _sensei_ , but they have their friends supporting them. But my friends—Yukari- _chan_ and Matake- _chan—_ they don't know anything about magic…and I really have no reason to tell them, not right now. I wanted to get close to Kain- _sensei_ , but now I feel…kind of lonely…. It's easier now that I have this…I'm closer to Kain- _sensei_ , because of our contract…but it feels like my friends are getting farther away. And even this…doesn't make me belong to this world…to your world. I've never been…a science fiction _otaku_ like Nodoka- _san_ and her friends. I never thought anything about magic, never thought that I needed it. I'm still out of place here. But…now, especially after this contract, I've come too far to go back…I don't belong in the normal world, now, either…. I've thought about stopping going to Alyssa- _chan_ 's resort, stopping learning about magic, staying away from that world, but…even though I can't do very much, I can't stand the thought of turning my back on it, and always wondering if some trouble or rumor is a danger from the magical world, targeting Kain- _sensei_ , worrying if he's all right. Maybe…if I am here, maybe all I can do is wonder and worry anyway, but…just being close enough to see comforts me…."

Kamo was unusually silent for a few moments. "I must admit, you are in the most troubling situation, Kazumi- _chan_. Personally, I've wanted to share magic with Kain's whole class and get the entire group contracted to him so we wouldn't have to worry about any of that, but wiser minds than I have always been opposed to that. Well, what do you want to do? I don't want to be a downer, but it is true that walking away would just about be equivalent to giving up on Kain- _sensei_. I could tell you that you're young, and you'll have plenty of opportunities for love in your life, and that waiting for someone more normal would suit you better…but I know young teenagers don't want to listen to truths like that." He chuckled softly. "Sorry if my frankness hurts. I won't say anything more about that. I could undo the contract if you wanted to go that route, even make you forget about Kain…but I see you've got enough strength in you that you can't just run away like that. So, the only thing you can really do is press forward, trying your best, right? You've started practicing with your artifact on your own, but we ought to get a couple partners to practice with during the training sessions. You can develop your own powers and become a worthy part of this team…and, although you like being close to Kain, there's a much better benefit from it—namely, developing your friendships with the rest of our comrades. All of you need to get along, and the better friends you are, the better team you'll be. And then, most importantly, you won't feel so alone.

"That's my view on things. I'll support you any way I can, _Ojô-chan_ , so tell me…what do you want to do?"

Kazumi was silent for a moment, then finally replied, "Yes…you're right, Kamo- _kun_ …now that I have this, I have a chance…to do more…and I need to. Please…help me become a part of this world." She smiled wryly. "I'm…even more afraid of losing my friendship with Yukari- _chan_ and Matake- _chan_ , but…I think they'd understand…."

The other person whose emotional state must most be soothed after this encounter was Erika, who had found her own corner to hide in. Of course, amongst the girls, she was the least scarred, because only one male had viewed her in the altogether, but it was not a trial she needed on top of all the other trials she had recently faced….

There was a small rivulet that emerged from a small hill just off from the walls of the baths in front of her, and she sat there, staring at it. Then a shadow emerged from the direction of the building and passed in front of her, and her gaze turned to it. It was Kajirô, and he seemed not to notice her as he sat in front of the stream and starting tossing stones into it.

Erika watched him silently for a minute or so before softly saying, "Are you trying to forget the scene, or burn it into your memory?"

Kajirô started and nearly fell into the water. He whirled around and stared in panic at the girl. "S-S-S-Sendô- _san_! I-I didn't hear you arrive…."

"I was here before you. Obviously, the scene was so striking you can't even notice anything else…."

"N-no, it's not…! I-I'm not…!"

Erika smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Tsukai- _san_. I suppose I shouldn't tease you so when _Nii-sama_ is to blame for what happened…to _all_ of us." She stared back at the river again for a moment before continuing, "Still, that's the most flustered I've ever seen you…you're usually so _depressingly_ composed. Even when Miki teases you subtly about Hina when you're right in front of her…."

A tiny, fleeting smile crossed Kajirô's lips. "I suppose I don't have a right to say this, but that…scene, as you put it, was not something I should have been subjected to…."

"Right…." She turned back to the water.

Kajirô considered her for a few moments. "Sendô- _san_ …are you all right…?"

"What? Oh, other than my brother arranging for my teacher to see me nude, I'm fine…."

"No…." Kajirô shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm just wondering…are you going to talk to any of them about it?"

"About what?" she demanded.

"About…why you fought against us during that…during the Festival. You, alone, out of the group that Kain- _sensei_ has put together…you fought of your own will on Sanada- _san_ 's side. It has to hurt…them, and you, too. I…only have hearsay, but they tell me you were involved in nearly all of Kain- _sensei_ 's battles so far. And then, you went against them. They seem to have forgiven you…they don't want to pressure you, or even bring it up. But…I'm not sure that you've forgiven yourself, nor have you solved whatever problems inspired you to…turn on them. And I'm not sure you can until you talk it over with them. I can't tell you…to stop blaming yourself, or to stop worrying about your problems…but I can see that you need your friends' help."

He rose, bowed to her, and then left. Erika stared after him for several seconds. Then she smiled slightly. "Forgive…myself…? I suppose…that is one of my greatest fears…."

8-8-8

By the next day, everyone's injured sentiments had healed enough that they could interact with each other and enjoy their little vacation properly. Iori was properly treated as a pariah, and every once in a while when members of the opposed genders interacted, they would suddenly recall the previous day's embarrassing incidents and look away, blushing…after which they would turn to other topics in desperate effort to put it from their minds.

Nevertheless, they were all in much better spirits…even Erika, Kain noticed. In truth, she was mostly avoiding Kain, but, to a certain degree, all the girls were…it was continued interaction with him, of course, that most prompted the unpleasant memories of yesterday. Still, it surprised him when, shortly after dinner that day, she passed by him and said, "Meet me outside at the stone oak tree in the west garden at seven o'clock tonight."

She did it out of sight of anyone…except for Iori. "Oh…so she's ready to make her move," the vampire murmured. Kain turned a wary glare at him, but he continued, "That particular tree is a known confession spot…many love-struck youths journey to this _onsen_ and make their confessions or proposals at that tree. I guess it's about time for Erika to admit to you the truth: she fell in love with you at first sight, ever since your first meeting in February." He laid a hand on Kain's shoulder. "It pains me, but if it's you, I can entrust my _imôto-chan_ to your care…."

Kain suddenly gripped Iori's intruding hand fiercely and squeezed it as he removed it from his shoulder. "Iori- _senpai_ …I think you've done more than enough with your jokes during this little trip. We're _quite_ grateful for your care, but I would ask you to kindly refrain from bothering us with any more of this, all right?"

"A-ah…yes…I suppose you're right, Kain- _kun_ …."

Kain released him and whirled around, leaving before Iori got anything else into his head. Iori watched him go with a smile, massaging his hand. "I suppose I _have_ played too much…but it seems everything's going to work out…."

8-8-8

So the next scene shows Erika alone at the tree, furious, finally raising her head and shouting, "He stood me up!"?

No, our protagonist doesn't have the problems of certain others.

Erika was seated on a bench next to the tree. She glanced over in surprise as Kain showed up a little before the appointed time. "Kain- _sensei_ …."

"Sorry…did I keep you waiting?"

"Ah, no! I just arrived…."

He gestured to the empty seat, and she gestured for him to sit down. He did so, and then, after Erika was silent for a few moments, he offered, "So…are you finally ready to talk about what happened at the Festival?"

Erika started. "E-eh? How did you know?"

"Your brother was suggesting something about this being a tree for confessions, but I'm pretty sure I could discount that. But…the Festival was rough for both of us…and between all of us…since we were on opposite sides. For you to struggle against us…all of us…and against your family…Sakura must have given you some convincing reasons to help, but I didn't want to press until you were ready…if you ever would be ready."

"Y-yes…." Erika brushed at her hair. "Kain- _sensei_ …I'm afraid to say…I think, under the circumstances, that I…it's best if I withdraw myself from your company and fellowship."

Kain stared at her in surprise. "Erika- _san_ …there's no reason to separate yourself from us just because you fought against us once…Alyssa, Miyu, and Ayanami- _san_ all fought against us, too, and…."

"That's not it, _Sensei_ ," Erika declared, shaking her head. "It's not…because I fought against you…it's…the reasons behind it." She took a deep breath, tried to put all other thoughts from her mind and gazed hard at Kain. "I agreed to help Sakura- _san_ …in all honesty, because I knew that if we succeeded…you would be banished from the academy."

Chisame, walking about, happened upon the scene. Watching from the shadow of a nearby tree, she began observing the exchange.

Kain stared at Erika in surprise. He wasn't sure what he thought about this, so he waited patiently for Erika to explain. Finally, she continued, "We've spoken before about my…vampire urges. I felt a strong reaction to your blood from the first time we met…and that's why, in the beginning, I tried to avoid you as much as was possible without seeming rude or insolent. But then…with Alyssa- _chan_ 's rampage…the crisis in Kyoto…and the other events…I found myself…drawn in. And it was fine, at first. I was wary of being so close to you, but…I valued the friendship Mai gave me, and then the others as they came along. I've never avoided people, but I've always been too…wary to gather too many friends. The first friend I had, when I was a child…I ended up doing something terrible too, because I'm a vampire, and I'm constantly reminded of that….

"And so at first I was happy to be part of the group…and despite my fears, the bloodlust didn't present itself too strongly. But now, more recently, it's come back, and has been getting worse. Sometimes, it's been unbearable. I can't…I'm not sure I can handle being around you for very much longer. And so, Sakura- _san_ 's plan, and the suggestion that you would be sent safely away if it succeeded…appealed to me. Perhaps it was just a foolish idea…but I knew it was the easiest way of …dealing with my problem. It was the best I could come up with. But it shows that…I'm just no longer cut out for being a part of your group. I can't…."

Kain stared at her, then turned away. "I…I understand. I…wish I could convince you otherwise, but…."

"So, you're just going to run away?"

Erika started as Chisame emerged from her hiding place. She glared at Kain. "And you, _Sensei_ , you're just going to let her go?"

"Ch-Chisame…."

Chisame turned back to Erika. "One little trouble and you fall to pieces, _Fukukaichô_? That's unlike you."

"Hasegawa- _san_ , what are you talking about!? You don't understand…!"

"No, probably not…not fully." She pushed against her glasses. "I finally had a good talk with Ayanami about some of these magical things…and she told me all about the Sendô family. So, you're a vampire, right? And vampires have to feed on human blood. (Dear, oh dear, vampires now…why am I even involving myself with this magical nonsense?) And the blood of magically-endowed people—mages—is like an addictive drug to you. All well and good. Or not, in this case. But all you're doing is running away. You've decided it's too hard and you're just not going to try to deal with it anymore…regardless of the circumstances.

"Sure, I may not understand just how hard this…addiction can be on you. But I do know that you're punishing yourself unnecessarily…all because of selfishness. This isn't just about you. I…may not really want to be part of this crazy group, but I can already see that so many of these girls look up to you. _Kaichô_ relies on you as her number two, and Tokiha seems close to you…but some of the other girls like Ayase and Miyazaki seem to look up to you as well. And Kain- _sensei_ already owes you so many times over. And so while you may believe that ditching them now would be the best thing for them…well, I'm sure they don't feel that way, and in this case, I'll agree with them.

"Furthermore, you have this deal with your mother, right? About trying to live your own life, outside of the vampires' rules? So cutting yourself off from this group of people who accept you as you are…how is that going to help your case? Looking at it objectively, I'd say this breakdown could serve as proof that vampires _can't_ function outside of your carefully-set 'vampire rules' or whatever.

"Well, I don't intend to stick around this crazy group any more than necessary, so it's not like it matters to me at all…but I just can't stand stupidity being waved in front of my eyes." Chisame turned around and started to walk away. "Well, whatever…do as you think is best. But I really thought _Fukukaichô_ was stronger than this…."

Erika watched her go with a mixture of shocked admiration and furious embarrassment on her face. Kain's eyes followed Chisame as she left and then swiveled slowly to regard Erika, and he smiled slightly. "Well," he said finally, "moving on…personally, I never wanted to involve any of my students in my battles and business to begin with. I didn't want to put any of you in unnecessary danger. But…after all that's happened…I've grown to depend on all of you. I…don't feel I have the right to ask you to stay on…and help me with my personal goals…but I will say that Chisame is right…all of us will be sad to see you leave us….

"But more importantly, I think Chisame was right about your…circumstances. I promised you and your mother that I would prove that you could live by your own rules, amongst humans, amongst friends, and…well, it seems I'll need your help to even keep that promise. You can't give up yet. We'll do everything we can to support you and help you…just…I don't want to see you give up on it yet…."

Erika turned back to stare at him. Finally she smiled, and, playing with her hair, she answered, "Jeez…I guess none of you really will let me go, will you…? I…can't make any promises, Kain- _sensei_ …but…I'll withhold my 'resignation' for now…."

Kain nodded. "That's all we can ask." He rose. "Well, we better get inside…before Iori- _senpai_ starts saying unnecessary things to our more impressionable comrades…."

Laughing, Erika followed him inside.

Chisame, of course, had arrived inside ahead of them. She started as a soft voice said, "That was very kind of you, Chisame- _san_."

"W-wha!? Ayanami!? What are you doing here…?"

"You are most considerate of your friends' feelings."

"F-friends? D-don't be ridiculous…! I-I just…."

"It's good to know that you are our comrade."

"N-now look here, I'm not anyone's comrade…!"

8-8-8

The next day, on the short train ride back to the academy, Kain and Mai found themselves alone for a few minutes as everyone separated to pursue varied activities.

"What a weekend," Kain sighed. "It was…surprisingly stressful for rest and relaxation, but still…I think it was good overall…."

He turned to Mai, who was staring out the window, lost in thought. "So, Mai, it seems you got things settled with Momo all right. Convince her to stop avoiding you?"

Mai started. "W-what? Uh, yeah…how'd you know about that…?"

"She's been wary of you ever since Jynx and Takamichi told us about you…about your past. But she seemed better during this trip." _('By the end of it, pretty much everyone did act more at peace,')_ he added to himself.

"Y-yeah…you're a lot more observant than you seem sometimes…."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing! It's just, uh…well, you're…last week, you seemed lost in thought so much. I was sure you were thinking about nothing but your father, and I wanted to talk to you about that, but, well, with the way Momo was acting…."

"Really? Did my teaching suffer or something?"

"No, no…we know you're not the kind of person who would slack off or anything…but you always get so obsessed, thinking about your father…and after learning more about him from Jynx, I just assumed you were obsessing again…."

Kain thought for a moment. "No, not particularly. I mean, yeah, I am thinking about him, still, but I've had something else on my mind this week. Sakura, actually. She left me a note of encouragement before she left…and she was such a puzzle, and I still don't understand why exactly she was here. But now, I even think of her every time I look at Momo. I thought they looked eerily alike before. Now that she's taken her hairstyle…."

Mai laughed. "That's true, isn't it? Hmm…what if she's the future daughter or descendant of you and Momo, come back to the past to help her parents out? She did say she was a time-traveler…."

"C'mon, Mai," Kain sighed, "please don't even joke about things like that. First of all, I'm a human and she's a _shinigami_. There's no way there could ever be a half- _shinigami_ half-human…."

"Why not? It's more than possible. And she was so in love with your father…."

"That's enough, Mai, please…."

And so the trip passed pleasantly. A small event had significant impact on the hearts of a few….

F I N

 _Author's Note:_ Onsen _and the Lovelorn_

 _The obligatory_ onsen _episode! Nearly every anime has an obligatory_ onsen _episode. And this seemed the best place to have it in this story. Obviously, I adapted this little fiasco from the bath moments in Fortune Arterial, where Iori uses this tactic to set Kohei up to see what he shouldn't not once, but twice—the first time with Erika in the first episode, and then in the OVA with his whole harem. I changed the situation a little—the rest of the girls walking in later seemed a logical side effect from swapping the bath signs as Iori did…and, in a way, makes up for all the fan service I've skipped. As I've mentioned, the continuous fan service of Negima always drove me nuts, but sometimes, especially considering the characters involved, it is a source of humor and story development. I still feel a little guilty and sorry for the girls, subjecting them to even this much…but when I compare them to the ladies of Negima, suddenly they are_ incredibly _fortunate. If you haven't read it, you really have no idea…._

 _Zettai Karen Children, for its 300_ _th_ _manga chapter celebration, actually had an amusing scene that explained many of the rules for_ onsen _(and, of course, featured blatant fan service). I considering going into them here, but decided it wasn't necessary._

 _Ah, I should first mention the confessional episode. Misora Kasuga was a member of the class who, despite being a mage, was low-key and, essentially, useless; except for the fact that she was a member of the track club, she has nothing in common with any of my girls and therefore has completely vanished. She is a nun-in-training as well as a young mage, and has a contract with a strange and quiet young girl (another ice-girl model) named Kokone (another bargain-price Pactio artifact!). Her artifact is a pair of shoes that let her run incredibly fast. She is actually useless in combat, and yet is required by Sister Shakti (the sister/mage in charge of the local chapel) to help out on occasion—she had a *few* appearances in the Festival, doing a few things, but really didn't do anything significant; this confessional episode was the only mark she made. Even after her magic was 'revealed', she sat on the side, watching everyone else work, and not wanting to be a part of it._

 _She first posed the suggestion to the class (I had the German Rakasu give the advice here) to see the priest for confessions if people were troubled. Then she was inside cleaning it with Kokone when Asuna first entered to tell about the fight she had with Negi, and Misora tormented her with talk of loving Negi. Then Yue entered, and Nodoka after her, similar to how I presented them. Back in class, Nodoka told how the 'father' had really helped her, and encouraged everyone to go, and so Misora decided to get into it, since she's a bit of a trickster, transforming herself into the priest and waiting for everyone's confessions. A surge of panels show that this wasn't such a good idea, as so many random people with their random problems come in, until Negi finally came in last, and at the end she is caught by Sister Shakti and thoroughly punished._

 _It was…a minor adventure, only two chapters in the manga, but I decided to adapt it; I had already planned Iori's vacation at the_ onsen _with the 'reward' for Kain, and moving Iori into Misora's very vacant place in this story was a convenient way to inspire him to do it. I *almost* had Erika drop in, too, but she never liked the church in Fortune Arterial, and it…just doesn't make sense for Erika to seek the answer to her troubles there. Iori, of course, was after Sister Shizuko, a girl he loved when she was young, but that he had to erase the memories of. That side plot was a great excuse to have him at hand to start this confessional incident. In addition, I decided to keep the confessional since it helped address the angst of Yue and Nodoka over the boy that has suddenly come between them…._

 _Erika's confession to Kain was also adapted from the Erika/Kohei initial meeting, which happened in between the failed handshake/save the rabbit events in Fortune Arterial. Initially, Iori told Kohei that Erika was in love with him and then immediately set naked Kohei on naked Erika, and then when Kohei was explaining himself to Kanade and his other friends, he was indignant for Erika's sake, and Erika overheard this. So she quietly invited him to this supposed confession-spot tree. However, en route Kohei was, as I've previously mentioned, photographing the school for Kanade and found Iori in the chapel, sucking a young girl's blood, and was so disturbed he wandered off and forgot about his meeting with Erika. The post-episode scene (after the credits—most Fortune Arterial anime episodes had these post-credits mini-scenes) showed Erika waiting by the tree in anger and then yelling, "He stood me up!" which I directly lampshaded. This led to the_ fukukaichô _, during her opening speech, to spotlight Kohei and (sort of) subtly reveal his misdemeanor to the school. The Shiro/Yukimaru moment that followed finally allowed the pair to make up and begin their relationship. Naturally, Kain's start with Erika wasn't as rocky, but it was amusing to use most of the events._

 _Back to the_ onsen. _Mostly, it provided a place for the outlet of angst (not because of what was seen, either, but from last Act's events). Momo seems troubled over Mai for some reason, Erika is still suffering from the fears that drove her to go against the group, Kazumi still isn't sure she belongs to the group…this necessary angst has to be brought out to help prepare everyone for the summer's hard training sessions. Our heroes have to ready themselves to take on their biggest challenge yet, and there's a still lot to do…._

 _So, let's go onward. Next Chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Three: All In

The chalkboard read, "Surprise Quiz – Now" only the "Now" had been crossed out and Kain had replaced it with "Over". Kain shuffled the papers against his desk and said, "Well…the first trimester is coming to an end. There's only one week left until the final exam...and so I decided to give out this sample quiz. Now, looking over the results of this quiz and midterms, I am not at all surprised to report that…if class 3-A continues at this rate, we'll return to having the lowest grade of the year!"

Most of the class burst out laughing at this. Hinagiku stood and slammed her hand against her desk. "This is no laughing matter! We actually managed to become the top class during last year's final exams, yet we've been falling ever since midterms! We can't continue on like this and bring shame to our class and Kain- _sensei_!"

"Ah, it's no problem!" Nanami declared, holding up a trophy. "Our class' Festival attraction garnered second place for Mahora's middle-school level events, so…."

"That's right, we worked so hard!" Kaoru agreed. "You could say we used up all our strength…all that's left is to live out our remaining years…."

"Please don't start giving up right now!" Erika insisted, doing her best to support her _Kaichô_.

"But the hole left by Sakura- _chan_ is big, after all…" Izumi complained.

Riza nodded agreement. "She's the super genius with perfect scores in everything, after all…she was Mahora's most powerful brain. Even if we gathered all the people from the university, they still couldn't match her (well, and of course Kain- _sensei_ , either…)."

"Don't you think it's pathetic to drop to last place just because Sakura- _chan_ left!?" Hinagiku demanded. "If Sakura- _chan_ heard that kind of excuse, she'd be disappointed in us!"

"Hmm…." Kanade considered this carefully. "It does seem like Saku would be rolling over in her grave if she saw us like this…."

"Sakura- _san_ isn't dead…" Riku murmured.

"Now, now, Hina," Kain said soothingly. As she turned to him in surprise, he continued, "It's not as if something terrible will happen to us if we drop to last place. And, compared to the exciting Festival we just had, studies are certainly boring."

"That's right! Go, Kain- _sensei_!"

"That's our teacher!"

"But," Hinagiku broke in, "well, Kain- _sensei_ …."

"However," Kain continued, "even if scholarly studies are boring, it certainly doesn't hurt to pursue them. Your studies are important…they will shape what you will become in the future. Regardless of what paths you seek to follow, the knowledge and skills you obtain through your own power will never betray you. And your studies fall into that category, even if they appear useless to you at first."

The class regarded him with admiring surprise. Then they burst out into excited babble, declaring their appreciation for his words…and showing their complete lack of respect for their teacher.

"But, you know, Kain- _sensei_ ," Nanami noted, calming, "you're really beginning to carry a teacher-like atmosphere around you…maybe because so much has happened."

"Eh? I-is that so…?"

"Yeah…although I was a little worried about you when you first came here…" Matake began.

"You've really started to look more mature throughout this past half-year," Yukari finished.

"Yes, Kain- _sensei_ has become such a good teacher over these past months!" Kanade agreed. "It's hard for us to remember sometimes that you're really our age."

"You definitely pass as a teacher," Kiami concluded.

"Really," Kain murmured. "Well, putting all that aside…I'm going to have to ask the Baka Rangers to stay behind after class." There was a series of groans and small expressions of disappointment from the guilty parties. "At this rate, you'll be up to your necks in summer remedial classes due to failing grades, right?" he added by way of explanation. His gaze went carefully to Yue, Kiami, and Akari. "For some of you, that would be most troublesome, wouldn't it…?"

"Y-yeah…." Akari murmured. "We…get it already…."

8-8-8

"And what a lively bunch," Alyssa murmured. "This is what I love—and hate, as well—about you humans."

She looked over the group as they spread out around the villa. "So, Hasegawa- _san_ isn't here…I suppose that's normal. I'm amazed she engaged in your little games as long as she did. Ah…Erika- _chan_ …come with me, please."

Hesitating, Erika followed the little demon girl down into her alchemy lab. "I'm surprised you were brave enough to come," the smaller blonde teased her. "I'd thought we'd seen the last of you after you and Sakura failed in your attempt to ship Kain away. How'd he convince you to come back?"

Erika flushed. "W-what? W-why do you think…?"

"Oh, come now, every single one of you waits on Kain's beck and call. Look at all he's done to gather you, completely unintentionally. All of you, completely different, some of you accepting of magic, others not…and yet you're united as Kain's disciples. Even Hasegawa- _san_ …she'll be returning before too long, mark my words." She chuckled to herself.

"In any case," she continued, "your problems haven't gone away yet. It's true, as amusing as it would be, it would be troublesome if you started sucking blood from the rest of my guests and students." She reached onto a table that was too high for her and pulled down a satchel. She presented it, open, to Erika. "A gift for you, vampire."

Erika stared at it, then tentatively selected a vial and withdrew it from the container. She examined the amber-colored liquid within. "What…is this…?"

"A blood elixir for vampires, of course. It restrains your bloodthirst. Taken in too great a dose, it can have detrimental effects—in actuality, it suppresses the vampire power within your blood. Used sparingly, it will, as I said, simply restrain your bloodthirst. Take too much, and there are…other side effects."

"What…other side effects?"

Alyssa smiled evilly at her. "Well, that depends. Largely on how much you use your vampire powers. Those who embrace them fully would repress themselves…practically to death. For someone like you, who tries not to use her powers…you could very well just kill off the vampire part of you. What do you think? Would you like to try becoming a normal human?"

Erika stared at the girl, then replaced the vial and closed the satchel. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I told you…I'd rather not have you feeding on any of my guests. It's simply a matter of expediency." She smiled at her again. "You don't have to worry…naturally I have ulterior motives. I'm a demon. We're not like you vampires—human with stronger, more bestial instincts. Demons like me…have our own desires and whims. Having you remain here fits my purposes more than having you flee our little party. If a small gift like that can keep you here…it's a very small price to pay. Since you only sparingly use your vampire powers, one dose a week should be more than sufficient…and you'll probably be pleased to know that a side effect will reduce the amount of blood you must take."

Erika continued to stare, but finally she nodded and shouldered the bag, then bowed. "Thank you, Alyssa- _chan_. I'll make good use of this."

"Good. Now, we better go back up before we're missed."

8-8-8

Kazumi spread her hands, and the small orb on its string rose into the air slightly as it began to glow. "Come to me, maiden of the Great Sea…Undine!"

The energy swirled around her and took the form of a translucent, mermaid-like creature, armed with a trident, floating several centimeters in the air. The spirit whirled the trident around in a flourish and presented herself to her opponent. Akari pounded her fists together as she bowed. Then the two leapt into combat.

Water seemed to accompany every thrust and swing of Undine's trident, creating a wall that even Akari had trouble breaking through. She fought hesitantly at first, testing the spirit's abilities and strength. She was fast and deceptively agile, moving almost freely through the three dimensions.

After some sparring, however, Akari grew more intense in her attacks, and began to force the spirit back. After a vicious strike forced Undine away, stunned, Akari hesitated from a finishing blow—a move that was natural in real combat, but quite inappropriate for an early and informal sparring session. Normally Akari's own intense training and the attitude she'd been cultivating as a teacher of the arts would have required her to move in to simulate the finishing blow in any case, but the unnatural movements and reactions of the elemental left her unsure of how to proceed.

With an actual expression of near-desperation on her face, Undine recovered and raised her trident, ready to seize her own advantage, but she froze suddenly. She looked warily over to the small form of Kamolai, then nodded and dissolved.

"Not bad for a first go," Kamo said. "But you'll definitely need to work on your power and control, Kazumi- _chan_."

Kazumi found that she was breathing a little heavily for some odd reason. "P-power…and control? But…all I'm doing is summoning a spirit…after doing that…it's all up to the spirit to fight…isn't it?"

"Yes," Kamo agreed. "And with your mentality and physical traits, not to mention magical potential, you're not at all suited to trying to contribute directly to combat…your artifact is useful because of that, since it lets you contribute indirectly. However, you can't just summon the spirit and let it go. Spirits that are summoned into the world by a mage don't come with all their power, except in ultra-rare circumstances which I won't go into right now. All that's important for you to know is that your own magical power determines the strength of the spirit you summon. You're a little out of breath now, right?" Surprised, Kazumi nodded. "Your energy went to creating a physical vessel in this world for the spirit to inhabit. The more energy you have to contribute, the stronger the body of the spirit you summon, and the more useful it'll be. We'll go over some exercises to strengthen the magical circuits you have in your body—and show you how to properly draw on the power of the contract itself.

"Also, the spirit knows its own way of fighting and will do its best, but it isn't human and doesn't think like one—you'll have to direct it to some degree. See, it knows it was summoned to fight, and so it fought the enemy presented. It didn't really understand the nature of the training, and so, after Akari- _chan_ overpowered it, it didn't know it should have capitulated. You'll find that you can communicate with your spirits and direct them, telling them to fight particular foes, defend specific people, run away, or just conduct a practice exercise like this. Normally controlling any summoned spirit, from a demon to an elemental, is a tricky and difficult business, but the nature of your artifact makes them submit instinctually to your command…but you need to practice directing them all the same."

Alyssa's villa was indeed quite lively now, as Kazumi and Akari were obviously not the only ones practicing. Yue and Kagome continued working on basic magic spells—they had been and still were the two leaders in what Kain usually called 'normal' magic.

Ami was also practicing in earnest now…Kiami, having heard of Ami's new combat-oriented artifact, insisted on testing her and helping to teach her. It was clear Ami did not have natural fighting instincts but, Kiami noted, she had a natural courage and determination that few would have suspected from the bookworm.

Rei and Erika worked together to test Mai's growing powers. _Kanka_ was almost natural to her now, and it enhanced her so much Erika was reluctant to engage her in full-speed combat training, as it required extensive use of her vampire powers to do so. Rei, therefore, had begun taking over most of the actual training with Mai…and at this moment, Momo was also sparring with her, with Miyu on the sideline, actually offering advice.

Kenjirô was exulting in his newest training partner—Hikaru Tsukino. Since Kain had 'allowed' the young man's two friends to 'brief' him on their situation, those same two had also pressed him to join them in their training. Alyssa threw up her hands and allowed it, cuttingly remarking that Kain should just bring the rest of their friends and classmates and form an army.

In any case, Kenjirô enjoyed matching strikes with the expert swordsman from the Martial Arts Mastery Society.

"It's good to be fighting with a real swordsman," he remarked as their blades clashed. "This is how a swordfight should be…."

"So you say," Hikaru replied. "But you're obviously not used to my _iai_ techniques…frustrating?"

As he said this, he half-drew his sword to catch Kenjirô's sword on his blade, then swept the scabbard towards Kenjirô's leg to unbalance him. As Kenjirô hopped back to recover, Hikaru set himself and began an _iai_ string, drawing his sword for three rapid strikes that further forced the _hanyô_ back. He re-sheathed his weapon and then brought out a great, heavy slash on the next draw.

Kenjirô reverse-gripped his sword and laid the back of it along his arm and back as he half-turned to catch the strike. "That's okay," he countered as the force of the strike began to spin him around. His blade vanished from his right hand then almost instantly appeared in his left as he finished his own savage swing. "We all have our own unique tricks."

As the two young men continued their swordplay, Kain was involved in his own battle—with Hinagiku. She was clearly used to _hini—_ most of her attacks were too straightforward and 'by-the-book', and she was surprised whenever Kain made a high-speed counter with fist or foot. However, her instincts were good and her genius evident, as she always adjusted and learned quickly.

"You can't simply keep training against the same people," Alyssa explained, almost with ennui, as she watched and coached the two young redheads. "You'll become too used to specific abilities and counters in that case, as Akari and Kiami would surely explain to you. You never know who you could end up fighting. And you, Kain, are doing better, but you need to learn to put your emotions aside when sparring. Holding back because you're fond of Hina won't do her any good in this training."

Both teenagers flushed at this embarrassing comment, but continued fighting through it. Alyssa smiled slightly. "All right, Kain. Enough going easy. Upgrade to _kanka_ and see how she takes that."

"R-right." Kain broke off and retreated, then quickly powered the enhancement technique. Then he exploded back in and Hinagiku quickly found herself overwhelmed and outmatched.

Gritting her teeth, she began to chant quietly as she fought desperately to defend herself. Then, as Kain came in to land another powerful blow, she fell back and managed to brush him with the tip of her sword. Suddenly the power exploded out of him, and, without _kanka_ , he stumbled past her. As he numbly tried to figure out what happened, she cracked him over the head with Shirozakura, inadvertently shouting, " _Men_!" (the headblow _hini_ strike).

Kain lay on the ground unmoving for a few moments before he rose and turned to Hinagiku, rubbing the injury, a shocked look on his face. "What…happened…?"

"A good question," Alyssa murmured, narrowing her eyes at Hinagiku. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ah…er…shouldn't I have?" Hinagiku replied almost guiltily. "Ayase- _chan_ taught me that during…well, the week after the Festival, when we were trying to find our way back to…then. She read me a spell from her book for an anti-magic power to nullify _kanka_ and had me use it on the fake Takahata- _sensei_ …."

"Ah, yes…that encounter," Alyssa murmured. "And you remembered that Latin chant so easily, too…well, this is Katsura Hinagiku we're talking about, the amazing superwoman, genius in both brains and brawn, and even…." She trailed off and shook her head, then smiled her evil little smile. "And Yue- _chan_ 's artifact…it's insidiously powerful, like Nodoka's….That makes things more interesting. Well, let's continue…but you'll definitely have to step up your game, Kain- _sensei_ …."

Mai glanced over during a respite, as Rei stepped aside to allow Momo her turn training with Mai. "Hinagiku- _san_ …is getting pretty strong, too…" Mai murmured.

"Maybe," Momo agreed cheerfully. "That's a good thing. We're all getting stronger. Maybe someday…we'll be as strong as Kalan's original companions…."

The comment caused images to flash through Mai's mind, and she was mesmerized for a moment before shaking her head to clear it. Momo must have noticed, but her usual concerned look did not return…her smile did not waver, and her eyes were warm, as if delighted that, by a look, they could share that precious secret.

 _('I'm glad…Momo's back to normal. More importantly, I'm…myself, I guess. I'm still…me…there's still so little I remember, but more and more things make sense. Momo was…afraid of me, even when I was small…the_ hinigami _must have understood something about…about the Crystal Princess. Momo's said how strict and rigid their 'Soul Society' is…but when she came to school, I was an ordinary girl, and she was able to be my friend, along with Kagome, although I remember it did take longer for her to truly accept me. I see, she…always saw the Crystal Princess and Tokiha Mai as two different people, one a…monster to be feared, the other…her precious friend. I've finally managed to convince her that my memories won't make me become…that other part….')_

She shook her head again and smiled at her friend. "Okay…I'm ready. Let's go!"

8-8-8

The other important battle for 3-A was proceeding apace as well…not with the same eagerness, but steadily, and with obvious signs of improvement.

No, we're talking about the class' grades, not the war of romance. What were you thinking?

Kain's own interest in his class and increased sense of responsibility had finally prompted him to take the remedial course teaching away from Yukiji—although it was with some intervention from additional individuals, such as Hinagiku and Meia, who requested Kain do so. Although Yukiji became furious at first, Kain, having already suffered a great deal at her hand, rebuked her with a measure of force and indignation that frightened her silly…and even briefly intimidated those members of the class who were not privy to his usual training battles. So, Kain was now in charge of additional teaching (in all subjects) for Izumi, Miki, Riza, Yue, Akari, Kiami, and Kaoru. Hinagiku and Erika, as the class' leaders, often aided him as well.

Kain looked over the most recent remedial tests and nodded as he ordered them at his desk. "It has been three days since we began these additional lectures. I must say—very good. Please continue at this pace!"

This was met with some enthusiasm and some resigned sighs.

Kain finally returned to his room after everything was cleaned up…and met Mai, returning from her part-time job, at the entrance to the dorms.

"Kain- _sensei_ …back from the remedial classes? How'd it go?"

Kain, who had been lost in thought, looked up in surprise. "Eh? Oh, Mai…yes, it's going well. I think, if they continue like this, we should at least avoid returning to last place…."

Mai considered him carefully as they started up the stairs together. "Are you…all right, Kain- _sensei_? You seem…a little out of it…."

"Eh? N-no, I'm not, I'm perfectly fine, I—!" He sighed and rubbed his head. "Well, I'm all right, but I have been thinking a great deal."

Mai patiently waited for Kain to continue. "You wondered before if I was…obsessing about my father again. I said that it was Sakura I was thinking of, and…that was true, but it's also true that everything that's happened…at the Festival, and after it…has made me think of my father more as well. Obsessing? Perhaps. Even after what I've heard…more than ever, I'm determined to find him."

He stopped suddenly, then turned and fixed a serious stare on Mai. Startled, she also stopped and turned to fully face him. "I've now decided…this summer, during our vacation, I'm going to return to Wyoming. There, at my hometown, is one of the gates that leads to the magical world. I'm going to go investigate what happened to my father…see if I can find out anything I can about him. And…honestly, I'm not sure…or rather, I can't say for certain…that I'll come back.

"Sakura said that her biggest goal was…well, she had seen 'possible futures', and the greatest likelihood was that, in my attempts to find him, I would encounter my father's enemy before I was ready, and that I would suffer from it. She fought me and egged me into fighting harder so I could grow, learn, strengthen myself, and be…more prepared to face them. Jynx warned me that the Obsidian Star likely still exists, and that they…even found a way to neutralize my father fifteen years ago. I really have only the slightest idea of what I'm facing…but I can't bury my head in the sand and run away. Maybe I should be patient, should stay here and train with all of you as long as possible, increase my power and knowledge so that Sakura's vision won't come to pass…but I can't. The fact that my father is alive…and in trouble…leaving him that way for even a single second longer than necessary burns at me. I know, in my heart, that if our positions were reversed, he'd come charging in to get me no matter how ill-prepared he was.

"I understand a little better, now, what I'm facing, but I've known all along that I was likely to become involved in terrible dangers I possibly couldn't comprehend. It's why I…have been so reluctant to involve all of you, and accept the help you've so freely given me. Now, however…at the very least, if I've learned nothing else, I've learned that I can—and, perhaps, need to—depend on you. All of you, but…Mai, I especially want to ask you…to accompany me, as my disciple, in my great quest."

Mai started. "E-eh? M-me!? But…why me…?"

Kain smiled slightly. "Many reasons. Because…you were my first companion, the first one to learn about my magic, the first to fight at my side, the first I made a contract with. And…more than that…really, it's your right, more than anyone else's, to accompany me…you, who was saved and almost raised by my father, and by his companions. I know that you…still don't remember everything about it, that it's more like a history than your past to you, but we now know that it's part of who you are. You…well, at the beginning, you were reluctant to become involved in magical business, kind of like Chisame, but now you've insisted on accompanying me and helping me every step of the way. And so I wanted to invite you along, officially, on the most important leg of my journey." And Kain actually bowed to the girl.

Mai flushed and began to stutter. "O-of course I'll help…I promised to, after all…and you're right…I…I want to find your father for my own sake…so I can…reconcile this past inside of me. I think I need to find Kalan to do that. And…." She stopped, unable to continue…unable to mention that, from the feelings that arose from the memory of that tiny child, throwing himself into the jaws of death, for the sake of protecting that child she would do almost anything…. She shook her head and continued, "I'm with you, Kain- _sensei_ …and I hope you're planning on telling everyone, because I'm sure they'll all say the same things to you."

Kain smiled and nodded. "Yes…I'll let the rest of them know at today's training. And…thank you, Mai."

8-8-8

Before Alyssa even started dividing the group out for their training—in fact, before they even started down the stairs into the training room—Kain called for everyone's attention and conveyed his intentions.

"I've actually thought…long and hard about this," Kain explained. "After everything that has happened to me…and everything I've experienced here…I'm not nearly so sure of my future as I was before I was appointed to come to this school. The truth is…I've had a great deal of fun being with all of you, and the rest of our class, during these many months. I've enjoyed being a teacher and experiencing life as a teenager from my odd and unique position on the other side. I've enjoyed these training sessions our group has had together. And…compared to all the battles I've fought in, I _much_ prefer the life of a teacher, outside of constant danger and fear. A part of me—a large part—wants to renounce any idea of quests and just continue on like this for as long as I can, enjoying the life I've been given. It almost shames me to admit it, but I don't even feel like it would be running away…it would just be accepting reality for what it is.

"Furthermore, I know there's no reason to rush off to face my father's enemies…I know they'll come to me, in time, and perhaps it's best if I wait and prepare myself more in this place where I have…well…some measure of security, before I try to take them on. As I say, I've thought about this for a long time…

"But I've come to the conclusion that there is no real 'right' answer. There rarely is, in life, I think—unlike our tests, the answers aren't easily separated into true/false and right/wrong. There are consequences anywhere I go, and although I can guess, I can't see ahead of time what they will be…perhaps the wisest decision will seem the most foolish, and vice versa. So, the only thing I can do is follow my heart.

"It may be selfish of me, but what I really want, still, more than anything, is to find my father. I always thought it would be enough just to meet him again, to learn about him, but…after what I experienced at the Festival, after what I learned from Jynx, I now know that what I really want is to *save* him. I want him to return to my life, and, if that's not possible, then I want to finish what he sacrificed himself to attempt, and eliminate the Obsidian Star once and for all. That, then, is my goal, my overarching ambition. To begin with, I intend to return to Wyoming and journey from there into the magical world, where I can follow his trail. It will be dangerous…I can't say for certain, but it's likely we'll encounter the Obsidian Star at some point, and there are other dangers we might not even suspect. I still…think that it's selfish of me, but I know that, despite everything I've learned, I can't accomplish what I desire alone, and I need help. I would like, then, even though it's against my better judgment, to ask all of you to support me as you can…and to accompany me into the magical world on my quest to find my father. I don't 'require' it of any of you, even my disciples who have formed contracts with me. I have no right to require it. But I ask all the same." He bowed to them.

The group stared at him in silence for several long moments. Kenjirô was the first to smile and stride forward, clapping a hand on Kain's shoulder and raising him. "I certainly have no 'obligation' to you, Kain…but I'm not afraid to say that, in addition to your rival, I'm your friend, now. I never had any grand dream like that in mind…all I've ever wanted was to improve my fighting skills and find better opponents, to nurture the _yôkai_ side of me. Because of that, I'm more than happy to share your dream with you, and to help in any way I can. Besides, I honestly like Arcanus Myrror better anyway. I'm in."

Kagome stepped forward quickly. "I'm still…only limited in helping, although I'm getting pretty good at healing, with and without my artifact. Still, I've been prepared for this ever since I made that contract with you, even if it was a life-threatening emergency. Now that I know…my family is part of the magical society, I feel like I can't turn my back on it…or on you, Kain- _sensei_. As your student…your disciple…and your friend…I'm more than willing to help out."

Momo followed swiftly. "Well, I already know Mai was the first to accept," she mentioned, smiling slightly as she cast a glance her way. "And Kagome has agreed…those two are my real charges here, so if they're going, what choice do I have? But," she continued with soberness, "speaking just for me, I…not only as a disciple, but as someone who owes her life to Kalan Lockeheart, someone who knows him personally…for his sake, and for the sake of his son, I cannot refuse such a request." She bowed.

"I-I'll go too!" Nodoka insisted with surprising forcefulness. "Even if you tried to stop me, it wouldn't work…."

"Me too!" Yue burst out excitedly, showing far more emotion—and far fewer words—than was usual for her.

Ami smiled. "We're all…too fascinated by the magical world…among other things…to turn you down, Kain- _sensei_ ," she said, speaking mostly for herself and her two friends.

"The magical world…means more excitement," Kiami noted. "And much greater challenges. Akari, Hikaru- _kun_ , and I…as those pursuing mastery of the martial arts, we will come simply to find enemies great enough to challenge us!" The enigmatic ninja swept her arms around Akari's and Hikaru's shoulders, pulling them close, and while the demurer warriors were somewhat taken aback, they seemed perturbed neither by the closeness nor by the fact that she was speaking for them.

Hinagiku shot a quizzical glance in Kazumi's direction, but the girl was hesitating. Finally the _kaichô_ strode forward and announced, "Well, as Student Council President, it pains me to leave my students for too long without guidance, but Mahora Academy is an excellent school, and they should do fine. More importantly, I can't let my fellow classmates rush off into such danger alone. And, as a disciple of Kain- _sensei_ , it would be irresponsible of me to refuse his call. I shall brave whatever I have to in order to help out!"

"Even though going to Wyoming, to America, means getting on a plane?" Erika murmured behind her, softly, but loud enough for everyone to make it out.

Hinagiku's proud and determined face twitched, but she managed, "I-I shall brave w-whatever I have to in order to help out!"

The collected stares went to Kazumi and Erika, who hadn't spoken yet. Erika, hesitating, finally said, "I…part of me wants to refuse, but…."

"If you have misgivings, Erika- _san_ , I understand, and I can readily excuse you…" Kain began.

Erika cut him off and shook her head. "No. For…everything you've done for me…for my own personal pride, more than anything, I have to do what I can to repay you. I…have been acting selfishly, but…well, maybe this is selfish, too, but…I want to help out."

Finally, Kazumi said, "M-me too…I still have doubts…if I belong…but I feel…if I give up, I'll always regret not doing anything…wondering what could have happened if only I'd been stronger…well, Kamo- _kun_ says that the will is most important, and I have the will. I'll do what I can, too! I'm coming!"

Rei had remained stoic and silent through this whole discussion and exchange, and Kain's gaze fell only briefly on her. She was 'being allowed', perhaps, to attend these training sessions, but he knew she would be unlikely to be able to comply without permission or orders from her master…her situation was still perhaps the most tenuous. Alyssa, of course, was still stuck at the academy, and Miyu wouldn't leave her alone. And Mai had already declared for him earlier. That was everyone, and Kain nodded, then bowed. "Thank you…thank you all. You have no idea what you all mean to me…."

Alyssa chuckled, cutting off his platitudes. "Yes, yes…you are so much like your father in that way, Kain Lockeheart. You attract followers wherever you go. I've never seen such an unlikely army—mostly middle school girls? Unbelievable—but you have a good thing going for you all the same."

"That's very true," a new voice laughed. Kain stared, and the girls whirled around to gape at Jynx. He smiled at them all. "Ah, sorry for being late," he said. "It took me longer than I thought it would to get another pseudo-body ready to come over here, even into this little magic bottle with its excess mana. But now that I'm here, I can help prepare you for your adventure. Starting now, I'll be helping with your training."

Alyssa huffed and turned her back on him. "I never asked for your help with the training…and I don't need it. You can go back to your little soldier dolls and leave the hard work to me…."

"Oh?" Jynx replied, his face and tone suddenly switching to be closer to the mischievous mage who had plagued the Festival's tournament. "Is little Alyssa- _chan_ unwilling to share her toys? Well, why doesn't everyone just come train at my place, then? You all know the way there, now, and I think that I could fix it up to be even better than Alyssa's…."

"Fine!" Alyssa snapped—almost too quickly. "Fine! You can help…as long as you don't get in my way." She started heading for the stairs. "Let's get started already. This little friends' gathering is making me nauseous."

With smiles and a few laughs, and some slightly intimidated sounds, the group followed her down.

"So, you're not going back to America right away, right?" Kagome asked later.

"Eh? No," Kain admitted. "I…want to get at least some more training in first…."

"Then we should have some fun! We've all agreed to go to the magical world with you, but this _is_ our long-awaited summer vacation, after all."

"I-I think…" Nodoka offered.

"…It's certainly…a good idea…" Yue concluded.

"Ah? Well, I suppose so…." Kain considered the matter seriously. "I guess…but…I'm not really used to…things like this…."

"Leave it to us!" Kagome insisted. "When it comes to having fun, middle school girls are experts!"

Ami seemed taken aback by this. "R-really? I-I'm not sure I've ever spent…much time doing that…."

"I-I think it's a good idea," Nodoka continued. " _Sensei_ has been working so hard all this time, too…this would be good to help you recover your strength…."

Mai, watching this scene with a smile, finally ventured, "Yes, why not? This is…probably what you're missing most, especially right now. With your head full of thoughts of your dad and Sakura- _san_ , you need to find an outlet to let go and just forget about all of it. Just enjoy yourself and let your worries go."

"Yeah…" Kain admitted finally. "That is…probably true…."

"So, let's start planning," Kagome said. "So, Kain- _sensei_ , what do you think? Are you a mountain person, or a sea person?"

"Ah…I'm not sure…but I think I've had enough of mountains…all of Wyoming is nothing but mountains…."

"Yes, I think the sea sounds nice," Momo ventured. "Honestly, I don't think we get to see it often enough in the Soul Society, either…."

"Summer vacation? We have to wear _yukata_ and watch fireworks," Kiami put in, joining the conversation.

Kain couldn't do anything but shake his head as the girls started making plans around him.

8-8-8

Days passed, and finally the final exams were given…and even without the boost from super-genius Sakura Sanada, class 3-A managed third place with an average score of 77.8 (apparently all the students fared worse with summer approaching…).

The class celebrated their success…and then began packing everything up. Summer vacation was not the year-ending three-month affair that it was in the United States, but it was the longest and most significant period of vacation afforded Japanese students, and so, with over forty days before the next term started, it was time to put all the classrooms and other school supplies and such in order and to rest.

And then, of course, the _real_ celebration started.

"Are you guys still in here?" Miki demanded, poking her head inside to stare at Kain, Mai, Kagome, and Momo, who were putting the finishing touches on the classroom. "Hurry up! We've got our class celebration activity to get to!"

"Er…what class celebration activity?" Kain asked, slightly afraid.

"Karaoke."

Mai froze in the act of closing the last window. "Karaoke?" she asked, almost dreamily. "Really?"

"Yes, but only if we actually get out of here." And Miki disappeared.

Kain sighed and scratched his head. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad, but…."

"Kain- _sensei_ , if you were thinking something like, 'I wanted to go train', or something like that, forget it," Momo informed him. Sweetly.

"That's right," Kagome agreed. "You promised us you'd have fun with us and enjoy your summer break. So, first thing's first: we join the class in our karaoke celebration!"

The author is not well-traveled enough nor informed enough to know whether there are any karaoke rooms larger than the tiny booths presented in most anime. Specifically, he has doubts that any entertainment sites of this genre offer rooms large enough to accommodate twenty-nine energetic teenagers. However, since this story has robots, vampires, mages, time-travelers, _shinigami_ , demons, spirits, and who-knows-what-else, an extra-large super party karaoke room is certainly not beyond the realm of plausibility. So, convenient to Mahora Academy is a super-sized arcade/karaoke palace, with one super-party room available for times (and pocketbooks) like these. If the reader has a problem with the existence of such a place…you've probably been reading the wrong story for 6+ Acts.

In any case, all twenty-nine were there…this particular site was one of the many buildings within the extended 'city' of Mahora, on the school grounds.

As the noisy class filed in and started making their orders, Mai immediately headed over to the remote and began preparing song requests. Miki, however, stopped her. "No, no, Mai. We've got to have some order in this setting, after all. There are two rules to this karaoke session: first of all, our singers will be determined by random 'wheel of fortune' selection." She pointed to the side wall, where a large pie chart evenly divided the twenty-nine youngsters (Kain included) into sections. A series of lights ran around the outside of the 'chart', one for each section, and Izumi pushed a button on a remote she held, causing the lights to flare up and then die in succession, creating a 'spinning' effect around the circumference.

"Compliments of S*ny," Izumi noted cheerfully.

"The second rule is that we have to wear these costumes while we perform." She motioned to a large stack of boxes with plastic-wrapped cosplay outfits in them—each one was individually labeled. "We have that screen to change behind." She pointed out the hanging screen off to the side.

"Screen…change…costumes…?" Kain muttered, obviously displeased.

"Don't worry, Kain- _sensei_ , you are exempt from the costume requirement," Riza informed him. "While it might be fun to dress you up in a sailor _fuku_ , we understand we haven't the slightest chance of succeeding. And, of course, we need to keep you from the screen to avoid having any 'accidents', such as seeing your students naked. As amusing as that would be."

Of course, the three laughing girls didn't realize just how un-amusing several of their fellows found the idea. Chisame was inspecting the costumes while Hinagiku demanded angrily, "Why do we have to change, anyway? Aren't our regular clothes fine?"

"Of course not!" Miki insisted. "Plain karaoke would be boring. We could add penalty games instead, such as stripping the losers each round, and that would also be highly amusing, but that would probably drive our poor _sensei_ off as well, so we'll skip that for now. Besides, rich girls never go for a cheap thrill when they can use an expensive thrill instead. I spent a lot of good money on these costumes…you wouldn't dare suggest I put all that money to waste by giving up the costume karaoke idea, would you, Hina?"

Hina, a girl who was only wealthy by fortunate circumstances after being in massive debt by unfortunate circumstances, had a frugality very similar to certain butlers-in-debt, and the same appreciation for monetary expenditures. "Er…no…of course not," she muttered.

"Hey…Hanabishi…where did you get these costumes?" Chisame demanded crossly, but carefully.

"Hmm? Oh, from the internet idol Chiu- _chan_ 's new online cosplay shop. Great, aren't they? They're really similar to the ones we had for the Festival diner, as well…."

 _('Ah, why me…oh well, at least these idiots are helping my new business…amazing how my artifact let me set that up….')_

"So, if we're all ready…" Kanade began, taking charge. "Let's see our first contestant!"

The remote flashed around the name board. Mai perked up in expectant excitement…and then deflated when it fell on Yuki Nagato.

The girl's reaction was, of course, nonexistent. As usual, she didn't react to…well, anything, really. They had to find and press the outfit into her hands, then tell her to change several times. She stared at the clothes, then looked over, blankly, at Kain. Kain shrugged and smiled, not even knowing what she expected. Finally she began to undress herself, and then the girls had to shove her behind the screen, since it seemed she hadn't understood that part, either…and/or didn't care.

But the girl did look quite like a cute little doll in the shepherdess dress. That left only the difficulty of getting her to actually sing, which she finally did…and not too badly, although she had difficulty with the inflection. The energetic organizers all agreed together that she was visually a hit, and at least they got the most difficult class member out of the way to begin with.

One by one the girls were chosen, donned their cosplay, and sang with varying degrees of enthusiasm. There was quite a collection of outfits. Among them, Rei was put into a sexy nurse outfit, Miyu dressed as a nun, Momo was subjected to a school swimsuit, Kazumi had to endure the same maid outfit she wore during the athletic festival main event, Izumi got the bunny girl outfit, Hinagiku got a biker girl outfit, Erika the 'sexy Santa girl' outfit, and so on. The board seemed to be well-designed, as it never selected a singer more than once as it made its choices through the afternoon and into the evening.

Kain took his turn somewhere in the middle, and he actually made his performance with a mixture of pleasure and trepidation. He enjoyed music, even liked singing, and had a decent ear for music, but he was quite self-conscious about standing out in this manner. Nevertheless, he did quite well and was satisfied with his performance, although he would have felt better about it had he not fallen immediately between the two superstar singers, Rakasu (dressed in a Disney Princess dress) and Alyssa (dressed in a child's _kimono_ and makeup from classic/feudal Japan).

Mai awaited her turn with less and less excitement and finally resignation as the turns came and went without her. She, like most, wasn't really paying close attention to who was left, but in fact she was the last one to perform…and celebrated when her name lit up. She didn't even complain as she dressed herself into a sexy police uniform—the ridiculous blue uniform that substituted a miniskirt for pants.

Once everyone had their turn, they started doing random duets, and amazingly, Miki had come prepared for costumes for certain pairs—for instance, when Hinagiku was paired with her near-twin (although bigger-busted) Rakasu, they were each dressed (with help) in a green dress that Rakasu had worn during one of her major concerts and had their hair set in identical pigtails.

(For those who are wondering, Miki's outfit—selected by her own two friends—was a Lum outfit).

They started in the afternoon and continued on into the night….

F I N

 _Author's Note: Finished Class & Karaoke_

 _This rather brief chapter has gone long enough…and it's interesting in its own ways. I'm still adapting from the original Negima as we end the '1_ _st_ _Term' arc and shift gears into summer. Negi's request of Asuna was mistaken for a love confession by Asuna and then by Nodoka and Yue, who stumbled on the pair alongside the demon Haruna. Ah, I had no reason for that._

 _Interestingly, I think the karaoke celebration is the thing I have the most desire to make notes on, despite the fact that it was only a small portion of this chapter. I think the main reason for this is because it's actually a My-HiME scenario. I've mostly been stealing (er, borrowing) scenarios from the original Negima and Hayate the Combat Butler (usually anything involving Hinagiku), with some occasional Fortune Arterial adventures. While they did, in the original Negima, after class was released for the summer, head out to karaoke in celebration, it was only mentioned in passing and nothing was shown of it. However, I've been threatening for a while to have a My-HiME karaoke match, and this was the perfect opportunity to have it. Fans of that anime may recall that about episode 16 Midori took all the HiME girls who had helped against the Searrs Foundation out to celebrate at the karaoke place, and she had special costumes and the participant selector, all as I've had here. She also drank heavily and got Sister Yukariko drunk while she was at it. Naturally, the Baka Trio is an excellent choice for a group that would follow Midori's footsteps (except for the alcohol) since she can't be present…._

 _It's mostly pointless, but I enjoyed throwing it in. As I say, it's nice to adapt another anime I've got in here rather than the 'big three'._

 _Well, we're done here. On to the next one!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Four: Endless Summer

"Well," the young red-haired man muttered, "I guess there's no question that they've occupied Orimus. They've completely dominated your country, Princess. What do we do now?"

Eight figures stood on the bow of the airship, overlooking the scene below—a great palace in the center of the marvelous, gleaming city, floating in the sky itself, surrounded by hordes of great winged demon-like beasts. The two at the front were young, perhaps thirteen years old, the boy with wild red hair and dressed in simple traveling clothes and a brilliant white cloak and the girl with long, light violet hair in a white dress with a blue blouse. Standing at the girl's elbow was a young woman of about sixteen years of age. Her golden hair was bound up at the back of her head in a lady's bun, and she wore an armored blue dress and held a large, shining golden sword. At the boy's other side was a young man of also about sixteen years, with darker skin and black hair, and his own cloak and robes of black. Just next to him was an older man (compared to the children), nearly twenty, with slicked-back black hair and square glasses, and he held a long _katana_ in his hand.

The final three figures, standing some distance behind them, were all taller than the rest. The one on the left wore a duster, a fedora, and dark sunglasses, obscuring most of his noticeable features—but creating a new image that was quite memorable in its own right. In the middle, the seemingly oldest man stood with light hair and visible stubble, glasses, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was dressed in a fine white suit. The man on the right, in actuality the oldest by far, was dressed in a black _kimono_ , the _shihakushô_ , with the white _haori_ (sleeveless) over the top of it, and he wore a light pink scarf around his neck. His hair was adorned by strange ornate white semi-tubes, clamped to his carefully-groomed long black hair.

The 'princess' observed the scene. "This didn't happen overnight…but there's too much even for you to root them all out here. We need to find the source of their power…how they created all these creatures…."

"That's what I'm here for." A white ermine appeared on the shoulder of the red-haired young man. "I don't like what I see, either."

"What's up, Kamo?" the young man demanded.

"Well, the news isn't good, Kalan." The ermine sat up and folded his arms (or, perhaps, forepaws). "That source Aeli's talking about is inside the palace itself—right in the heart. And…it's a human. Mostly."

"Human?" queried the blond woman.

"'Mostly'? Would you like to explain, Kamo?" demanded the black-cloaked man.

"These things aren't demons, exactly," Kamo continued. "They're not quite magic spirits like me, either…they're some sort of elemental. They've…been here on Arcanus Myrror a long time, insinuating themselves into it…at least the leaders have been. And they've bred a weapon out of the royal bloodline of Kanev, the last descendants of the royal kingdom of Takiva…a child infused with magical domination."

"Of the bloodline of Kanev?" Aeli murmured. "So…my relation?"

"Third or fourth cousin, perhaps. From what I've been able to divine, they've been preparing this in secret for hundreds of years. In any case, she can nullify and breakdown, or create and build up, magic—we're talking a superweapon-class magical ability…."

"You can give us the full details later," Kalan remarked. "If they're using this child, we need to get her out of their clutches."

The Soul Reaper strode forward. "If this child is a weapon created by the Obsidian Star to dominate this world, we should eliminate it—it is the only prudent course of action."

"There's always a better way than that, Byakuya," Kalan replied. "If we have to…we'll see how it goes. But if nothing else, we should rescue her…." He looked up at the approaching monsters. "Jynx, Eishun, Gato, Aiden, Saber…let's go…."

They leapt into action. Byakuya Kuchiki appeared high in the air and met the great white winged demons that came swooping down. He raised his sword and held it in front of his face. "Scatter, _Senbonzakura_ [The Thousand Cherry Blossoms]." The sword changed into a pinkish strip of light and then dispersed into a blizzard of pinkish petal-light objects. They swept up and met the incoming swarm, and in moments cut them into innumerable pieces.

Gato Kagura Vandenberg leapt into the air, his hands in his pockets. Moving his hands more swiftly than the eye could see, he used the _kanka_ energy that infused him to create huge blasts of energy with his _iaiken_ strikes, blowing holes in the ranks of the enemy army.

Eishun Higurashi put his sword to use as he moved into the armada, cutting down his foes left and right. These beasts, as Kamo had said, were not exactly demons, but his spirit-nullifying sword style still proved quite effective against them.

Aiden Rylack remained on the airship with Aeli Kanna. He stepped in front of her and smiled as a larger portion of the horde came sweeping in. "Goodness," he muttered. "Did they bring enough monsters? I better get busy." He drew a card from his coat. " _Adeat_ ," he intoned.

A transparent bubble that slightly distorted sight rose up around him, enveloping him. Within the bubble, behind where he now stood, rose shelves and benches lined with firearms. He swept up a pair of large machine pistols and started reigning fire upon the oncoming horde. The beasts, shredded, dissolved to nothing as his deadly shots tore through them. When the guns were empty, he dropped them and found new guns to use. Some of the beasts returned fire, launching blasts of energy, breathing out bursts of fire, or sending forth streaks of lightning, but all the missiles sailed into that bubble of distorted space and simply vanished. Aiden continued shifting guns, discarding them when they were finally empty, and then sweeping up a new weapon—and on he went, upgrading to larger and larger firearms, from assault rifles to, finally, a large missile launcher that fired its missiles in a three-round burst.

Down below, not far from Eishun, the girl called 'Saber', Artoria Pendragon, ran through the ranks on the ground, cleaving through them with her golden blade. After clearing out some space, she raised the sword above her head and it flared out an even brighter light. "Excalibur!" she shouted, bringing the sword down in a mighty swing, and bringing forth from it a wave of light that cleared a large hole in the crowd.

The black-cloaked Allen 'Jynx' Black flew into the air and spread his arms out. Fire wrapped around his hands. "Well…let's heat up this party, shall we?" He raised his hands and pointed them. "Inferno!" Flame swept through the monsters, turning them to ash.

And Kalan Lockeheart was at the forefront, heading straight towards the palace. Drawing a small _katana_ , a _wakizashi_ , from the folds of his cloak, he went into the battle with blade and spell. He wasn't as flashy as some of his comrades, but he was an inexorable doom, an unstoppable wave of death as he moved without pause towards the palace. Any creature that came to close to him was instantly cut in two, or blown away by the merest hint of a spell.

He touched down at the gates and strode purposefully up to them. At a gesture they threw themselves open. Jynx and Eishun arrived to flank him as he walked into the palace.

There, throbbing in the center of the great entrance hall, was an enormous pink crystal. It glowed with a chilling, evil aura. Steeling himself, Kalan began to approach it.

And then went flying aside from a blast of electricity. Jynx and Eishun watched him soar, then turned their gaze to the source of the attack. A tall, thin man stood there, one hand still extended, dressed in a navy blue suit with wild blond hair. "Poclian Eminus, the Eminus of Thunder," he intoned. "So…the famous Red Wings. I owe you my compliments from my predecessor that you defeated in Grand Chokma. You will not have the Crystal Princess."

Jynx and Eishun readied themselves for combat, but Kalan's voice cut through the air: "Hold it. He's mine." Kalan strode back into view, dusting himself off. "Eminus of Thunder, eh? So they have a more potent general guarding the treasure? Bring it on."

Jynx and Eishun then watched the one-sided scene as Eminus went flying back and forth across the room, Kalan beating him like a rag doll.

"He's not very sharing in situations like this, is he?" Eishun asked.

"Yeah, well…he doesn't take being struck very well," Jynx half-apologized.

Finally the creation went flying out of an upper window. As Kalan slapped his hands together, dusting them off, Aeli walked in with Saber flanking her.

"Ah? Princess…."

The girl walked up to the stone and put a hand to it. She shivered slightly, but forced herself to peer inside. "There she is," she murmured. "First we have to get rid of this." She lowered her head and began to chant. "Guardian Spirits of the kingdom of my ancestors, gather here to banish this darkness from our land." There followed a string of syllables in an alien tongue, and then the crystal, with a low whine, stopped its glow. Then cracks began to spread across the crystal, and finally it shattered, the fragments evaporating as they dispersed. In the place where the crystal stood was a magic circle, and kneeling in the center of it was a small girl, perhaps six years of age, dressed in a royal gown of Kanev Kingdom's ancient predecessor. Her hair was short and red-orange, her eyes bright violet. She gazed up with an almost blank expression.

Aeli knelt down in front of the girl, and in a moment Kalan joined her. "Are you all right, little one?" Aeli asked.

The girl looked at her blankly. "Can you tell me your name?" Aeli continued.

The girl seemed to react to this. "Mai…Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva."

"Quite a name," Kalan noted. "Still…Mai, eh? Don't worry, little lady. You don't have to worry about anything anymore. We'll take care of you." He stood up and turned away. "They're just small fry, but we'll go take care of the beasts so that we can get out of here. I'll leave Mai to you, Princess. Jynx, Eishun…let's go."

"With Aiden, Kuchiki- _san_ and Gato still going to work outside, I'm not sure how many are left," Eishun noted.

"I saw Aiden activate his card earlier," Jynx added. "That'll almost certainly make Byakuya release his _Bankai_. If he does, there really won't be anything left…."

Aeli took the hand of the girl and drew her to her feet. Aeli could feel the stirring emotions within the girl. She shuddered as she thought of how she must have been raised, prepared as if she were a meat animal, and then drained of the limitless mana she generated, to become a living superweapon….

She shoved the feelings aside and smiled at the girl as they approached the waiting Artoria. "Like Kalan said: there's nothing more for you to worry about…you may not even understand what it means right now, but you'll be safe with us from now on…."

Mai sat bolt upright in her bed. She sat there, gasping, panting, staring at the wall. She raised her hands to her head. "No…don't go away…don't…forget…I have to remember…I…I can help…if only…."

Momo stirred and finally rose. She blearily saw Mai sitting up in her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way over. "Mai…what's the matter…?" She stared at the tears running from Mai's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"W-what? N-no, nothing." Mai brushed at her eyes with her sleeve. "Nothing at all. E-everything's fine…."

She hurried out of bed and went to the window. She stared out of it, but she was looking at nothing on the other side of the glass. _('If only…I could remember…it's all so close, but it slips through my fingers….')_ She shook her head. _('They…didn't want me to remember…there was so much pain and sadness in my past. But…I don't want this…everyone's sacrificed so much for me…Takamichi…and Gato, Kalan and Aeli too…I owe so much to them, but…I can't stand it, being in so much debt…._

 _('Other than Kain, no one has more reason to go into the magical world than I do. If I can help him…that will help pay back a little of what I owe….')_

8-8-8

"What's this? Why are we meeting here, Mai?" Kain asked.

With Kamo on his shoulder, he stood up on the roof that served as an athletics court for class 3-A, with Mai in front of him and Nodoka, Kagome, Yue, Momo, and Ami flanking him.

"We're recruiting," Mai explained.

"Recruiting?" Mai handed Kain a paper, and he took it and examined it. "'New Club Creation Application'? What's this?"

"Just as it says, of course."

"But…this is sudden…what kind of club is this?" Kain pressed.

"It's like this…you said that once you went to the magic country, you might not be able to come back anymore, right?"

"Ah, yes…but…."

"Well," Kamo piped up, "it is a completely cut-off world, after all…most of the inhabitants of the magical world live there because they want nothing to do with this one, or they have been raised to think that they're different and special and should be separated. They're all pretty isolationistic. We're talking about…well, sneaking into a place like that. Regardless of the actual danger we're getting involved in, you see…."

"So…that's the reason you might not be able to come back?" Mai asked Kain.

"W-well…."

"I don't think that's good enough." She shook her head fiercely. "You _have_ to come back. _We_ have to come back. We're all determined to follow you, and we all are determined to come back here afterwards. I won't say you can't go if it's dangerous…you already asked me, and, more than just because you asked, I _want_ to go, for myself, to help find your father and recover him. So I'm not giving you all the responsibility… _we_ are going, and _we_ are going to come back. Got that?"

Kain stared at her in shock, and then a look of appreciation crossed his face. "Yes. Thank you, Mai."

"Ho-ho," Kamo said, leering. "What a statement…not even Kain's biggest fans have sounded this determined, Mai. Are you finally admitting your true feelings?"

"W-what?" Mai demanded, as both she and Kain reddened. "W-what are you talking about!? I j-just…."

"It's all right, it's all right," Kamo soothed her. "Well, I understand, actually…I would have thought with your personality that you would come on this only reluctantly, or out of duty…as a disciple, or maybe even as a friend. But…you really want this almost as much as Kain, now, don't you? That's pretty much what you said…."

"T-that's right…I did…."

"And you meant it." He nodded. "Even after what Jynx and Hawk told you, your memory is still spotty, isn't it? I'd wager you'd like to find the rest of your answers…."

"R-right." She took in a deep breath and sighed. "Regardless, that means we've got our objective. So, getting back to this club…it's a club for 'Finding Kalan Lockeheart and Making It Back to This School Safely' Club. Okay, I know the name needs a bit of work, but that's the general idea for it. It means we can get school sponsorship for our travel and activities…and I'm sure the school's authorities won't have a problem about it. I've already talked about it and worked some things out with Hinagiku- _san_ and some others. Of course, every club needs a teacher as an advisor, of course, and that means…you. Anyone have a problem with this?"

The five girls behind Kain stared at her in appreciation. Obviously, there was none.

8-8-8

"Oh…the 'Lockeheart Family Research' Club (Temporary)?" Alyssa smiled. "Even if it's only a temporary name, it could use some work…."

"Y-yes, I know," Mai agreed. She was accompanied by Akari, Kiami and Hikaru as she broached her new idea to Alyssa. "It's the best we could come up with right now…."

"In any case, it's a good excuse to cheat some funds out of the school in order to have your vacation to Wyoming, and thence to the magical world, right? Very clever of you. I didn't think you capable of such an idea, Tokiha Mai. Still…about the trip…what does it have to do with me?"

"Isn't it what you want, too?" Mai insisted. "Isn't finding Kalan important to you as well? Since you can't leave the school grounds, we can go in your place."

"Hmph. Of course. And so, you want me to take the title of 'honorary' or 'vice advisor'…and that just means you want my resort to be your clubroom, right? Well, I don't really mind. You're already all using it as your second home, so it's not like anything will change much. Except the resort itself."

Mai glanced at Alyssa in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come see? Things have changed since you were last there…."

Indeed, things had changed. There were now five glass orbs set in the basement of Alyssa's cottage, standing on pedestals above a magic circle, connected by glass tubes. Different scenes were found within—a fiery volcanic land, a desert, a frozen wasteland, and a thick and heavy forest.

"W-what happened here?" Mai asked in wonder.

"This is for the boy's new training, of course."

They entered the middle platform, and instead of the usual resort, there was a new palace situated in a jungle, set on a massive cliff with a great huge waterfall flowing around it.

"Oh…a tropical jungle!" Akari said. "Nice!"

Miyu approached, dressed in a maid outfit as she sometimes was at the resort. "Welcome to the Lebenschelt Castle," she said. She pointed at the symbols on the entry platform (like the previous one, on a huge pillar a good distance from the main estate…even longer than the previous estate's)—six magic pentagrams, carefully inscribed. "You may use these warp points to move between the various training areas." She pointed at the sixth pentagram—one was in the exact center with four surrounding it, and the sixth was forward towards where the platform met the bridge. "This one is a shortcut to warp right to the castle, since the distance is so vast here…."

"Mostly, I installed that for Hinagiku," Alyssa sniffed. "I've gotten so tired of her whining every time she comes in."

"Anyway, let's check it out…!" Akari began, heading to one of the pentagrams.

"Yes, let's," Kiami agreed, and the pair leapt onto their target.

"Oi, you brats…."

The pair, followed by Hikaru, Mai and Alyssa, explored the four worlds, marveling at the cold (negative 40 degrees Celsius) of the arctic land, the heat of the desert (50 degrees Celsius), and the threats of the other two lands.

"Anyway, we should head back," Alyssa sighed as they contented themselves with their explorations. "The others should be waiting for you already…."

Miyu led them up to another platform balcony dining area, where Kain eagerly greeted them. "Mai, Akari- _san_ , Kiami- _san_ , Hikaru- _kun_ …I assume your talk went well? Not that I had any doubts…."

"Y-yes…."

"Of course I agreed," Alyssa said. "Really, did you doubt it? I find this all too interesting to deny you your own little whims."

"I figured that," Kain agreed. "But this was all Mai's idea, so I wanted her to be the one to take care of it…."

"Hmm. Of course…. In any case, we're about to take a break from training, and eat and have tea. You might as well join us, since you won't be leaving for a while…because, naturally, the same rules apply," Alyssa informed them. "You're in here for twenty-four hours at a time."

After the tea, the assembled group gathered—Kain, Kenjirô, Hikaru, Mai, Momo, Kagome, Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Hinagiku, Akari, Kiami, Kazumi, Erika, Rei, Nanami, and Kamolai, with Alyssa and Miyu looking on.

"In any case, we've created this club and gotten a club room," Kagome noted. "All that's left to do is officially begin our quest!"

"Actually, I think I'd rather find a new name first," Kiami noted. "The 'Lockeheart Family Research Club' sounds nice and all, but a little…ostentatious…."

"Oh, let's not worry about that again," Hinagiku sighed. "We'll think of something. As long as we know what the club is for…."

"Well, in some ways, this might be setting up to be the best summer vacation ever," Nanami noted. "Thanks to Alyssa- _chan_ , we have the resort to get our homework taken care of right off the bat, and then we'll have our entire summer vacation to enjoy! And with this wonderful resort with its perfect temperatures, hot springs, beach, saunas and massage parlor and everything else it offers at only one hour for every twenty-four we spend in here, we can have an endless summer! And then the opportunity to possibly investigate the magical world? This could be a dream come true!"

"You're awfully excited for someone who really doesn't do much," Alyssa grumbled. "Why are you even part of this group?"

"Ah, well…."

"I can vouch for her," Kamo insisted, hopping onto Nanami's shoulder. "Sure, she isn't a fighter, but she contributes her own part all the same…she's my handy sidekick. And before too long we'll have her contracted, too, so…."

"Hmph. Whatever. You can work the name out, but the other thing you need to do is come up with a president, right? Who's your club president going to be?"

The girls exchanged glances, then Kazumi offered, "Well, perhaps it should be Hina- _san_ …she is our _kaichô_ , after all…."

"W-well, Hinagiku- _san_ might be the logical choice," Ami put in.

"No," Hinagiku said flatly, to the surprise of all. "I'm not the most qualified this time." She turned and stared at the most qualified. "Mai- _san_ is the one who should be this club's president. She has many qualifications for it. After all, she's Kain- _sensei_ 's first contract, the one who's kept us all going all this time. She's even the one who had the idea for this club in the first place and got it all ready. And, of course, she's an important princess of the magical world, too, and knew Kain- _sensei_ 's father long ago…I think she's the one best qualified to serve as the leader of this club."

Mai was taken aback by this declaration. The rest of the girls exchanged glances at this, looking at each other in surprise…save Kagome, who smiled and nodded. "I agree. This is definitely Mai's project!"

Momo smiled. "I'll agree with that. I'll cast my vote for her."

"I think Mai- _san_ has leadership skills, too," Nodoka agreed.

"Considering how you led during the School Festival's crisis, I agree that you showed the capability," Yue put in.

Kiami chuckled. "Ah, Mai- _chan_ …your popularity is skyrocketing…it's good to be liked, _ne_?"

Mai stared at them all, then laughed in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head. "Ah…you guys are making me blush…really, now." She looked aside and added, "Well, I-I'm not sure I'm really qualified, but if you'll have me…I'll do my best…."

"Is that so?" Alyssa suddenly piped up. "Well, I'm not sure it's the correct choice. I'm more on the thought that Hinagiku _would_ be better suited."

As the group stared at her, aghast, Hinagiku began, "N-now look here, Alyssa- _chan_ …."

"During your speech to me, you stated the club's purpose as 'protecting Kain- _sensei_ while he looks for his father'," Alyssa explained. "But is that really possible for a girl like you…a mere middle school student? Hinagiku claimed that your previous life's title was a good reason for your ascension to president, but you're actually worlds away from that reality, aren't you? A few scattered memories do not a princess make. You're entering unknown, dangerous territory…of all of you, Akari, Hinagiku and Kiami are the only ones who have shown the necessary skills to be the leader of this kind of adventure. Of those three, only Hinagiku has the mental power." Alyssa glanced askew at Mai. "You _could_ fall into that category…if you were to prove strong enough to contend with the kinds of horrors you'll be facing."

Mai scowled back at her. She was not a particularly glory-seeking or flashy individual, but she did have a healthy measure of pride, and even if she never sought the prestige of being president, to be dismissed so summarily by Alyssa grated on her nerves. "Then what do I need to do to prove myself?" she demanded.

Alyssa smiled evilly. "Shall we have a test? It's a simple one. It will determine if you are strong enough to be this club's president."

"Fine then…what's the test?"

"Is this…really the test?" Kain asked with concern as he and Mai stood opposite each other on the arena platform Alyssa had installed in one of the lower levels.

"The rules are the same as the boy's apprenticeship test," Alyssa explained curtly. "It's Mai versus Kain. If Mai can get one clean hit on Kain, then she passes and can be the club president. This time, however, I'm installing a time limit—you have fifteen minutes."

"Are you sure?" Mai demanded. "No restrictions this time on what I can or can't use? If it's just one hit, I should easily manage that in fifteen minutes, even against Kain…."

"And personally, why do I have to participate?" Kain grumbled. "I think Mai is fine as the president…."

"Oh?" Alyssa hissed. "Well, do you care for your dear Mai, then? Then you should take this seriously. Mai now seems as determined as you are to take off into the magical world, but do you really think any of you are ready? Do you think _she's_ ready to stand next to you as a leader? If your leaders are unprepared, their troops get killed. You better not go easy on her…because if she can't pass this test, she won't be ready to go into the magical world."

Kain glared at Alyssa, but sighed and turned his face to Mai. "Fine, then. No restrictions?"

"None. But remember, Kain…if you go easy on her on purpose, I'll skin you alive."

"If I do, I get the feeling Mai would do that herself," Kain mumbled. He readied himself. "Okay, then."

Mai also prepared herself. "I'm ready, too."

"Very well, then. Begin!"

Both activated their _kanka_ abilities, and Mai followed by calling forth her artifact. _('This shouldn't be a problem…Kain's gotten so strong, but I can use_ kanka _now, too, and even if I haven't learned from Erika as well as Kain's learned from Akari-_ san _, I have some fighting experience and training as well. Plus, I have an even better grasp of my anti-magic powers…Kain can't possibly hurt me with his magic, even his chaos magic. So, clearing this will be simple…and I have to do it…for Kalan's sake, for Aeli's sake…and most of all, for Kain's sake, I won't lose!')_

Mai dashed in at Kain…and immediately he moved inside her reach, grabbing her arm and twisting it in a simple lock, then planted an elbow in her stomach. She gasped, stunned, eyes wide, from the force of the blow. As she stared down at his crouched form in shock, he stared up in concern, hesitating.

"Hey! Boy!" Alyssa snapped. "What are you doing? Hesitating? Did Miyu go easy on you before? We have a healer here, too, so don't worry about how close you'll come to killing her! Just take her out!"

Mai had recovered and tried to seize the initiative on Kain as he crouched there, hesitating, but he reacted swiftly to her recovery, stepping behind her and sending her flying with an acrobatic _capoeira_ kick. The kick was strong, fierce, and Mai bounced across the ground several times before falling off the edge of the platform.

"Mai…" Kain murmured.

"Keep going until the woman says 'I give up'," Alyssa instructed him coldly. "It's an insult to her if you don't."

"Easy for you to say…" Kain muttered.

"N-not yet, Kain- _sensei_ …." He turned and stared as Mai floated back onto the platform. "Not yet…I'm fine with that." This she said, despite the fact that she was already breathing hard.

"I'm not done yet!" she insisted, charging in again. Kain suddenly stepped above her and kicked her down into the ground. She bounced like a basketball, but even as she tried to recover, her head reeling, Kain was on her again. She gritted her teeth as she tried desperately to meet his attack. _('How!? How is there such a difference between us!? I'm…I've gotten so much stronger, I can't lose to him this badly…just one hit!')_

8-8-8

"…The fifteen minutes are up."

Mai lay on the ground, panting, breathless, haggard, disheveled, unable even to levitate with her rings' power. Alyssa approached her and smirked. Kain, without expression or declaration, turned and walked slowly up the stairs, taking his cloak from Kenjirô en route, knowing he couldn't say anything to her at that point.

Alyssa watched him go, still smirking, then turned back to Mai. "Trying to protect someone when that's the extent of your power?" she teased. "You're just a burden, Tokiha Mai. Perhaps Kain could use the help of the princess, Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva, but the mere middle school student Tokiha Mai should just go back to the classes where she belongs. You're all talk."

Mai managed to glare up at the demon girl, although she could give voice to no response. Alyssa kneeled down and put her face close to the bigger girl's. "But…if you're serious about this…I guess I can give you a hand…so that you'll be strong enough to stand on that stage…."

8-8-8

"Ah! What a nice day today, too!"

"Huh?" Kagome stared at the girls. "Where's everyone going?"

The excited party consisted of Izumi, Riza, Miki, Riku, Risa, Kanade, Yukari, and Matake. "We're heading to Tokyo to do some shopping in Shibuya for summer vacation!" Izumi explained cheerfully.

"We'll be buying swimsuits!" Kanade added.

"Kagome- _chan_ , do you want to come?" Yukari asked. "And you ought to bring Kazumi, too…it's no fair, she's been hanging out with you guys so much recently…."

"Shibuya, huh?" Kagome said with a sigh. "Sounds nice! But we're busy today with our own summer vacation preparations…."

"Really? That's too bad," Risa noted.

"What about Mai- _san_?" Matake asked. "I heard she was doing something like just shutting herself inside with a cooler on…that's not healthy, I tell you, not at all…."

"Ah, yeah…about Mai…in this case, 'cooler' just doesn't really cut it…."

"W-wait a…minute…" Mai muttered. "W-where…the heck…am I!?"

"What a silly question," Alyssa noted. "You're on a frozen mountain, of course…a sub-realm of the material plane, a portion of my resort. Akari and Kiami dragged you briefly through here earlier, you know."

"B-but why am I here?" Mai demanded, shivering and clutching herself as the wind roared by her, pelting her bare skin with freezing air and snow. "If you were going to take me here, you could have warned me!" Indeed, dressed as she was in a blouse and miniskirt, she was quite ill-prepared for negative 40 degree (Celsius) weather.

"That would defeat the whole purpose, wouldn't it?" Alyssa sneered. "Do you have your card?"

"Y-yeah…right here…."

She took it out, and Alyssa snatched it from her hand. "W-wait a minute…!" she began.

"This is a test for _you_ ," Alyssa insisted, waving the card in the air as she began to walk away. "Using this will be cheating. You'll have to rely on your own magical powers to survive in this special piece of hell for seven days." She turned back to her. "This is the real deal, after all. You have shown flashes of brilliance, you talk big on occasion, you help out…but if you're serious about walking side-by-side with Kain, as the leader of his little band of merry women, you have to at least be able to stand up to him, even if you can't defeat him yet. I'll admit…with all he's done, his additional experience and his natural genius, not to mention his insane drive, it'd be foolish to expect you to be able to fight him as an equal so easily…that's why I'm giving you this special chance to catch up to him.

"And so this is the perfect place. It's a perfect risk/reward, on many facets. Firstly: this is a place of ice, and your natural element tends towards fire. It's your worst enemy…and one that, therefore, while more dangerous to you, is also one you are more prepared to defeat, if you tap into your natural power. Secondly and thirdly, it's all about your choices: you'll have to grow, or die here. Either through your own merits…or the merits of the Crystal Princess."

"What are you talking about?" Mai muttered, her teeth chattering.

"Do you know why Momo- _chan_ was suddenly so wary of you after you learned your past from Jynx and Takamichi? Because you are a completely different person from the Crystal Princess that was saved by Kalan Lockeheart. She was worried that reminding you of that would bring _her_ back. Her memories were suppressed, and a new being emerged from being raised here at Mahora Academy. That's why, deep down, you're still just a middle school girl, why you can't really be a part of this world, and why you can't quite remember everything you want to. The Crystal Princess, Mai Alusia Hairen Takiva, is inside there, but you are just Tokiha Mai, a big-busted Japanese girl. If you're desperate enough to survive…maybe you can call her forth to save you…but if she comes out…it may mean the death of your personality…of _you_."

Mai stared at her…so shocked and disturbed by this revelation that she had forgotten the cold and had momentarily stopped shivering. As a new gust reminded her of her predicament, Alyssa mercifully offered, "I'll give you a beginner's hint. Go ahead and start by activating _kanka_. It'll protect you from the cold for a while, at least."

Shivering, Mai managed to do so…and to her surprise, as the energy flooded through her, the cold vanished as well. She felt herself at a normal temperature. "Amazing…" she muttered, looking at the various parts of her body as they throbbed with warm power.

" _Kanka_ is a perfect battle skill, utilizing both _ki_ and mana. Filling the body with that energy protects against all natural hazards and serves as armor to resist unnatural ones. You won't have to worry about freezing…for as long as you can sustain it. But it won't last forever…with your stubbornness, you can probably keep it going for thirty minutes straight, an hour at the most, and then it'll leave you, and you'll die soon after. So, you have that time to look within yourself and find the energy you need to survive.

"Of course, that's not the only way out." She drew a bell from somewhere about her person and set it on the ground in front of Mai. "When you're ready to give up, just ring this bell, and I'll take you out of here…but that will be admitting defeat. And I won't let a defeated person go with Kain…for that person's _own_ sake."

Mai stared at her sullenly as she headed for the entrance, but then Alyssa stopped and said over her shoulder, "Oh…just so you know…Kain was doing his best to take you out swiftly, incapacitate you or knock you out in one hit, so he wouldn't have to keep fighting you, but you withstood everything he could dish out. You ended up going the whole fifteen minutes…there aren't too many people who could even last that long against him in that state. I'll admit you have the potential, or I wouldn't waste my time with you like this."

"So, in other words, there was such a world of difference between us he felt he had to just knock me out quickly?" Mai muttered.

"You could see it that way. Best of luck!" And she stepped across the transportation rune and vanished. Shortly afterward, so did the pentagram…sealing Mai inside the frozen mountain wasteland.

Mai glared after her, but her thoughts were on Kain. _('He never aimed at my face, either. Pretending to be a gentleman again…you_ baka _,_ _Kain. I always felt…like I was more his big sister than anything…and now I know…I'm old enough to qualify…and I can't stand to see him get hurt. I have to protect him, too, the way Kalan protected me. Just watch me…I'll catch up to you…Kain.')_

8-8-8

"Is this all right, Alyssa- _sama_?" Miyu asked Alyssa. "Isn't this dangerous?"

"Hmph. I really don't care. I doubt she'll die. I doubt the Crystal Princess will let her. Besides, I can't stand personalities like hers. I'm not sure what I hate more…self-righteousness while not having any real convictions, or that ridiculous sense of responsibility while being coddled all her life…or after having such a peaceful and appropriate world granted to her, tossing it all away and running back into the terrible life so many sacrificed themselves to save her from. If Tokiha Mai dies and the Crystal Princess survives…well, that's an acceptable outcome as well."

She glanced back at the circle of pentagrams with a smile. "But…I doubt she'll give in that easily. She should have more than enough tools to overcome this. She wants to keep Kain safe during their little escapade? That's fine…but I won't permit her to fail. That's why I'm giving her this hell…."

Kagome and Momo entered the palace…and stared at Kain, sitting by himself in the entrance hall. "What's up?" Kagome asked.

Kain glanced up at them. "Oh…Kagome…Momo. Nothing…."

"Where's everyone else?" Momo queried.

"Oh, they're off training…."

"And…shouldn't you be with them?" Kagome pressed.

"Ah…well…."

"He's worthless right now," Alyssa put in, entering the room. "Poor little boy is pining because his girl is far away. How sweet." She laughed evilly as Kain reddened. "Oh, but you're so much fun to tease…but really, so put out because of Mai? So worried about her?"

"Of course I am!" Kain snapped, hotly. "You put Kenjirô and me through that hell for a week, and we barely survived…and now you're subjecting Mai to it!? How am I supposed to react!?"

"I would _think_ with a little more trust and understanding," Alyssa replied coolly. "Remember that _you_ came to me in the first place. I warned you that you might not like my methods, and still you insisted…and now it's Mai's turn."

"Right…I know," Kain growled. "And that's why I'm not tearing this place apart to go rescue her. But I don't have to like it…."

"It is very sweet," Kagome said to Momo.

"It's very sweet," Momo agreed.

Smirking, Alyssa sniffed and turned away. "In any case, Kain is too muddle-headed with this crisis to focus on any training. If you two want to see everyone, come right in. The library trio is practicing spells up in the balcony café, and everyone else should be back from their rounds soon enough. Then you can join them on the next run."

"Is Mai really going to be all right?" Kagome demanded.

"Oh, she should be fine…physically, at least. Her body won't let her die. Her mind, however…." She glanced back and cast Momo a coy smile. "…Well, that's something else…."

Momo, endeavoring to ignore Alyssa's needle, reached down and took Kain by the hand. "Come on," she said insistently. "Let's go. You can't mope around here just because of Mai's tough training…we have to greet everyone…."

"R-right…" Kain replied. "…In a minute." When he continued to resist Momo's pull, she released him, stared at him for a few seconds, shrugged, nodded, and finally followed Kagome up the stairs into the palace proper.

Kain watched them go, then removed Mai's card (his copy of it) from his robe. He stared at it. "I can use this to bring her back at any time…to save her," he muttered to himself. "I can end this entire stupid trial…." He shook his head and put the card away. "But I can't. This is Mai's life to live…to gain or lose…her task to overcome." Thus admonishing himself, he hurried up the stairs after his disciples and students.

8-8-8

"Wind!" Yue commanded. A blast of air movement responded to her injunction, and it whipped across the balcony and knocked over all the assembled cups.

Her friends clapped and cheered in appreciation. "Kya! That's amazing, Yue!" Nodoka cheered.

"That's farther than I got on mine," Ami congratulated her. "And I've been practicing, too. Well done!"

Kain clapped as he approached. "Very well done, Yue! When did you get this good?"

"Ah…well…." Slightly embarrassed, Yue manifested her artifact. "I simply made up a more efficient training method based on information I acquired from my artifact. And in order to gain a further theoretical understanding of magic, I obtained a copy of the beginner's magic textbook from a famous private school in the magical realm, and…."

Kain laughed as she haltingly finished her lecture. "That's great! Really, it's a lot like the kind of things I did when I was learning magic as a child. As expected of Yue!"

"N-not really…" Yue mumbled.

"It makes me wonder why her grades are that bad if she's that smart," Kenjirô mumbled. The group was, as Alyssa had promised, just returning from training, and arrived in time to start witnessing this scene.

"Who knows?" Ami said brightly. "I try to help her study, but…."

"In any case, getting here was the hardest part," Kain murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "As long as you've made it this far, everything else is easy. Another 78 hours or so and we'll be having you using magic arrows and other basic attack magics…."

"S-seventy-eight hours…that's tougher than learning to drive…." She shook her head. "N-no, I'll do my best!"

"Y-yeah! Me too!" Nodoka enthused.

"That's the spirit! I'm still not a master myself, but I'm more than qualified to help with training if it's basic attack spells."

"E-eh?"

Kain moved over to look at Yue's book. "Can I take a look? Let's see…just what kind of training session is Yue using…? Ah…how nostalgic…."

Hinagiku stared at the scene dourly. "Well, he seems to have forgotten about Mai- _chan_ quickly enough," she muttered.

"Let him be," Momo giggled. "He needs this right now. Kain thinks too much, but it some ways he's like his father…he gets an idea and won't let go. His mind is powerful, but sometimes like a freight train, impossible to steer or get off track. He can't train because he's worried about Mai, but teaching magic doesn't remind him of her troubles…it reminds him of more peaceful, happier times from his childhood, and that's the distraction he needs."

"Yeah, I guess so…."

Yue flushed as Kain began to chatter, his face rather too close to hers (from Yue's point of view) as he peered at the book. Nodoka watched as well, almost dreamily. _('Ah…Kain-_ sensei _…personally…how nice…')_ she thought, imagining it. _('Personal…teaching…personal….')_ She shook her head as her thoughts began to go astray. _('W-what do I do…?')_

 _["Accept what you feel and continue on with those feelings!"]_ she recalled from earlier.

 _('Y-yes, Mr. Priest, you're right!')_

"I'll do my best, too!" Nodoka burst out.

"Eh? Y-yes!" Yue responded in surprise.

"I better get back on it too," Kagome sighed with a smile. "I'm falling behind at this…."

As the girls began to jabber about their desire to continue their efforts, Kiami suddenly put in, "Still, some of us did a bit too much sweating back at training. To finish our break, why don't we all take a refreshing bath?"

"Ah, sounds nice!"

"Yes, probably…."

She glanced over at Kain and smiled impishly. "And maybe we should have the boys join us…it might take Kain- _sensei_ 's mind off of his troubles…."

" _Hai_ , _hai_ …" Akari murmured, shoving her companion out the door. "Let's go already before you say anything else troublesome…."

"Goodness, they're so laid-back," Kenjirô muttered, although with a smile. "I wonder how many of them really think that they're doing anything more than going on a nice little (exciting) vacation. Mai- _san_ , though…I think she has the closest idea of what she's getting involved in…which is why Alyssa- _san_ is giving her this special training."

"Y-yeah…Mai…."

Kenjirô actually glowered at Kain. "C'mon, would you lighten up already? You can't do anything no matter how much you worry. Besides, I've seen Mai- _san_ at work, and I know she's strong. _You_ should know that better than anyone…."

"Y-yeah…I know…but I can't help it…." He sighed. "I know I asked for this to begin with…I came to Alyssa for training, knowing that she was a demon…but because I know…I always worry she'll take it too far…I mean, when it was just me, I wasn't too worried…I knew I could take it. But…thinking of it becoming someone else's problem…it's not so funny anymore…."

8-8-8

"… _n_."

"…- _chan_."

"Mai- _chan_ , do you have a moment?"

"…Hmm?"

Mai opened her eyes and stared up into the slightly worried, youthful face of Takamichi. "What…? Takamichi…?"

"Ah, sorry…were you sleeping?"

"No, my eyes were just closed…you need something?"

"No…well…." Takamichi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Actually…I was just wondering if you could teach me the trick to using _kanka_ , you see…."

"It's easy," Mai replied, bringing Takamichi up short.

"Eh…?"

"Just turn yourself into nothingness." Mai looked down at her hands as she raised and opened them.

"That's…kind of hard to do…."

"It's not hard at all…right hand…left hand…there." As she spoke, the energies gathered in the indicated hand and then exploded out into the _kanka_ field. She flashed Takamichi a 'victory' sign.

"Ohh!?" Even after seeing it again, it was amazing how easily it came to the little girl. "That's incredible, Mai- _chan_! Why is it that you can do it so cleanly?"

"…? Why, you ask…? Becoming nothing is easy…after all…I've never had anything in me to begin with….that's why."

Takamichi turned away, cupping his chin, considering this silently.

"…? What's wrong, Takamichi?"

"No…Mai- _chan_ …you mustn't say things like that. At least, right now…people like Kalan- _san_ , and Master…and me, too…we're all here for you, right?"

Mai looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"…But I don't like your master's cigarettes," she insisted.

Takamichi laughed. "I-I think you'll just have to give him a break on that one…."

Mai shook herself back to reality. She started as she awoke. The energy was flowing through her again. Her _kanka_ had run out over an hour ago, but while she'd had it she'd managed to make a shelter for herself. She still couldn't come up with any spell or magic or anything in the meantime, and after it ran out she burrowed herself in the shelter and tried to avoid freezing to death…and then sleep had taken her. Perhaps she should have died, but….

"Now…I have all my energy back…or did I never empty it?" she muttered to herself. She shook her head. "There's still so much I don't know…about myself…is that better, or worse?"

She shook her head again, and then tapped it with her hand. "In any case, it's good I can avoid freezing to death for now, but even if I got an instant recharge, I can't expect to just survive on _kanka_ for a week. Even if I'm a magical princess or whatever, my power has to have a limit. Seven days…isn't that just too hard? What am I even supposed to learn here?"

And then a reply suddenly came to her vocal inquiries…from her stomach. "Ah…I-I guess I need to look for food first. Can't do anything on an empty stomach. Kain was dropping hints earlier about surviving on fish, so there has to be a stream or something around here…."

Alyssa watched her with her vicious smile from afar while she began her explorations. "So, you're finding a little reserve in there somewhere…but how long can you last? If you want to live, as yourself, you don't have many choices. Struggle as you like, human, but you'll be ringing that bell soon enough. Realize your own weakness, the mortality of Tokiha Mai. Those of weak spirit will not depart on this quest. That…is for your own sake, as well."

Mai found a stream and waded into it. Sure enough, there were fish in there, but Mai, never having had Akari's lesson on barehanded fishing, wasn't sure how to go about catching them. "Hmm…maybe turning on _kanka_ full blast would shoot them all out of here for me, but…that's dangerous. I don't know how long I can keep it up, and if I use it all up, I'll really freeze to death. It's like…well, Yue- _chan_ explained it like some sort of video game. _Ki_ uses physical energy, or it's like using HP as a resource, and mana is of course something like MP, so using _kanka_ is like using both at the same time, slowly draining yourself…that's why they need me to train using it more efficiently so much. In any case, I should try to prepare that cave a little better if I want a place I can really survive for seven days…but…how can I get a fire for warmth, or cooking?"

 _["…This is a place of ice, and your natural element tends towards fire. It's your worst enemy…and one that, therefore, while more dangerous to you, is also one you are more prepared to defeat, if you tap into your natural power."]_

Mai looked down at her hands. "Easy for her to say," she muttered. "Tap into my natural power…? Well, it's true that my artifact is a fire-throwing magic item, and…Kagutsuchi…he's a fire spirit…but…I've only summoned him when I've had my artifact…."

She shook her head again. "Well…I just have to try…."

It took far more effort than she would have liked catching the fish and taking it back to her cave. Her _kanka_ gave out before she could figure out how to get a fire started. She huddled down, freezing and unable to either cook or eat her raw fish, and finally drifted off to dangerous sleep. Something in her managed to awaken just before she froze to death, and once again _kanka_ was able to save her from hypothermia…however, having not eaten, her strength was low. She tried several meditation exercises and spell chants she remembered, but nothing would bring forth fire, and finally she just cooked the fish…with nearly the last of this round of _kanka_. She ate the barely-edible meat before once again snuggling as deep into her cave as she could manage, trying to avoid shivering.

The bell Alyssa had provided sat at the entrance to her cave. She glared at it. "As if I'll ring that," she muttered.

But the days only got harder for Mai, not easier. On fourth day, as she wandered in search of something…anything…that could stave off her fate for a few more hours, her energy ran out, and she collapsed in the snow.

Alyssa appeared, hovering above her. "Have you seen the light yet, Mai?" she said. "Think about it…why is a mere middle school girl like you going through all of this? For Kain? What obligation do you have to that boy? Or is it for your past? Why should you care anything about a past that doesn't matter to your world, to a history soaked in tears and blood? What meaning can you possibly find in this ridiculous training?"

Mai was silent for a moment, and then responded. "N-now that I think about it…was there…a reason I had to do all of this…? Nearly getting myself killed…flirting with death like this…just for Kain…or anything else…I am just a middle school girl…and this was supposed to be a fun summer vacation, too, my last summer vacation of middle school…." She suddenly began to laugh, hoarsely and harshly. "W-who knew…I actually had such half-baked determination…that's no good…I knew it…I should just…."

"That's right," Alyssa put in soothingly. She placed the bell down in front of Mai. "That's why you should ring this. Admit your defeat and your lack of power."

Mai reached out and grabbed the bell. She raised her face in anger. "As if…like hell I'll give up!"

She jumped to her feet, _kanka_ surging through her and once again revitalizing her. "I won't give up! I won't give up! I won't give up!" She reared back and heaved the bell, and it flew off into the mountain blizzard. Alyssa stared in shock, too surprised and overcome (and, perhaps, frightened) to even mention that the bell had made plenty of rings in its flight.

And then Mai collapsed back into the snow, her last-gasp energy depleted.

Alyssa continued staring at her, then sniffed and turned away. "Very well. I must admit your spirit exceeded my expectations, even if your intelligence did not. I'll check on your corpse in a little while." And she vanished.

8-8-8

Meanwhile, in the real world….

Well, more or less.

Chisame laughed as she lay back on her couch, drinking her lemonade as the cool air blasted her and the digital mice spirits floated around her. "Ah! Really, air conditioners are the best! Got to be mankind's greatest invention!"

"Yes, Chiu- _sama_!"

"I agree!"

And her computer, programmed to auto-refresh and alert her at the page's update, sounded a warning. She sat up quickly. "Oh!? Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes!"

Mahoo!? Japan's 'Weekly Blog Rankings' posted its listing, and at the top was Chiu's Homepage. "Yes! The top spot! My electronic spirit cluster's information manipulation is perfect, as expected!" She laughed maniacally. "With this, the throne of the 3rd Queen of Blogs is mine! With my skills and you electronic spirit clusters, taking control of the online world will no longer be a dream! The conquest has already begun! Thanks to my linking with and building an online extension of Sôma's Romance Threads (that cosplay shop owned by a member of one of the twelve families), my financial empire is already off the ground!"

The spirits began to cheerfully praise and worship their master, but she fell silent as she stared at her computer screen. She set her hands on her desk, and finally dropped her head. "I feel…so empty…."

"C-Chiu- _sama_?"

8-8-8

"Are you giving up?"

Mai glanced blearily up at the speaker…up into the face of a small child, framed by short but unkempt red-orange hair and bright violet eyes. The girl's expression was blank, emotionless, and she was dressed regally, in a gown of ancient design, fashioned by a civilization that ruled a great world of magic and was pompously aware of the fact.

"Y-you…the Crystal Princess…."

"Why…are you there?" the girl asked.

"I-I can't…go on…I won't…give up…but…I j-just can't…."

"Why not?"

Mai struggled to think. "I-I'm not…you…."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're me."

Mai stared at her and the girl continued. "I can see your heart…deep down, you're half-afraid…that your friend is right…that you're not even the 'real you'. But if it's not you…then who is it? Who is the real…us?"

"I-isn't it you? You were first…."

"I was first. I am a weapon and a tool, and nothing more. I…understand that, understand why I was created. I exist as the tool to dominate Arcanus Myrror. The Obsidian Star is a parasite that insinuates itself into magical worlds and then consumes them from the inside. I was made to make that possible, the final culmination of their plan. It's not even the people…it's the world itself. Humans and the other races aren't even cattle…they're an infestation in the fruit they love. I was engineered as a bug to pollinate it for them. I didn't have real parents, no siblings, family, friends, associates…I don't even know how old I really am, if I was created as a little girl, if I aged normally until they froze my age, or if they aged me quickly once I was born, or made. I had nothing…I was nothing…until I was saved by Kalan, by Aeli, by Gato and Takamichi and the rest. And it was thanks to them that I became anything." She raised a hand and pointed it at the older Mai. "And you are what was born from the life, the true life I was finally given. Whether or not you have my memories, you are the closest thing we have to a real 'us'. If you are not the 'real one'…then who can be?"

She knelt down and was nearly able to stare levelly at Mai, she was so small. "If you don't want to die…if you don't want to lose the life we've gained…then take my power and make use of it. I am you, and you are me, so all that is mine is yours, too…you just have to look for it."

"B-but…I don't know how…I j-just can't see…."

"Yes, you can…you just have to stop being afraid of finding it."

The little Mai reached out her hand, and the older Mai, struggling, did the same, and finally took the tiny appendage. Little Mai then burst into light and spread out like a web in front of Mai's eyes. Concourses of magic, channels and gates and rivers and dams, all spread out before her vision….

…And she understood….

"Kagutsuchi."

Flame erupted around her. Moments later she was floating in the air, resting on the back of the great hovering firebird. It turned its head back to her and cooed inquisitively.

"Sorry for this, Kagutsuchi," she muttered sleepily. "It's a little rude of me to call you for something like this…but, I have no choice…and it's all right…I finally understand…you won't be alone anymore…."

The creature gave another coo in reply as Mai fell asleep astride its warm back.

Alyssa stared out at the creature. "Well, well, well…" she muttered. "I really did underestimate her." She smiled and turned away. "I admit defeat, Mai. _Now_ you are ready to be the president of your little club."

8-8-8

Day Seven of the Hell Training (Part Reverse).

"Healing light, restore life," Kagome murmured, waving her wand, and the bird in the conservatory sat up, its wounded wing mended. "There you go," she told it, and it took wing back into the trees.

Momo watched with admiration. _('Her mage powers are developing well…somehow, it seems she has a natural aptitude for healing. And it's grown so much over the last seven days…perhaps her concern for Mai has helped even more….')_

"That's getting easier!" Kagome remarked as she turned back to her friend. "Well, what's next…wait…are you hurt, Momo?"

She was looking at Momo's hand, which was bandaged. "Eh? This? Oh, it's not much. I was just training a little earlier…maybe it was a bit much to take on Kiami- _chan_ and Akari- _chan_ at the same time, even for me…."

"Well, let's fix that up, then," Kagome said, drawing out her card. "Come forth!"

"Eh?" Momo started. "Bringing out Tenseiga, just for something like this…?"

Kagome didn't respond, but closed her eyes and held the sword cross her palms in front of her, rather than taking it by the hilt. "Restore, Tenseiga," she commanded it.

A burst of light and wind energy rushed out, and Momo could feel her injury dissipate and vanish. She removed the wrap and inspected her perfect skin. "Ah…."

Kagome dismissed her artifact and put her card away. "I've been practicing with this, too (mostly on Kain - _sensei_ and Kenjirô- _kun_ , who get themselves beat up the most). I can use its full power twice, but I can now use it many times by invoking a small portion of its power."

Momo smiled appreciatively at her. "Kagome…you've really been working hard at this, haven't you?"

"Yeah…I guess so." She made a serious face. "You want the truth? It's about what that old gentleman said. About Kain- _sensei_ 's village…and what happened to it. I know…Kain- _sensei_ would never ask me to, but still, if I can someday get the power to help them…well, I just can't let that go, right? I-I know I'm not much of a fighter, but if I can help by being a healer…if I can do something as great as that…then I'll work at becoming the best healer in the world!"

Momo continued to smile, then turned back towards the others doing their own spot-training a short distance away. _('Yes…Kagome's grown…and she's not the only one. Kenjirô-_ kun _has gotten so much stronger, too, as has Hina-_ chan _, Erika-_ chan _, even Akari-_ chan _and Kiami-_ chan _. Kazumi-_ chan _has improved her own ability to summon spirits. And as for the others….')_

"Eh?" Kain stared at the three in surprise. "You've already finished 78 hours worth of study?"

"Y-yes!" Nodoka, Yue, and Ami replied. Nodoka qualified, "I-I haven't finished the practical training yet, but I've managed to finish the study portion…."

"Well, well…excellent work, all three of you! Then, I guess it's time to get started on teaching you the next part…."

" _Hai_!"

"Ah, those three are amazing, too," Kagome sighed. "I'm supposed to be of mage blood, but their conviction just blows me away…."

Momo just smiled. _('Yes…everyone's gotten so much stronger…we're actually forming into that perfect party Kamo-_ kun _keeps talking about…and speaking of which, today is the last day of Mai's training. How is she doing…?')_

"Hey, how's everyone doing!" a new voice called out—more in statement than in question—as Nanami suddenly came wandering in.

She was actually flanked by Chisame, who was practically being shoved in by Rei and Miyu. "I've told you, I'm not going to run away anymore. Just let go already!" the net idol barked.

Seemingly ignorant of her classmate behind her, or just ignoring her, Nanami continued, "I've brought some supplies for our wonderful club, and even brought along an errant member, too!" She held up the sack she carried as Momo approached. "Here's the meat you wanted for the barbecue. Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes," Momo replied, taking the sack. "We've got everything else we need. Thank you for your help, Jinnai- _chan_."

"And you even brought Hasegawa- _san_ too?" Kagome asked. "Well, she is one of our friends, after all! Welcome!"

" _B-ba…_ you're wrong!"

"She was seen loitering around outside at the corner convenience store, so I extended our club's invitation to her as well," Rei explained.

"Liar! That was half-kidnapping, you punk!"

Alyssa was still absent, but the group broke out everything they needed and started their barbecue, taking a break and celebrating their achievements with good food. Rei glanced around casually (coolly) at the group as she slowly sampled her own meal. _('Cooking…and eating…with…friends…this feeling is….')_

Chisame's spirits floated, manifested, around her, sampling the food as well. She ignored them, seemingly used to them, as she inquired, "I don't see Tokiha anywhere, though. This is supposed to celebrate her finishing her 'leadership training' or something, right? Is it really okay to begin without the main star?"

"Ah…she is supposed to be back by now," Momo mentioned. "I am worried about her…maybe…."

"If you're worried, then maybe it's time to go see her."

The group jumped at Alyssa's sudden appearance. "It's time," she said. "I've bothered her enough, and I have nothing more to say to her. Kain, you should go welcome her back…and I suppose you can take her roommates with you." She handed Mai's card over to him and walked up to the table, past him, with a wave. "You know where to go. I'm going to eat."

As Kain, Momo and Kagome hurried off at speed, with Kenjirô and Hikaru tagging along, Chisame stared after them. "So, what's this 'leadership training' about, anyway?" she demanded of Nodoka, who was closest at the time.

"Ah, well, you see…." She explained the situation to Chisame.

"W-what!? That's crazy! Not to mention dumb!"

"W-well…."

"Yes…" Nanami said slowly. "It's certainly extreme. That Mai…she's really fallen head-over-heels into lovey-dovey love with Kain- _sensei_ , hasn't she…?"

Nanami's announcement caused Nodoka, Yue, Hinagiku and Kazumi to do synchronized spit-takes in the middle of their drinking. Amazingly, Nodoka was the first one to charge up to Nanami. "I-i-i-i-i-i-i-is that really true?" Honya cried. "Like I thought…."

"What do you think? Nobody would go through this kind of hellish training on a snowy mountain for nothing, right? It's love, I tell you! L-o-v-e!"

"I-it's love?" Erika said.

"That's love?" Akari added.

"What are you people talking about?" Nanami pressed, barely concealing her joy and glee as she turned to Erika and Akari. "You two are both the same way, too, right? In l-o-v-e with Kain- _sensei_ …."

" _Wha_ …!?" Akari sputtered as Erika reddened.

"You've all locked yourselves inside this mysterious castle, doing crazy stuff like training and all that. It's gotta be big-time love…."

"T-that's not…" Nodoka began, uselessly.

"What are you talking about, Jinnai- _san_? This is…." Yue added.

"I always train like this," Akari explained. "I have since long before I'd met Kain- _sensei_!"

"I'm just doing my part for my class, for everyone!" Erika insisted.

Kamo, who had been sitting around eating his own share, began to laugh. "You young ladies…although you all say that, I've got some cold, hard proof here, you know? Well, we're all gathered here, after all. Shall we have a long-overdue update on _that_ situation again?"

He manifested a scroll and unrolled it. "Take a close look! This chart shows the affection level of everyone (female) within this resort in regards to Kain, all according to my research! This updated version even has special parameters added!"

He unrolled it from the bottom up. A quick-eyed individual would take in the notes of five categories rated 1-10 for a total of fifty, with some almost illegible note about some kind of bonus, with the five 'parameters' or categories being friendship, love, closeness, affection, and sensuality. Numbers fell next to each name as they were ordered by total. From the bottom up they listed Miyu Greer, Jinnai Nanami, Higurashi Kagome, Mizuno Ami, Tsukimori Kiami, Hasegawa Chisame….

Before the scroll could show any higher than that, Yue made a diving grab and snatched it up. Her panic mode was in full power.

"W-wait, what's going on?" Ami asked in confusion.

"Didn't I mention before?" Kamo said smugly. "As a spirit of contracts and emotions, I have a high degree of active empathy, and I can easily perceive people's affections for others."

"YOU WHAT!?" the group burst out in a unison mixture of delight, regret, horror, and fear.

"By the way, Yuecchi, I have a ton more in reserve, so don't worry," Kamo assured her, manifesting a half-dozen more scrolls.

"PLEASE STOP!" Yue wailed, and added almost as an afterthought, "And what on earth does 'Sensuality' mean here anyway!?"

Kiami and Nanami seemed absolutely amused by this, but Akari and Erika suddenly snatched up the scrolls from Kamo. "It's not nice to peek into people's hearts like that," Erika said sweetly. Using a spell, she quickly turned the scrolls to ash.

"Oh, wait a waste, it's all burned up," Kiami giggled again. "What an amusing distraction…."

"Oi, any way you look at it, this is messed up!" Chisame seethed. "And how did I get up to 35 points, anyway? Hell no! Not for that idiot teacher! And what the hell is 'Sensuality' supposed to mean?"

"But, you know, is it really that big of a deal?" Nanami teased. "I mean, just knowing everyone's 'affection level' for Kain- _sensei_ …about the only ones who would be bothered by this would be the ones with _extremely_ high scores…." Yue began to panic at this declaration. "Oh? Oh? In that case, those of you who rushed to hide or burn the scrolls just now sure seem suspicious, _hmm_?"

Her interested gaze swept over Kazumi, Nodoka, Yue, Hinagiku, Erika, Rei, and Akari, all of whose names had not been seen and who therefore were above Chisame's respectable (except to her) 35 score. Several of them blushed and either looked away or tried to make some sort of excuse. She began to laugh. "Just kidding, just kidding. But, still, it looks like there's no mistake that everyone here is all in love with Kain- _sensei_ …."

"There ain't no 'all in love' here!" Chisame snapped.

"Please stop with all this stupid 'love' talk!" Hinagiku barked.

"Anyway," Ami murmured, "where is Mai- _san_? She should be back by now…."

8-8-8

The usual blizzard had actually been replaced with a freezing fog. "Can't see much of anything through this," Kagome said. "How will we find her with all this mist…?"

"What are you talking about?" Kenjirô replied. "She's shining through, plain as day. Must be up on a cliff or peak up there."

"Huh? Up where? What are you talking about?"

Not speaking, Kain moved swiftly that direction. Momo, Kenjirô, and Hikaru followed him easily, and Kagome, yelping, tried to keep up. Finally, the mist broke apart, and there was Mai, standing on the crest, seemingly perfectly fine in the cold, and staring out over the jagged mountains below.

Kain smiled at her. "Mai," he said simply.

Mai turned and looked at them all. Her expression was serious, thoughtful, and almost cold. Then she suddenly smiled. "Hey. There you are. What took you so long?"

Kain smiled back at her, and tossed her the card. She caught it, and instantly flame blazed around her, circling into her rings and transforming her outfit into a regal half-dress battle uniform they had never seen before. Flame seemed to lick and flow around her, creating a nimbus of visible power. Floating in the air, radiating glory, she seemed less like a 'Crystal Princess' and more like a 'Flame Goddess'.

"Seven days!" she snapped, settling onto the ground and retracting all her adornments back into her card. "Where's Alyssa? Doesn't she have anything to say now?"

Kain chuckled. "I guess not. That must be why she sent us to collect you. Come on…everyone's waiting for you…President."

He turned and started off. After congratulating her, the others turned and followed him…but as she hurried after them, Kenjirô suddenly stopped and turned back to her. "Why?" he asked.

She was brought up short by his interest and question. "What?"

"Why did you go this far, anyway?" he demanded. "I mean, not that I'm complaining…I'm glad to see you've got this much resolve, this much heart. But…forgive me if I say it surprised me, Mai- _san_. I didn't see it in you before. Why…would you go through all this, for a world you never wanted in the first place?"

"Why? Well…." Mai hesitated, unable to come up with a good answer.

Kenjirô cocked his head at Mai. "Was it…for him?"

"Him?" Mai seemed reluctant to catch his meaning, but finally turned her gaze away and said, "Well…yeah…but not only for him. For myself, too…and…."

Her memories flashed across her eyes…Alyssa standing with knife ready in front of a frozen Kain…Erika and Miyu bouncing over the school, clashing with their bizarre weapons…Momo transforming into a _shinigami_ and attacking Kairen…Kiriha with her hands on Kagome…Kenjirô and Kain locking swords…Eminus blasting Kain from behind…the Graf overcoming both Kain and Kenjirô…Momo, Hinagiku, Kenjirô, Kain, and everyone fighting in the tournament…and Kain fighting Sakura. And not only these…her memories of Kalan, Aeli, Saber, Jynx, Aiden, Eishun, Gato, Byakuya, and Takamichi….

"For all of you. All of our friends…realizing what I gave up before, and how I could always give it up again and return to a peaceful, safe, uncomplicated life…but how I would be giving up all of you as well…my friends…like it or not, I know I belong here now. Alyssa and her little tortures weren't going to keep me away."

She cast a serious look at him. "But what do you mean, 'for him' anyway? What are you, Kamo- _kun_ 's secret service now?"

Kenjirô shrugged. "I just wondered. So many of his students have schoolgirl crushes on him, and while I needle him about it all the time, I can't really fault him…or them. It's just the way he is, and I have to admit, guys like him are rare enough. But you…you're different. But more importantly…I think he sees you differently, too."

Mai stared aghast and flushed. "W-what?"

"I'm not saying you're the one girl out of the fifty or so that he loves back," Kenjirô continued smoothly. "I don't claim to be an expert on relationships or people's feelings. But…whether as a sister, just as a disciple, as a friend, or as a lover…I don't know which way, but you're definitely special to him. He showed it during this week, barely able to concentrate for more than two minutes before worrying about you alone in here. But even before that…it shows that you're the closest one to him, for better or worse."

"Mai! Kenjirô- _kun_! What are you doing? Hurry up!" Kagome called.

Kenjirô smiled. "We better hurry. Sorry to bother you…and welcome back…President."

Mai smiled back and hurried after him, trying to put his last comments from her mind. What did it matter, anyway, just how, exactly, any of them felt? What mattered was, they were all close enough to do what they needed to do…help each other on their great quest. How, exactly, everyone's feelings would sort out…that, as Kain always said, there was always time for it all later.

F I N

 _Author's Note: Mai's Super Training & More_

 _Whew! I wanted to cram Mai's full regimen and all the chaos happening elsewhere into one chapter, so it went on for a while. It was worth it._

 _It's really growing…while I'm so carefully tracking Negima right now, people like Mai are, because of earlier decisions and such, growing well beyond their boundaries. I had to make many adjustments to Asuna's coming out moment, not just because I traded her straight-up for Mai, but because Mai's already starting to grasp who she was…and is. Right now, she's definitely moved into a secure number two power level behind Kain._

 _It was great starting this chapter with the Red Wings group—the source of the name is probably obvious, but not complete. Nagi's group was called 'Ala Rubra', Latin for Crimson Wings, and so taking the name of FFIV's airship force was a natural evolution. I might have revealed a bit too much about them, but it was good to finally show them all in action and give little clues as to their true personas. I would really enjoy writing even the epic Kalan's adventures story arc I've naturally laid out in my head…._

 _Alyssa is harsh on Mai, as harsh as Eva was on Asuna…and appropriately so. Mai is not the idiot Asuna was, but this is still a bit much for her…luckily, she has more knowledge and understanding of her past self, too. We've seen the training portions pretty heavily, and everyone's beginning to establish themselves. We have to resolve the vampire dilemma, introduce Lina, and see what's going on with the various non-participant class members…still lots to do this summer. This Act may end up being larger than I first envisioned, despite it being, like Act 3, a mostly between-big-adventures arc._

 _I made several interesting references here, like to Ayame Sôma's costume shop from Fruits Basket. Sôma, of course, was one of the names I've borrowed from anime and other media to make up the Twelve Families, and I've always liked the idea that they were 'the' Sôma family (Sohma, normally) just as I eventually turned the 'Saginomiya family' into Isumi's real placement. Of course, I never actually wanted to do much with them…Fruits Basket just doesn't fit into this world (rather, this story) that well, especially since Erika and her vampire family already have so much of that same Sôma family angst. However, if we decide that the Sôma family has experienced events parallel to those of Fruits Basket, we can say that the 'series' concluded about six or seven years ago. From the first few chapters of Fruits Basket we learn that Tôru (Tohru) was born probably in 1982 (since she's a dog, as she tells Shigure, and the years of the dog include '70, '82, and '94…so '82 is about the only that really fits the timeline of the manga's writing and current events/technology). Therefore, the series, ending with her high school graduation, would have finished in about 2000 or 2001. Tôru and Kyo have probably had their kid (or at least their first, how many they had we don't know, only that they eventually had at least one grandchild) by now, and they aren't important to our story at all, but of course Chisame might be interested in Ayame's cosplay shop, especially once she learns about the Twelve Families' real identity. Just an amusing side note._

 _Developing magic, developing strength, developing feelings…and developing story. Time for some summer fun and relaxation…and surprise visitors! The story continues!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Five: Summer Days

The little girl stirred. She shivered. It was so cold…so bitterly cold. Her worst enemy. Instinctively, she drew in the energy to warm herself. Then she began to take notice of her surroundings…and standing out most of all was the sound of the song.

She leaned up and looked over at the source. There, standing at the edge of the knoll, singing, was a young woman, still nearly a girl herself. Her hair was long and violet, her skin nearly as fair as the snow around them, and she was wrapped in a thick white coat of finest fur. The song was sweet and soft, pleasant and yet almost haunting. It was so familiar…it was her favorite song….

The girl stopped suddenly and turned to look at the waking sleeper. She smiled. "I'm sorry…did I wake you, Mai?"

"No," the girl said. "I was…waking. It's so cold here in December. I'm…hungry. Is Kalan back yet?"

The older girl's smile deepened. "As usual, you know what you want. He should be here soon…with breakfast."

"Aeli…what was that song?" Mai asked.

"Oh, that? Just a little song that's been in my family for years."

"It's very pretty."

"Why, thank you. Would you like to learn it?"

"Sure…."

Mai opened her eyes again. She sat up. _('Well, that one was…more pleasant than most…a reward after that grueling hell I went through, maybe?')_

She smiled slightly. As she rose, just under her breath, she began to sing.

8-8-8

Meanwhile, in the lives of those girls who are not part of the new club….

The trio was sampling swimsuits. "Well?" Izumi asked cheerfully as she posed in a bikini. "Does it suit me?"

"Yes…I hate to admit it, but…" Riza began.

"You sure have grown into an appropriate shape for that," Miki finished. "It must be the magic of turning fifteen…."

"Bah, I'll be fifteen soon, too, but I know I won't have either Izumi's baby face _or_ her blooming figure. It's completely unfair. You're a cheat, Izumi!"

"Eh?"

"That's right!" Miki agreed. "Therefore, she must be punished."

"W-wait a minute…."

"We~ell, Izumi- _chaaaan_ …why don't you show everyone here a little more of your assets…?"

"N-no, you can't…!"

8-8-8

And….

 _('Kazumi's so busy now…with whatever she's doing with the other girls…')_ Yukari thought. _('Well, I didn't mind at first, because she was apparently getting closer to Kain-_ sensei _, but now…I must admit I'm starting to get lonely. Matake's spending more time with Tanaka-_ kun _as well, which is another double-edged sword…._

 _('And…Kenjirô-_ kun… _?')_

Yukari spotted him walking the street, talking with Yue, Nodoka, and Ami…mostly Yue, it would seem. The other two seemed to be doing little more than watching the pair.

 _('What a rare combination…I wouldn't think Ayase-_ chan _and Kenjirô-_ kun _would get along that well…they actually look pretty close….')_

And so, Yukari began to stalk Kenjirô for the rest of the day, observing him as he traveled about…talking to girls.

 _('Ah…now it's Heiro-_ san _…that's right, he mentioned she'd been training him along with Kain-_ sensei _…')_

Next he met with a trio that she had seen before…one long-haired brunette, one with long black hair in pigtails, and another, the one talking to Kenjirô, with short red hair in twin tails.

 _('Hey…now he's with another girl…oh, those three…aren't they from the Festival's tournament and event? What are they talking about now…?')_

Shortly thereafter….

 _('What? Now the Student Council President? It seems he even gets along with Hina-_ san _so very well….')_

"Jeez, Kenjirô- _kun_ ," Yukari muttered aloud. "You're becoming as bad a womanizer as Kain- _sensei_ …." Caught up as she was in her concerns, she didn't hear or sense the approaching figure behind her.

"What are you doing, Yukari- _chan_?"

She started and whirled around. "R-R-Rakasu- _chan_?"

"How long have you been following Kenjirô- _kun_?" Rakasu asked conversationally.

"I-I'm not following him!" Yukari denied hotly.

"Is that so…? But I've been watching you two for some time now…it's good that he seems to have made so many friends in his short time here, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah…."

Yukari had lost Kenjirô what with Rakasu's invasion, and returned to her original purpose, which was shopping for ingredients for dinner. As she made her way home with her full bags, she sighed. "Jeez, Rakasu- _chan_ …what was she doing there, following me…? Not that I should be talking, I guess…I just…."

"Ah, Hirai- _san_! Are you heading home?"

Yukari started and turned to this new assailant. "K-Kenjirô- _kun_ …?" she said, managing to suppress a shriek. "Uh…y-yeah…."

"Just finished shopping? I'm heading back to the dorms myself…here, let me help you carry that."

Yukari stared in surprise as he took the bags from her. Then she smiled gratefully at him. "Ah…thank you, Kenjirô- _kun_!"

"It's not a worry. Let's see…isn't your birthday tomorrow? July 12th?"

"W-what? Er, yes…."

"Yoshida- _san_ made mention of it, and she and Ogata- _san_ insisted I remember. They're planning something for you…er, you did know that right? In any case, I'll have to visit and pay my respects, and get you a present, of course…is there anything you'd like?"

"Oh…well…."

They continued chatting as they made their way back, Kenjirô acting the same as ever. _('Well, whatever…I guess, like Kain-_ sensei _, he's just a friendly-enough guy….')_

8-8-8

And back to Izumi, Miki, and Riza.

"That's right, we have to torment Izumi some more," Miki said.

"Eeeehhh!?" Izumi protested. "Didn't you do enough of that at the clothing store!?"

"That was for leaving us behind and hogging all the feminine charm for yourself," Riza explained. "Now we have to harass you about your boyfriend. Have you sent him any e-mails yet?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Rewinding a few weeks….

 _["Ah…what a fun day it was yesterday," Izumi sighed. "Not what I'm used to on my birthday, but it was certainly entertaining! I still have so much energy, I can't stay indoors…."_

 _Still, she reflected, there wasn't much to do. After the chaos of the Festival and the constant partying, everyone was exhausted, and was making use of their 'rest day' for just that purpose. But, as Izumi had narrated, she was still full of energy, perhaps over a slight displeasure that 'her day' (and her father's doting on her over the years had given her that impression of it) had been ignored in favor of the festivities, as great as they were…._

 _"Ah, Segawa-_ san _! What luck!"_

 _"Eh?" Izumi turned to the speaker. "Kain-_ sensei _! What are you doing out?"_

 _The man approached, his pet on his shoulder. "Ah, the Festival's over, but I still have plenty to do," Kain explained. "I'm going out to help clean everything up…but, for now…." He fished into his pocket. "I know your birthday was yesterday, but it was so hectic…I never got a chance to wish you a happy birthday."_

 _"Ah!? Oh, no it's nothing! I had enough fun just from the Festival's final event…."_

 _So she said…but humans are naturally greedy creatures…._

 _"No, no. It's been tough, but I have a reputation to keep up as a thoughtful and attentive teacher. Although I had help this time."_

 _"Help?" Izumi asked in confusion._

 _Kain removed a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a pair of earrings with alexandrite set in them in the shape of a rose—the birthstone (one of three) and birth flower associated with the month of June. "There are two here," he explained. "One from me, and one from Kalan. It was disappointing, but he had to go back early yesterday morning. He couldn't even stay for our Final Event…but when I told him that the 21_ _st_ _was your birthday, he wanted to give you something as well." In actuality, Kamo had giving him plenty of advice on the matters, but…._

 _"Oh!" Izumi clapped her hands in glee, then eagerly took the gift. "They're lovely! Thank you, Kain-_ sensei _! And…give my thanks to Kalan-_ san _, too!"_

 _"I will, of course." He bowed. "I hate to be short, Segawa-_ san _, but I have so much work to do…."_

 _"Ah—w-wait!" she insisted as he started to walk away. "Um…d-do you have…Kalan-_ san _'s e-mail address? I'd…like to keep in touch with him…."_

 _"Eh? Ah, all right…."_

And so, returning from the flashback….

8-8-8

"So, have you sent him any letters or messages?" Riza pressed. In their current information age, the Japanese had no real difference between e-mails and text messages…or the words for them.

"Of course!" Izumi replied cheerfully. "I text him every other day or so! I talk about everything that's on my mind, and he sends me encouraging replies."

Miki and Riza stared at her, then exchanged a look. "That's no good," Miki said. "The love-struck girl is supposed to be shy and demure about her crush, barely talk about harmless things like future plans, and pine for him while claiming that those few brief hours together at the Festival were enough…."

"Eh? What kind of person is like that…?" Izumi demanded.

"Or she's supposed to go crazy and send him at least 300 texts a day," Riza agreed.

"Eh? Isn't that stalking…?" Izumi queried.

"Well," said Miki, "there's only one way we can embarrass her then. We have to send Kalan- _san_ sexy photos of Izumi!"

"Eeeehhh!? Noooo!"

"Sailor _fuku_ , maid outfit, oh, the bunny girl outfit from before…what else can we do…?"

"S-save me!"

8-8-8

"So, you created a fake e-mail address for 'Kalan'?" Kamo asked. "And you're auto-forwarding all his mail to yourself? So…in other words, you're just indulging Izumi- _chan_ 's fantasy of you…?"

"I guess you could look at it that way," Kain said, sipping his tea as he began to load up his computer. "Still, it's the safest thing to do."

"The safest?"

"Yes. If I don't reply to Segawa- _san_ , Hanabishi- _san_ will get suspicious and start investigating what happened to Kalan Lockeheart."

"Ah…good point. That _ojô-chan_ is pretty fearsome. You know, she'd make a pretty good partner for you herself…."

"Yeah, yeah," Kain said, taking another drink of his tea. "Anyway, I better check my e-mail…."

8-8-8

"Oops..." Miki muttered. "I sent them…."

"'Them?'" Riza asked. "All of them? Including that rather risqué one?"

"Eeeehhh!?" Izumi shrieked.

8-8-8

Kain spit out his drink in shock. Kamo laughed. "Ah…there's no hope for those girls…."

8-8-8

And now that the little preliminaries are out of the way, on to the main attraction….

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kanade announced happily through her loudspeaker. "We welcome you to the first ever Class 3-A Home-Ec Make-Up Cook-Off! Subtitled: Baking a Cake with Love!

"To explain: we recently discovered that these students had make-up work to do in their home economics classes at the end of the term! It's terribly hard to correct at this point, so our beloved principal has allowed us to fill in the holes with this activity! Divided into three teams, our cooks will try to make the best cakes they can with these ingredients! Let's hear it for our teams!"

Despite the number of students who had already departed for their summer vacation, there was a pretty good crowd gathered for this interesting fiasco. Miki, Riza, and Izumi, the usual culprits, were in one group. Kaoru, Kiami, and Akari made up another. Yue, Mai, and Miyu rounded out the final team.

"Now, their cakes will be judged by these guys who were sitting around with nothing better to do. Let's hear it for our judges!"

Iori smiled and waved. Seiichirô sat stoically next to him. Konosuke Kaoru (the never-remembered P.E. teacher) sat, looking annoyed and almost depressed, and Kajirô seemed likewise dejected at being subjected to this.

Mai ran her errant streak of bangs through her fingers as Kanade droned on. "Why do _I_ have to bake a cake _today_?" she sighed.

8-8-8

Seventy-two hours earlier….

The term is often used incorrectly in modern television dramas, where the scene opens at night and has a dramatic event threatening the lives of the protagonists, and then at the crucial moment it flashes back to show how they reached this point, usually in an increment of twenty-four hours. However, the time they nearly always 'flashback' to is morning, the beginning of the day…obviously not the exact time claimed. As is often the case, the writers attempt to seem more erudite by changing an inexact but useful term with something more exact but which turns out to be completely incorrect. In this case, however, the term is literal and correct. In the morning, three days before, Kain was speaking to Kanade.

"Ah, a birthday party for Mai- _chan_?" Kanade crowed. "Yes, yes! That's a great idea! Although," she leered, "you've never thrown a party yourself for any of your other students…."

"Ah…." Kain flushed. "I haven't…had everything I needed before: motive, methods and opportunity. Suffice to say everything's come together this time. Well, _almost_ everything," he qualified, "which is why I've come to you. As an organizer, leader (more or less) and schemer, I'd like to ask you to find an excuse to keep her out of her room all day. Can you manage that?"

"Oh ho…." Kanade leered at Kain again. "Such a back-handed compliment. Nevertheless! Yes, in three days I can organize an excuse to keep Mai- _chan_ occupied the whole day. I've got some people I can call on for support…and I think I can even get the principal on board." She gave him a thumbs-up. "And if you need more guys in the dorm for this, the dorm supervisor gives her a-ok!"

"Thank you, Yûki- _san_ ," Kain said with a bow.

8-8-8

"And so, let the cake competition begin!" Kanade cheered.

Mai raised a hand despondently. "If I may ask," she murmured, "why are you running this and not some teacher? Or someone else responsible, like Hinagiku- _san_?"

"Everyone else was busy," Kanade said glibly. "The only other person available to run this was Katsura- _sensei_. Mr. Principal asked Kain- _sensei_ , and he said I was marginally preferable to her."

 _('Marginally…?')_

"In any case, let the cooking begin!"

Mai sighed, then turned to her comrades. "Well, Yue- _chan_ , Miyu- _san_ …I guess we'd better get cooking. Is there anything you'd like to cook?"

"Nothing, really," Yue muttered. _('Ah, boy…what a troublesome situation. I'd rather be practicing magic than doing this…still…it's for a good cause….')_

"Alyssa- _sama_ is quite fond of lemon chiffon cake," Miyu stated in her somber tone.

"No one asked…" Mai began, then sighed. "All right…that's as good as anything…let's get started, shall we?"

Miki and Riza grumbled while Izumi looked on. "Kanade- _chan_ asked us for help…and this is what we have to do?" Miki grumbled. "She played us. Now we're stuck doing this? Who knows anything about cooking here?"

"Well…" Izumi hazarded.

"I guess all we can do is try our best," Riza said. "Well, a chocolate cake shouldn't be too much trouble, right…?"

"Let's try it. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Oooh, I don't know a thing about cakes," Akari muttered.

"But I've eaten your cooking before, Akari- _chan_ ," Kaoru objected. "You're a fine cook!"

"Well, practical cooking, yes," Kiami agreed. "But she's never had a woman's hand or touch, have you, Akari?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're obviously not feminine enough to make a cake," Kiami persisted. "No one would want to eat your treats. I, on the other hand…."

"Oh…I'll show you! This is nothing!"

Kaoru stared at the pair as they enthusiastically went to work. _('I'll never understand these two…oh, well…I better help….')_

The judges watched the scene with mixed expressions. "Ah, they're working so hard," Iori chuckled. "We are quite blessed to sample the work of these young lovelies, aren't we…?"

"I don't know," Kajirô muttered. "I'm a little afraid of what we might be eating. At least some of it…."

"Ah, yes…" Iori teased. "You would only want a cake if Hina- _chan_ made it, eh…?"

"Whatever…."

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," Konosuke muttered. "I could be making more Gundam models right now…."

Seiichirô said nothing.

"Hurry up, Kain- _sensei_!" Momo insisted as they carried their bundles into the dormitory. Kain was glancing back behind him, in the direction of the distant field where Kanade's competition had been set up. "It's not like baking a cake is dangerous at all…."

"No, it's just…I'm curious, actually," Kain admitted. "Maybe it's better I'm not there, but how is Yûki- _san_ 's 'Cake-Baking Contest' going?"

"Oh…interested in tasting Mai's cake?" Kagome teased.

"I _have_ had her cake before," Kain pointed out. "She made a very nice cake for Momo's birthday last month…."

"Oh, that's right…."

"Can we really use your room as well, Kain- _sensei_?" Erika pressed.

"As much as needed. I'm privileged to have it all to myself, and I don't use it very often…if there's not enough room in Mai's place, mine's right next door, so it'll be fine."

"Well, we better hurry…no telling when the little activity is going to finish…."

8-8-8

High above the school, out of sight and out of range of its magical detections, a young man (by appearance) with ice-like white-blue hair and pink eyes perceived the scene. "How unfair," he muttered. "I want to taste some of Mai- _chan_ 's cake, too…I bet they'd never let me, even if I asked."

He shrugged. "Oh well. Nevertheless, I should give a little present to our precious birthday girl as well…right…?"

Smoke began to curl from his pockets and began to liquefy, dropping down in two quick streams into the grounds of Mahora Academy.

8-8-8

Mai labored industriously at the cake. She turned and scowled at Yue, who was reading her book (her artifact book) in a chair off to the side. "You really should help out, Yue- _chan_ ," she said crossly.

"There's really not much for me to do, between you and Miyu- _san_ ," she pointed out. She gestured to Miyu. Mai looked her direction.

"Beginning whipping the cream," Miyu stated. Her hand moved in a blur, twisting like a drill at nearly supersonic speed. A few moments later she ceased, and the mixture was now a fine liquid. "Whipping completed."

"See?" Yue said. "I'm really not a cook like Nodoka or you, so I'll just stay out of your way."

"Aha…." Mai laughed mirthlessly. Then she suddenly tensed as a sensation ran through her. "What is…?"

"What is it?" Yue asked as Mai glanced around warily.

"I don't know…I felt…a chill, or something, as if something slimy ran down my back…it's gone now. Maybe it's nothing…."

8-8-8

"Mai- _san_ will be fine with strawberries, right?" Hinagiku asked.

"How many cakes are we baking?" Riku demanded.

"Need more sugar over here!" Nanami called.

It was pandemonium, but the pleasant, happy kind of pandemonium that comes from an excited group involved with a unified purpose in a thrilling endeavor. As Momo hurried around, directing the efforts, she started as a sound emerged from her pocket.

"E-excuse me!" she trilled, and hurried out the door.

"Who's calling Momo- _chan_?" Yukari asked. "Did Mai- _chan_ find out already?"

"No…I don't think so…" Kain murmured. _('That was…not her regular cell phone…that was….')_

He hurried out after her and met her near the end of the hallway. "Momo, that was…?"

"Yes…it seems there's a hollow nearby…."

"A hollow?" Kain blinked. "Odd…this would be only the fourth hollow I've seen since I've been here…and during the day…?"

"Yes…it is odd. I better see if I can find it and take care of it." She popped her _gikon_ and headed out as a Soul Reaper.

"So, I should help with the party preparations, _doki doki_?" 'Honoka' asked cheerfully.

"Er…no," Momo objected. "Head outside and keep an eye out for the hollow, just in case."

Kain also thought this wise, as Honoka's unique behavior and quirks of speech would give her away too easily, even to their usually carefree class. "I'll keep things in order here," he assured Momo.

"Right. I'm off." And she and Honoka both headed out.

Kain nodded, and heading back to the group. "Okay…Momo had to go take care of some things she forgot, but there's no worry…Mai's still busy, it seems, so let's keep going! Let's make sure we're ready when she finally shows up…."

" _Hai_!"

Outside, Momo looked at her Soul Pager…and was surprised in two quick breaths, first at the _two_ signals her Pager was tracking, then at how quickly they suddenly vanished.

"Hiding?" she muttered. She sighed. "I hate it when hollows can do that. Oh, well…better look around, just in case…."

As she began her search, the girls cheerfully continued their preparations under Kain's supervision. Risa, not one of the better cooks and relegated to the task of manual labor, moved a cake to the windowsill to cool. She didn't notice the dark form lurking nearby as she turned away and hurried off to get the next one. When she returned, to her shock, the cake was gone, with only crumbs scattered about the plates.

"Risa- _chan_!" Caria cried as she came over to investigate the girl's stiff reaction. "For shame! You shouldn't be eating the cakes right now…especially so much at once! You'll get way too fat!"

"Do you really think I ate all that in the blink of an eye!?" she shot back.

Kain hurried over to investigate. He stared at the plate while more of the girls started to move in, murmuring and arguing. "It's…like an animal devoured it…what's going on?" he muttered.

8-8-8

"Apparently that trio is baking us a 'smoke-flavored' cake," Iori commented, still seeming quite cheerful. His fellow judges didn't bother to reply.

And the trio was so concerned over their overly-cooked dessert that they didn't notice a black shape slinking around the table. It crawled up to the smoking cake and, while the three tried to clear the smoke from their little oven, took an inquisitive bite of the cake. It actually gagged and choked before slinking off. Even here, the distracted viewers didn't notice the intruder.

Mai noticed, however…after she set her own cake aside to cool and stared with bemusement at the Baka Trio's fiasco. Then the shadow slipped up her table and began to eat Mai's cake. It sighed happily as the cake saved it from the horror it had previously consumed.

And then Mai glanced back and saw it. "W-what the…!?" she shrieked. "What's this!?"

Her commotion attracted attention, and they all saw…the half-eaten cake. A few more saw the indistinct black shape that seemed to be the culprit. Mai pounced at the thief, but it jumped down and darted across the field. "Come back here!" Mai demanded angrily, pursuing it.

And, much to Kanade's surprise, Yue, Akari and Kiami, interested in this strange intruder, chased after it as well. She stared in shock and then announced, "W-well…it seems we have a distraction…we'll give them time to come back…."

"That was…" Kajirô began.

"I'm not quite sure," Iori smirked. "But it seems our little event just got a little more interesting…."

8-8-8

Kain excused himself and went out to investigate the cake thief. A spell quickly allowed him to track the strange, unnatural creature. "Is this…the hollow?" he muttered. "A hollow that eats cake?"

It was heading into the forested region nearby, and he hurried that direction. He continued for a few minutes without anything occurring. All of a sudden there was a flare of power…both far behind…and in front. And then, rising up from the forest floor was a large black creature with a white mask over its 'face'. It was amorphous, with no other features—it was a 'blob'.

The mask opened and it spat a stream of liquid at him…liquid that ate away at the ground where it fell when he dodged it. _('Acidic spit…wonderful. What's this other one…?')_

"Kain- _sensei_!" Momo dropped down next to him, then looked up at the creature. "You've found it! But what about the class? And…." She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Why does it smell of strawberries?"

Indeed, the acidic expectoration did have the scent of strawberries. "Perhaps because of the cake it ate," he suggested.

"The cake…?"

"Later, Momo…it's attacking!"

8-8-8

An identical creature rose up in front of Mai, Yue, Akari, and Kiami, not that they were in a position to appreciate the similarity.

They were, however, in a position to notice its unique odor.

"A distinct lemon smell…it must have really enjoyed our cake," Yue noted.

"W-what is it!?" Mai demanded.

"I think it's one of those 'hollows' Momo- _chan_ talks about," Kiami suggested.

It spat out its acidic venom, and the four girls dodged. "Regardless of what it is, it's a threat…and it'll make good target practice!" Akari declared. "Let's see how far we've gotten from this last month of training!"

"Agreed," Mai commented, calling on her artifact.

Yue did the same, and Akari and Kiami, not needing to summon any weapons, charged right in. As amusing a distraction as it was, this creature would have perhaps been a threat to Yue had she been alone—against three such master fighters as these had become, however, and with Yue's support, it was quickly eliminated.

Kain and Momo, likewise, had no difficulty dealing with their own creature. As it evaporated, Momo examined her Soul Pager. "Hmm…there was a second one…it looks like it was down by the cake competition, but it's gone now. I wonder if Mai and the others got it…?"

"Probably…still, what odd hollows…why would they be after cake…?"

"Search me…."

8-8-8

"Taste test!" Kanade announced.

The four judges stared at the cakes before them. Mai and the others had returned in time, but only to present their cake…they didn't have any time to prepare a replacement. So, the cakes presented were one completely burned cake, one cake that Kaoru, in her desperate efforts to finish preparing on her own, had dropped, and one cake that was mostly consumed and consisted now of crumbs. There was nothing edible there. Nonetheless, the wise master Kanade insisted that the reluctant judges fulfill their duty.

Well, there was no actual need for an ambulance, but all four were shortly thereafter carted off to the nurse's office.

And, sighing, Mai finally returned to her room. "What a day," she muttered. "After everything I've gone through, why did I have to have a birthday like this…?"

To her surprise, the door to her room wasn't locked…and to her further surprise, it was completely dark inside. "What is…?" she demanded, and flipped on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

Mai jumped and stared around. Thank goodness that the academy's dormitories were large, because Mai's was currently filled. She stared around at the smiling faces. As she caught sight of Kagome's smirk, realization struck her. "You rats…you planned this, didn't you!?"

"Is that any way to talk to friends who have worked so hard for you?" Hinagiku replied with a smile. "Come in, come in…let's get this party started…."

And so they did. The other cake bakers soon arrived, and the party was under full swing. Nothing more needs be mentioned. Let it simply be said that Mai had, perhaps, her best birthday ever.

8-8-8

"Hohoho," the principal chuckled. "American Culture Research Club, eh? Better than some of the rumored names I've heard floating around, but still…it seems American culture won't be the only thing being studied…."

"Aha…" Club President Mai Tokiha said nervously. "Well…."

"Yes, yes…let the cute ones go on a journey, as the saying goes….very well, I approve!" He stamped the papers.

"Thank you very much!"

Shortly thereafter, a collection was gathered in Alyssa's palace.

"All right, line up! Now, sound off from the right!"

"One!" declared Akari.

"Two," stated Momo.

"Three!" Mai cheered.

"Four!" Kagome announced.

"Five!" Kain put in next.

"Six," Kenjirô drawled.

"Seven," Kiami offered.

"Eight," Hikaru added.

"N-n-nine," Nodoka managed.

"Ten," Ami said.

"Eleven!" Yue declared.

"Twelve!" Nanami said.

"Thirteen…" Chisame sighed.

"Fourteen," Rei stated flatly.

"Fifteen," Erika followed.

"Sixteen," Hinagiku announced.

"Seventeen," Kazumi finished.

"All right," Alyssa declared, Miyu flanking her as usual. "Your club, 'The Lockeheart Legacy' (temp) has now been officially recognized by the school. To be a recognized as an official club of Mahora Academy is to receive a great advantage in gaining information and resources regarding current or any future 'club' activities." She smiled. "Congratulations. Your audacity has gained power."

As they cheered, Jynx, standing off to the side, clapped his hands and shook his head. "What a little army," he muttered. "Even at the end, we had less than a dozen in our little band…and that was including little Mai."

Nanami had withdrawn from the group and began to take pictures. "Looking nice~! Quite a good group picture we make. Although you four are party-poopers, dressing in normal clothing like that," she said half-leering at the normally-dressed group. "You're all our comrades, after all…you should try to fit in…."

"Eh? This…is just what I'm comfortable fighting in," Akari objected, dressed, as she usually was, in a t-shirt, shorts, fingerless gloves and short boots—very basic, practical, and plain.

"Same here," Kenjirô said, dressed in his usual jacket and pants. "I don't need to play dress-up to fight."

"Ah…and my cloak here…is all I need," Kain said—still, as always, in his suit with that discordant white cloak about his shoulders. "Besides, I'm the advisor, so…."

"And since when did I become one of you!?" Chisame demanded.

"Isn't Chisame- _san_ our comrade?" Rei asked.

"S-she is, isn't she?" Kazumi queried.

"No!"

"Still, it's a pretty awesome group, just as Jynx said," Nanami continued. "Looking at you all…if you were going up against normal people, even armies, you'd be invincible. You did, after all, take down Sakura- _chan_ 's plan…."

"No, we still have a ways to go," Hinagiku insisted with a sigh. "I've finding the more and more I learn and grow from this training, the more I have to find out…."

"Well then," Ami offered with a smile. "I guess we'll just have to continue growing, right? It's been going much faster since Jynx joined us, after all…."

"Yeah!"

Chisame stared at the group with her exasperated, annoyed half-smile. _('Oh brother, what an optimistic bunch of idiots. Just knowing that these guys are my friends makes my head hurt….')_ She stopped suddenly. _('W-what…? Friends…? Oi, wait a second, that's wrong! When did I become one of them!?')_

She stopped her rambling, worried thoughts, and focused on Jynx, Alyssa and Kain, who were all talking together.

"Really, those brats are so excited," Alyssa murmured.

"Well, it's heartwarming to see them, so optimistic and working so hard," Jynx replied.

Alyssa snorted. "What, getting nostalgic for the old days?"

"Maybe…."

Alyssa turned to Kain. "Anyway, when are you planning to leave?"

"August 12th. We'll be in the air and in Wyoming for a couple of days, and then head to Arcanus Myrror and spend a few weeks investigating before returning to Earth.

"Heh…choosing a time when there are no birthdays in our class, eh? Anyway, just a little over two weeks? We could push the envelope and get you 3 or 4 more months worth of training…."

"E-eh? W-we still need that much…?"

"Well, it's hard to say. I suppose you're right…what are you planning on visiting?"

"Mostly just Grand Chokma, capital of the Grandall Empire, and Ouritel, capital of the Halteese Republic. After all, my father mostly worked for the Grandall Empire, from what I understand, and the Halteese Republic is where our gate in Wyoming leads. Also, Kamo's convinced we should stop and visit Avalon…."

"I see. Yes, places far from danger."

"That's true…really, this is planned to be an information-gathering trip. I don't have much else to go on…I have a feeling that the Obsidian Star is out there, waiting, but I don't have any way of locating them, and I don't think I'll be able to find my father's whereabouts that easily, either."

"Well…both nations are quite well-developed, and public order is well-kept," Jynx advised them. "Despite being small, Avalon is also well-off, perhaps even more so now after the war. As long as you don't stray from the capitals and the main highways, there will practically be no danger to speak of. Everyone's training…perhaps it has gone to waste, but I guess only Kenjirô would be really upset about that…."

Chisame considered them carefully as she digested her words. _('Well…that's all true, I guess…but really?')_

"In any case, it seems you can stop worrying, I guess."

"Yeah…maybe." _('But,')_ Kain thought, _('there's still too much to imagine it will all go smoothly…we can't expect the Obsidian Star to stay quiet forever. Especially…around Mai…if she was their weapon, will they try to get her back? If Eminus was a member, and if they then sent the Graf after us earlier…what have they been doing in the meantime? And most recently…those two hollows we fought on Mai's birthday. They didn't act like any hollows Momo had ever encountered before, but she was certain they were hollows…where did they come from?')_

Kamo, sitting on Kain's shoulder, sensed his disquiet and advised him, "Well, it's true that the biggest hassle you should have is traveling between the countries, and that shouldn't be too dangerous. The principal has all sorts of clout over there, and he should be able to get things arranged for us as well. As long as you don't stick your neck into something troublesome, we'll all be fine."

Alyssa grinned. "…Anyway, for now just treat it as a sightseeing tour and enjoy your summer vacation. Your little party should enjoy seeing _real_ magic at work."

Chisame continued staring at them, mulling this over in her mind. She was distracted again by Nanami, who was trying to raise a cheer amongst the party—rather successfully, actually. "All right, everyone! Do you want to go to America!?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to go, no matter what!?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's finish our training, and to America we go!"

"Go!"

 _('What a bunch of morons…')_ Chisame thought.

F I N

 _Author's Note: Japanese Pronunciation Lessons_

 _Wow, I really have a party of seventeen. And that's without Alyssa and Miyu, or Jynx, who won't be traveling with them. What a party I've built…._

 _A pause here, before entering the bulk of summer vacation. The main base of the story is Mai's birthday, ripped and adapted from her My-HiME anime, of course. It was worth doing. And Nagi dropping hollows (rather than just orphans) into the group shows that a) he's back and b) he's…unique…. More on him and his powers (much, much) later. In any case, I had to have Mai's birthday be paramount, due to her character importance, and the fact that, like Hinagiku's, it was a fine preexisting scenario. The rest are little mini-scenarios adapted from the existing Negima summer vacation snapshots, some of the ones I enjoy more and could use easily to fill in some things on characters._

 _For instance, Izumi has melded in two points here. Some of the more minor characters have their 'traits' and sub-plots split amongst many of my characters, and my characters have picked up traits from many sources in these cases. One minor but amusing event (a single page) focused on the sometimes-together trio of Yuuna Akashi, Makie Sasaki, and Ako Izumi. Yuuna, although not one of the early 'bust monsters' of the class, is revealed at this part to be growing nicely in this area of female concern…leading, of course, from her comments, the two girls to start trying to consume milk, a traditional Japanese young female superstition of a solution for the 'small bust' problem. I'm taking slight liberties with Izumi here—although certain girls are shown to be more flat-chested in Hayate (Hinagiku and Nagi are usually the victims of this discrimination), few girls are shown in a particularly well-built manner. Also, Hayate has only minor smatterings of fan-service, and little involving anyone in the Baka Trio, at least in the manga—but, on that note, Izumi is the usual victim, and she seems blessed enough from these few parts. Mostly, this is an homage to her popularity—the Hayate characters usually react to the popularity votes the author holds, sometimes with even whole chapters or episodes dedicated to the results, and Izumi always finishes in the top ten, usually around 6 or 7. The other two members of the trio are not nearly so popular, usually finishing in the 20s or lower. They tend to use this as an excuse to torment Izumi…in this case, since I don't have a popularity contest to use, not having enough readers to make it worth it (although I've considered ideas to make one work), having Izumi's feminine charms developing serve as a good point of contention between the trio._

 _Secondly, Izumi's attraction to 'Kalan', the older Kain, is starting to come out, based on Ako Izumi's crush on 'Nagi', Negi's 'cousin' (as is often the case in Japan, the name Izumi can be personal or family—Izumi Segawa's Izumi name is personal, but for Ako it is her family name. An ironic coincidence regarding the names in this case). As tragic as it is, I like the subplot of the girl liking the adult version of the teacher…ah, I'm sorry for my sadism…in any case, Ako had this exact experience with the cheerleader trio egging her on. Since Izumi is always picked on by the other two anyway, it was natural to go ahead and put her in this situation._

 _Of course, it isn't exact. Ako was head-over-heels from the get-go and, like Nodoka, she's a rather shy and withdrawn girl who isn't exactly up to pursuing her crush, so she has to be egged on by her 'friends'—her reaction was lampooned by the first suggestion of the 'proper' actions regarding a long-distance relationship. Izumi, however, is more cheerful, outgoing, and very air-headed, the kind of girl who could act quite normally around her crush for a long time without realizing she even had feelings beyond her usual cheerful friendliness to everyone. This happened to her in Hayate—she's actually the only member of the trio who has truly fallen for Hayate, but it took a long time and weird circumstances for her to realize her feelings, and even afterwards she's mostly able to act normally, her usual cheerful self, around him. In this case, she's attracted to Kalan, to be sure, but—at the moment—her feelings aren't stronger than that. Something else will cause them to bloom fully later on, and start the real trouble. For now, he's just a nice friend to chat with over texts and such._

 _Now I've decided it's about time to attempt to help out my readers with a guide to pronouncing Japanese words._

 _Compared to Chinese, what little I know of it, Japanese Romanizations are actually rather easy to pronounce. There are no differences in consonants; they are pronounced just like they are seen. The vowels, however, are what set Japanese apart. First of all,_ all _vowels in a word are pronounced, and usually separately. The vowels have a standard pronunciation, as well. 'A' is pronounced 'ah', 'E' is pronounced 'ay', 'I' is pronounced 'ee', 'O' is pronounced 'oh', and 'U' is pronounced 'oo' as normal._

 _And, as I said, every vowel is pronounced, including ones that are put together. Some of the combinations are_ nearly _silent, so much so that westerners can't tell the difference but the Japanese will, particularly the double letters. However, when singing, every vowel is usually individually pronounced, quite distinct and succinct._

 _So, some examples…._

 _'Yue' is pronounced 'YOO-AY'. 'Seiichirô' is pronounced 'say-EE-CHEE-roh'. This is a case where there are two almost-silent letters…a nearly indistinct 'ee' between the 'say' and the other 'EE', and the 'oh' or 'oo' at the very end, after the 'roh'—whichever it is. 'Nodoka' is pronounced 'NOH-DOH-kah'. We're used to the almost-English Erika's pronunciation, but in reality, the pronunciation would be 'AY-REE-ka'._

 _Oh, and the 'eye' sound, as found in words like 'Mai'? Like that name shows by example, 'ai' is pronounced 'eye'. This is still a double vowel sound, however, and comes from the combination of the 'ah' and 'ee' sounds. If you say them very quickly in succession, it DOES sound like 'eye'. And, again, in songs, both the 'ah' and the 'ee' sounds will be individually enunciated. Likewise, the rare but present 'ao' sound, such as in 'Kaoru' is put together into an 'ow' sound, so 'Kaoru' is pronounced 'KOW-roo'. As shown, the 'ei' is (for us Americans) almost indistinguishable from the normal 'e', and the 'ô' sound almost indistinguishable from 'o'._

 _Luckily, the 'e' sound before consonants like 'n' or 'm' shortens it, so names like 'Kenjirô' are pronounced 'KEN-jee-roh', not a cumbersome 'KAYN-jee-roh'. However, this only seems to apply to the 'e' sound as near as I can tell. 'Rin' is pronounced 'REEN' in actuality, not, well, 'RIN', although Americans usually find it nearly impossible to say the long 'ee' in those words. 'Ran' is pronounced 'RAHN', and a name like 'Kon' is pronounced 'KOHN'._

 _Let's see…a few more of the more difficult names to help set the mood…_

 _'Iori' is 'ee-OHR-ee'._

 _'Chisame' is 'chee-SAH-may'._

 _'Kiami' is a name I mostly made up, but is a pseudo-Japanese 'kee-AH-mee'. And 'Ami' is not 'AY-mee' but 'AH-mee'._

 _'Akari' is 'ah-KAH-ree'._

 _Well, that's enough of this for now. Onward!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Six: Summertime Dream

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" Caria declared excitedly

"Welcome back, _Buchô_!" her club greeted her. They added further comments, saying how good it was to have her back, and how they could do almost nothing without her, but she mostly ignored them as she hurried back into the heart of the lab.

"Ah, it's so good to be back! So, how are our inventions going? What do we still have to work on? And…oh, Miyu!"

"I'm awaiting my checkup, Caria- _sama_ ," Miyu informed her.

"Oh, you shouldn't have waited this long for it! Why didn't you get Makimura- _sensei_ or someone to take a look at you?"

"I would not dare allow anyone other than you or Sakura- _sama_ to perform maintenance on me."

Caria set Miyu on the table and began to examine her. "In any case, you seem to be in good condition considering how long you've gone without a check-up. Have you been taking it easy?"

"I have not been overly involved in the training of Kain- _sensei_ and his party. With their numbers, and the additional aid of Allen Black, there has not been a need for me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. In any case, I'll soon have you in tip-top shape and you can get involved as much as you want from now on…."

8-8-8

"Well, Mai, here we are—sorry to keep you waiting. These are the results of my investigations."

Miki walked up and handed the folder to Mai. "No, it's fine, Hanabishi- _san_ …that was fast. I didn't wait long at all."

Miki sat down in the seat across from Mai. "Of course, to a daughter of a prominent political family, an investigation like this is nothing. However…I have to admit, there's not much." Mai opened the folder and looked through the papers and attached photos as Miki continued, "It does appear that Kalan Lockeheart, father of Kain Lockeheart, undoubtedly went missing fifteen years ago."

"So he's not dead then?" Mai queried, a serious look on her face.

"Not according to the records," Miki replied. "But no one knows. There's no record of his date of death, no record of his corpse being found anywhere. Everything seems to suggest that, fifteen years ago, he completely disappeared."

"Hmm…." _('So he's disappeared from this world…that wouldn't be strange if he returned to the magic world…to know more, we'd have to check the records they have of him, in Grandall…perhaps see if Saber…if the Queen of Avalon knows anything more…Jynx said that he was investigating something near the old country, related to the Obsidian Star…I wonder if we could find it…although perhaps we should wait before going that far….')_

Miki considered the bigger girl. "…So, what now?"

"Eh?"

"Regardless, the investigation of the matter, as far as documentation, ends here. If you're looking for him, it's now become a matter of a personal search. So, what are you planning?"

"Ah, well…there's nothing to worry about," Mai assured her. "We'll handle it from here. Thanks, Hanabishi- _san_ …I think we're closer to finding Kalan now. I owe you one. So of course, if there's anything more that pops up on our side, we'll keep you informed."

"Hmm. Is that so…and who is this 'we' you're speaking of?"

"Eh!? Er, no, that's…."

There was a familiar chuckle behind Mai. "No need to try and hide it, Mai," Riza said as she appeared. "We know all about it!"

"It's so interesting!" Izumi chortled. "Why are you trying to hide it from us, Mai- _chan_?"

"W-what?"

"Did you think you _could_ hide it from us, Mai?" Miki demanded, smiling slightly. "You've gone and formed your own little exclusive club for finding Kain- _sensei_ 's father, and you're planning a trip to America to start looking, right? That's quite unfair of you. Why are you only including certain members of the class?"

"That's right!" Kaoru declared, appearing from off-stage, the right. "We want to help Kain- _sensei_ , too! And going to America on your own!? Completely unfair!"

"You can't do this!" Kanade agreed, appearing from off-stage, the left. "As an official of class 3-A, I demand this privilege be extended to the entire class!"

Mai looked around in fright as the people closed in. "N-no, we weren't really trying to hide it or anything…" she tried.

"No excuses!" Kanade insisted.

"It's rather rude of you, Mai," Miki needled. "Forcing me to find all this information for you and then keeping us all out of the loop…."

"Honya- _chan_ and Kazumi- _chan_ are going, too, aren't they!? And you're keeping us just outside the camp! That's evil, Mai- _chan_!" Kaoru seemed quite indignant.

"I-I really wasn't trying to keep you guys out or anything…." _('D-darn it,')_ Mai thought. _('What do I do now? I can't tell them we're going to a country of magic. W-well, maybe I can come up with something….')_

"I-it's true that both the new club and the trip to America are true…" she began. "But there's a special place we need to go to in order to look for Kain- _sensei_ 's dad. This is America we're talking about, but it's not New York or Los Angeles, or even someplace like Las Vegas…Wyoming is a barren, inhospitable region of deserts and mountains. You've heard Kain- _sensei_ talk about it, right? In order to prepare for it, we've been undergoing special training since the end of the School Festival."

"S-special training?" Riza asked. "Like on a mountaintop or something?"

"Arctic survival training?" Izumi queried.

As is sometimes the case, the Baka Trio had incredible fortune in ignorantly touching upon the real truth. "Y-yeah! That's right! That's why we can't take anyone who hasn't been trained…."

"Really…" Kanade said. "A sound excuse. However, why didn't you approach any of the rest of us about it? This is sus~picious!

"We can't let her keep that information if she's going to leave us out!" she continued. "Kaoru- _chan_ , Baka Trio, capture that woman and take the file back!"

Kaoru, Riza and Izumi answered enthusiastically in the affirmative, but allergic-to-exercise Miki just looked on as the other four all leapt at Mai….

And moments later they were all lying in a tangled mess in the middle of the floor, while Mai was all the way at the entrance to the little lounge. "Sorry, _minna_ ," she said. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise!" And she hurried out before they could recover.

The four began to grumble and pick themselves up as Miki stared after Mai. "When did Mai- _chan_ become that athletic and fast?" Kaoru muttered, voicing all of their thoughts.

Then Alyssa stepped up to them out the shadows, a sly look on her face. "Well, well…what a mess, eh, dorm supervisor?"

"E-eh? Alyssa- _chan_?"

"It's true that you can't go on this trip without special training," Alyssa informed them.

"But how would you know anything about that…?" Kanade began. Then they all caught sight of the Japanese specialty, the armband she wore that proclaimed her as the club's honorary advisor.

"W-what!?" Riza demanded in shock. "Alyssa- _chan_ , you're the club's…!?"

"B-but it makes sense for some reason…" Izumi murmured.

"Let's give you a chance to try out for the club, too," Alyssa announced with a huge smile on her face. "We're classmates, after all. Yes, today's a nice summer festival, isn't it? Today's a great day to try this out…."

8-8-8

Before long, Alyssa had gathered these five, as well as Riku, Risa, Matake, and Yukari. Alyssa regarded the nine with a rather bemused expression. "This is just about all that's left of the normal people in this class," she muttered.

"How unfair!" Risa declared when the situation was explained to them. "A personal club spending summer vacation traveling to America!? Just how exclusive can you people get!?"

"I think you're taking this a little far, Risa," Riku muttered. "Still…."

"In any case, what were you saying about a test, Alyssa- _chan_?" Miki asked.

"Yes, a test." Alyssa smiled at them. "If you pass this test, we'll allow you to go on the trip as well."

"Well? What is this test?" Riza demanded.

"All the new club's members are heading for the summer festival right now." She held up a tiny white badge, a pin shaped in the form of a stylized wing with some writing on it. "Each of them has one of these badges affixed to their chests. If you can retrieve one of these by force—or trickery—from one of the club members, I'll admit you into the club as a special new member."

She left them then to consider this.

"Well," Miki said to Izumi, "if we go to Kain- _sensei_ 's home country, you might be able to meet Kalan- _san_. Two birds with one stone, as it were."

"Wait, Miki- _chan_! That's not…."

"Wouldn't it be easy to take a badge from one of them while they're off-guard?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm," Riku murmured, observing the club roster. "It's probably not that easy…."

She showed the paper around. The officers were listed first, including 'President – Mai Tokiha', 'Vice-President – Hinagiku Katsura', and others. The girls perused the names with growing fear and wonder.

"Whoa!?" Riza exclaimed in shock. "This member list…Mai- _chan_ , Hina- _chan_ , Erika- _chan_ , Akari- _chan_ …."

"…And Kiami- _chan_ , Momo- _chan_ , Kenjirô- _kun_ , Hikaru- _kun_ …so many participants from the Martial Arts Tournament," Matake observed. "They don't seem like the kind of people who'd be caught off-guard…." _But Kazumi's among them…well done, Kazumi!_

"Well, we don't get anything done sitting around talking about it!" Risa declared. "We might as well give it a try! Let's go!"

And so they departed.

8-8-8

"Still, it's quite a challenge," Izumi said as they made their rounds, looking for their victims. "Is there anyone weaker than us from whom we could take badges?"

"There is," Miki said. She pointed. "Those three are our targets."

Approaching, dressed in their fine kimonos, were Nodoka, Yue, and Ami, the Library Trio. "I wonder what this badge is for?" Nodoka murmured.

"Who knows?" Yue said without concern. "It's supposed to be proof of membership or something."

"In any case, it's cute enough," Ami observed.

"Hohoho," Riza chuckled. "We are masterful villains, aren't we? Going immediately after the mildest-looking trio! Away we go!"

And so the confrontation began as the Baka Trio began to stalk the unsuspecting Library Trio….

8-8-8

 _["And what are these?" The group examined the little badges Miyu had given them. They were shaped like small wings, white and carefully-crafted._

 _"These are badges for your club," Miyu explained. "Alyssa-_ sama _did not approve of the various names for your club, so she devised her own name. Kalan Lockeheart's group was called 'The Red Wings', so she has decided to call you 'The White Wings'. These badges are presents she has prepared for every member of your club."_

 _"They're quite cute," Kagome observed happily. "We can really have them?"'_

 _"There is one for every member of the club. Please, take them. These badges are your proof of membership, so you must wear them during the festival today, per Alyssa-_ sama _'s instructions."_

 _"Yes, that's not bad," Momo admitted. "The name, too. 'The White Wings'…that brings back memories, no doubt…."_

 _"However," Miyu continued, "since that badge is your proof of membership, you must keep it safe. Anyone who loses their badge before departing for America will forfeit their place in the club."_

 _"Eehh!?"_

 _"T-that's kind of a scary thought," Akari observed. "What a scary badge…well, at least all we have to do is not lose it…."_

 _"This sounds suspicious," Mai observed. "What's Alyssa_ -chan _planning this time?"]_

Thus warned, the seventeen members of 'The White Wings' journeyed about the festival, enjoying the sights and sounds, games and food, rather ignorant of the real threat Alyssa had prepared for them.

And the prospective members stalked their targets. "Is this really a good idea?" Izumi asked. "If they're in the club, haven't Honya- _chan_ and Yue- _chan_ and Ami- _chan_ undergone severe training, too? And they put us to shame even during the library trip…."

"Never fear!" Riza said. "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs! We have to try if we want our glory!"

"Besides, why are you so reluctant?" Miki continued evilly. "You'll never see Kalan- _san_ if you're that passive…."

"I told you, that's not…!"

"In any case, I'm going in!" Riza declared, slipping on a festival ogre mask and pulling out some sort of gun. "Watch how it's done!"

"Wait a minute!" Izumi yelped. "Where'd you get that gun, Riza- _chan_?"

"Don't worry, it's just a tranquilizer gun. It's to deal with the giant crocodiles that live underneath our family shrine."

"The sad part is that our author didn't even make that idea up," Miki muttered.

As the three young friends made their way around, a sudden voice assaulted them. "Yo, yo, yo, _ojô-chans_! Nice badges you have there! I'm the passing badge-maniac, the Badge Hermit, Batch-Mon! Kukuku…those badges…I like them! If you don't want to get hurt, just hand them over!"

The three stared at her. "What are you doing, Riza- _san_?" Yue muttered.

"What!? How did you tell!? A-as expected of Yuekichi…."

The other two hurried over and shoved her out of the way. "Just forget about that idiot," Miki said. "In any case, let us have a look at those badges, would you?"

"Ah, they're so cute!" Izumi enthused. "What kind of a badge is that? Can I take a look?"

The librarians withdrew as the two began to press in. "T-these were given to us by Alyssa- _san_ earlier…" Nodoka murmured.

"It's so cute!" Izumi repeated, pressing in on her. "Can I see it? Please?"

Riza was back, and crowding in on Ami. "Well, it's so neat! Can I at least borrow it?"

"W-we're not supposed to lose it…." Ami quavered.

Miki began to push on Yue. "It's quite interesting. Why can't we see? Just for a moment?"

"No, but why would you want to borrow such an ordinary-looking badge?" Yue demanded.

"It's not ordinary at all. Hmm…just look at it, it's so irresistible, this little wing-shaped design…."

"Y-you can't, Miki- _san_!" Yue snapped, snatching her badge into her own hand and batting Miki's away.

"That's right!" Ami insisted, backing away and grabbing and pulling Nodoka out of harm's way.

"Why not, Yuekichi!?" Riza demanded.

"It's too suspicious, that's why," Yue replied flatly. "You three are plotting something, obviously."

"Grr…fine then! Seize them!" Miki declared. "Sorry about this, but we're going to have to use force…."

Skillfully palming a wand into her hand even as she was grabbed, Yue muttered a chant under her breath and raised it. "Light!"

A blinding flash blinded everyone around. Ami, thinking quickly, grabbed Nodoka's wrist as they were released. "Let's run away, Nodoka!" The three hurried away.

"Grr," Riza growled. "Fine, if that's how you want it! Running into the forest suits us just fine!"

She aimed her gun, but Yue whirled around as the pursuit began. "Wind! Rise and blow!" The resulting gust blew dust and grass, blinding them once again and causing Riza's shot to go wild. When it cleared, the three were gone.

"W-what was that?" Izumi asked in wonder. "Was that part of their special training…?"

"Too suspicious," Miki muttered. "C'mon, let's find them!"

"A-amazing, Yue…you were really like a mage," Nodoka said with wonder as the three paused for breath.

"But…was it really all right to use magic in front of Miki- _san_ and the others?" Ami queried.

"Their actions were odd. For this situation to emerge right after we were given these badges…there is a high probability that this is a trial, or a test given to members of 'The White Wings'."

"Yes, I suppose so," Ami answered. "Still, to use our magic so easily…well, I guess it's fine if it's them. And Alyssa- _chan_ did say that we can't lose our badges, or we'll risk our membership, so we couldn't lose them under any circumstances…."

"Ehh!?" Nodoka shrieked.

"Miki- _san_ and the others should still be searching for us," Yue insisted. "Quick, Nodoka! Your artifact!"

"Let's see the results of your training," Ami agreed.

"R-right." She brought out her card and began to infuse magic in it, letting it rest in the air as she began to chant. "Diarium Ejus – Triad Version. Manifest!"

The three books spread out in front of her, smaller in size but identical to her original book. "Focus, while my thoughts are on: Hanabishi Miki, Asakaze Riza, and Segawa Izumi."

The three books began to fill with the thoughts of their victims.

"Now we can track all three of their thoughts in real time!" Nodoka declared. "Although only in simple form…."

"Good job, Nodoka. Now, let's escape!"

So, using Nodoka's artifact to foil them, the Library Trio was getting the best of the Baka Trio. How were the rest of the girls faring?

8-8-8

Risa stalked after Kiami, Riku reluctantly following her. "Really, now," Riku muttered. "What waste of time are you getting us involved in this time?"

"It's not a waste of time! Don't you want to know about the weird club and their trip?"

Riku hesitated. Yes…she never wanted to admit it, but Kain was as fascinating to her as he was to any of the girls…she generally didn't like to involve herself in too many of the class' stupid endeavors, but there was too much about the class that had been bugging her recently. The inconsistencies of the field trip to Kyoto…the Festival…other events….

"Still, this is crazy," Riku insisted. "We ought to think about this more. If you insist on pursuing this, shouldn't we pick some weaker targets…?"

"Weaker targets? Targets for what?"

The two sisters jumped and whirled around. Kiami was now standing there. _('W-when did she get behind us…?')_ "W-what do you want?" Riku demanded.

"I could be asking you that. Tell me, what 'targets' are you after?"

"Er…w-well…."

"Hmm. If it's Riku- _chan_ , you shouldn't need them to be _too_ weak. Didn't you perform well at the Festival's Final Event?"

"T-that was…."

"Kiami- _chan_!" Risa suddenly burst out, pointing at the other girl. "That badge! It's quite neat! Can I have a look?"

"Oh? This?" Kiami fingered the small pin, examining it as if she hadn't seen it before. "You know, I just got it. It is quite interesting, isn't it?" She smiled coyly at Risa. "How close do you want to look at it? Would you like…to _hold it_?"

Such a kind smile, such a gracious invitation, and it was the deadliest, most terrible threat Risa had ever heard before. She froze in shock and fear, twitching slightly, for several long seconds. Finally Riku, after glancing back and forth between her sister and the taller girl, reached out and took Risa by the shoulders, then slowly turned her around. "Sorry to bother you, Kiami- _san_. We'll be going now." So saying, she began to march her sister away.

Kiami watched them go and chuckled. "What an interesting thing," she muttered. "So, this is your little test, Alyssa- _chan_? How intriguing…."

8-8-8

"So are you really going, Erika?" Mai asked as the two beauties walked around the festival, clad in their own fine _yukata_.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I mean, on the trip," Mai said. "You…didn't go on the Golden Week trip to Greece, after all…."

"This from the girl who didn't go, either, because she hates taking things from the school," Erika retorted.

"Haha…yeah…what I mean is…you've been reluctant ever since…the Festival incident. You're…well, just what are you troubled about? The most, I mean? Kain- _sensei_? Your deal with your mother?"

Erika was silent for a moment. "Well…I don't know. What are you getting at, Mai?"

"Well…I was just thinking…." Mai played nervously with her ever-rebellious strip of bangs. "Maybe you should…go ahead and make a contract with Kain- _sensei_ , too…."

"W-what!?" Erika started. "Are you crazy, Mai? You know that…."

"It's not like I want to throw more girls at Kain- _sensei_ , and it's not like I enjoy Kamo- _kun_ 's leers about it all the time," Mai said, stating only two of her problems with the contract situation. "But hear me out. We've already talked about how it might be smart from all of us to make contracts before we leave, just in case…it'll help us in case we get separated, communicating with Kain- _sensei_ or even instantly traveling to him. But…even though you say you shouldn't…I almost think you, especially, should make a contract with Kain- _sensei_. If you want to get out from under your mother's thumb…if you want to escape her influence…what better way than… _allying_ yourself, I guess, and magically, to someone else? No matter what she threatens, she couldn't keep a hold on you if you were contracted to Kain- _sensei_ ,right?"

Erika lowered her head as she considered this. "Regardless…I'm already…so attracted to Kain- _sensei_ 's blood…I'd almost certainly attack him, if we were linked like that…and…."

"W-well, really, it would only happen if you tried to resist it, right? I'm not fond of the idea, but…I know Kain- _sensei_ would never become your Servant or anything (unless, perhaps, it was a matter of life and death), just as you wouldn't want to make him your Servant, but you can still take his blood without that happening, right? And I think that he'd be willing to give you blood if you needed it that badly. You need blood anyway, after all…if this is better…."

"Maybe…maybe…I don't know." Erika shook her head fiercely. "I…regardless, I-I don't think I'm…quite ready to rebel against my mother in quite that way just yet. We still have…plenty of time for that. And…you heard Alyssa- _chan_ and Jynx- _san_ , right? This trip will likely be safe and uneventful anyway…there's no need to do anything extreme quite yet."

"R-right…sorry I brought it up…."

"No, it's okay…I know you're thinking in my best interest, and I appreciate it."

Involved as they were in their quiet conversation, they did not realize that they had acquired stalkers….

8-8-8

"You've decided to tell Hirai- _san_ and Ogata- _san_ about it all?"

"Y-yes," Kazumi replied. "Once we're back from this trip. I…I'm happy that I've been able to be a part of this…but…my friends are important as well. I can't stand hiding anything from them anymore. I…I don't know if they'll want to be a part of this world as much as I do…but…I just need to see this through with Kain- _sensei_ first…."

"I understand," Kenjirô said. "Personally, I thought that none of you should have been involved from the beginning, but…well, hindsight is twenty-twenty. I have to admit, without you, we may have been stuck in the future Sakura created. You've earned your place…and your right to be here. Now, keep it down. We're being watched."

"Eh?"

Yukari and Matake watched the pair. "I can't make out what they're talking about," Yukari muttered. "Why are they together…?"

"You almost sound jealous, Yukari," Matake teased.

"N-no, it's just…."

"Anyway, do we want to take their badges?" Matake asked. "Alyssa- _chan_ says if we get them, we can go too, but…what'll happen to them? Knowing Alyssa- _chan_ …she might keep them from going…."

"That's a good point…maybe we should just confront them."

"Good idea…."

Kenjirô turned as the two came out of the shadows. "Ogata- _san_ …Hirai- _san_ …good evening. Can we help you?"

"Ah, well…" Matake began, suddenly not quite sure what to say.

"Kenjirô- _kun_ …Kazumi…good evening." Yukari bowed. "We've come to ask you…about those badges…no, about your new club and its trip to America."

Kenjirô nodded. "Alyssa told you that you could join if you took our badges, right?" He smiled slightly. "That's so like her. You aren't going to try?"

"Ah, no…we couldn't just try to steal from our friends like this," Matake began.

"We just want to know what this is about," Yukari said. "You…both of you are our friends, and we're concerned…we know you must have a good reason for doing all this. For…keeping your distance and keeping us in the dark about this…but…we worry…."

"Yukari- _chan_ …" Kazumi began. Kenjirô raised an arm, forestalling her, and then stepped forward.

"We were just talking about that, Hirai- _san_ ," he said. "We're sorry for keeping you out of it…but it's for your own protection. What we're involved in here…it's dangerous. Kain is looking for his father…who disappeared nearly fifteen years ago. What his father was involved in…what I became involved in, from the night you first found me unconscious here…it's very dangerous. Yoshida- _san_ , and all the rest…they sort of stumbled into it, so now we have almost no choice but to include her. So everyone that's in our club has been training to survive that….

"I'm sure it's difficult for you to understand…for any normal Japanese middle school students to comprehend just how dangerous this can be…but trust us…it's not Yoshida- _san_ 's fault that she hasn't spent as much as time with you, and we haven't wanted to cut you off…but we can't explain this any more than that. It's just too dangerous."

He looked between the two. Then he removed his badge and held it in front of him. "Knowing that, do you two want to take this, and insist on coming along?"

The two stared at it and then looked away, embarrassed. "I-if we take that, Alyssa- _chan_ won't let you go, right?" Yukari muttered. "What's the point of going, if we're just taking your places?"

"R-right," Matake agreed. "We…understand, I think. Just…if this is really that dangerous…just make sure you all come back alive, all right?"

"W-we will!" Kazumi insisted, stepping forward. "We will…we promise…and after it's over…I'll tell you everything…I promise…."

The three shared an embrace, no more words to be said. Kenjirô smiled slightly. Ah, how human girls let their emotions create trouble for themselves….

8-8-8

"So, how do contracts between men work?" Hikaru asked.

"E-eh?" Akari said. "What…?"

"Well, Jynx- _san_ made a contract with Kalan- _san_ , right? Kain- _sensei_ had to make all of his contracts by kissing your classmates…but…somehow I don't think it works that way between men…at least I hope not…."

"I-I don't know," Akari replied, blushing, trying to put that thought out of her mind. "Er…why do you ask, Hikaru- _kun_?"

"Well, Kamo- _kun_ was talking about those contracts," the young man explained. "Many of the girls are contracted with Kain- _sensei_ , now, and these contracts give exceptional advantages, as well as those powerful artifacts. I think that it might also be a good idea for Kenjirô- _kun_ and I to make contracts as well, but…I hope that there is some other way for us to go about it…."

"Y-yeah…."

"Hey! You two young things! On a date? Well, why don't you hand over those nice badges you've got?"

A dozen burly young men suddenly appeared before the pair. They looked at them in surprise. "Oh?"

"Not a usual summer festival attraction…" Akari began.

"…But I really don't mind," she finished moments later, as all the toughs lay sprawled out on the ground, beaten senseless. "Still, so weak…you should come back after some training."

"Grr…as expected," Riza muttered, watching from safety. "Those two are just far too strong for us…."

"And we can't locate the bookworms no matter how hard we try," Miki added.

"Is it hopeless for us after all?" Izumi asked.

Mai and Erika turned as Kaoru and Kanade came flying at them. A quick slap of hands subsequently sent the pair flying over their heads and they landed roughly on the other side.

"N-not bad!" Kanade crowed as she bounced to her feet. "But we're not giving up yet!"

"What are you two doing?" Erika demanded.

"W-we will get our hands on your badges!" Kaoru declared.

Mai sighed and cradled her head in her hands. "I knew it…Alyssa- _chan_ put you up to this, didn't she?"

"That's right! She told us everything! You can't go on your little trip and leave us behind! That's not fair! We're a class, aren't we? Didn't we all agree to help Kain- _sensei_ out together? Why is it just you!?"

And for some reason, about this point all the rest of the scattered girls started gathering in to observe the scene.

"You don't get it, Yûki- _san_ ," Mai pressed. "This is dangerous business we're involved in…I'm sorry, but we can't explain any more than that. We can't take anyone who hasn't undergone severe training…."

"And you want to take Kain- _sensei_ to such a place!?" Kanade demanded. "How can we allow that!?"

"How can she even ask after seeing Kain- _sensei_ in action during the Festival…?" Izumi asked.

"If it's that dangerous, wouldn't it be better to leave it to the police?" Riza demanded.

"If only that was possible," Hinagiku sighed, stepping up next to Mai. "Unfortunately, this is something we have to do on our own. Rather…this is something Kain- _sensei_ has to do on his own. None of us ever tried…to exclude anyone. Those of us who are involved…are involved by chance. You should consider yourselves lucky if you haven't become involved…."

Miki, watching this carefully, walked forward and put a hand on Kanade's shoulder. "Well, if Hina says so, I guess we have no choice," she said finally. "As interesting as this looks, I admit I don't relish the idea of crazy danger, but if it's Hina and Erika and the rest…well, if anyone can handle this danger, they can."

"Ah…oh…all right…" Kanade muttered with a sigh. "I guess it's pointless right now…." Her sister Haruna, who had been dragged along behind her but had been watching this nonsense from the sidelines, moved in and put a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Mai! Ah…everyone!" Kain, flanked by Momo, Kagome, Chisame and Rei, finally joined the group. "What's everyone doing here together?"

"Ah, nothing at all, Kain- _sensei_ ," Kanade said. "Hey, would you like to eat _yakisoba_?"

" _Yakisoba_ …? Sure!"

"All right, class activity, let's go!"

8-8-8

Lina descended the steps from the plane and stretched. "Gah, what a mad flight," she muttered. "As if coming from the magical world wasn't enough…just because I had the stupid idea to see the crazy old man…I should have gone straight to Grandall, and I could have avoided the big plane travel."

She scowled. "Taking too long…are you coming to the magical world or not? Well, I guess I'm going to have to drag you there, kicking and screaming!"

8-8-8

"Summer…it's all about…."

"THE BEACH!"

Swimsuit-clad, the beauties spread out across the beach as they commenced their summer vacation in earnest. Freed from their hellish training, many of the girls were all-too-eager to enjoy the sand, surf and sun.

"This is your first time at a beach in Japan, isn't it, Kain- _sensei_?" Akari asked.

"It's my first time at a beach anywhere," Kain admitted.

"Ah…that's right…your home is far from the beach…."

"Well, shall we go?" Mai suddenly demanded, slapping Kain on the back. "If you don't hurry up, we'll have the fun without you."

As she hurried past, Kagome grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go, Kain- _sensei_!"

The group hurried down to the edge of the surf. They gathered in a semi-circle. Yue, Nodoka, and Ami were all dressed in their school-issue swimsuits. Momo wore the same, but Kagome had a dark green one-piece swimsuit, and Mai wore a yellow bikini. Erika and Hinagiku were also in bikinis, red and pink, respectively. Kazumi was in a white one-piece. Kiami wore a black bikini, Akari a blue one-piece, Nanami in a red bikini, and finally Rei and Chisame in white one-pieces. And the boys, Kain, Kenjirô, and Hikaru, all wore…basic swimming shorts. The only matter of concern, of course, is that they were not engaged in horrible faux pas of wearing Speedos.

"So…what…do we do at the beach?" Kain asked.

"Ah…well…."

"We can always play volleyball," Riza said. She was dressed in an off-white one-piece with a daring v-cut.

"Or we can sunbathe," Miki suggested. She was dressed in a light blue one-piece with a short skirt attached.

"Or we can go swimming or make sand-castles!" Izumi added. She was dressed in a magenta bikini with a sarong.

The group started. "You three!" Mai exclaimed. "What are you doing here!? This is supposed to be a trip for our new club…!"

"You can't keep interesting things from us…you know that, Mai," Miki said.

"We're just here by coincidence! Coincidence!" Riza insisted.

"How amazing that we've run into you!" Izumi enthused.

A dramatic laugh brought them up short. Kanade was perched on a rock, Kaoru flanking her. Kanade wore a halter-top bikini, one half of it white and the other black, with the bottom black as well. Kaoru was in a shoulder-less one-piece, orange and yellow striped (vertically) with a white fringe at the top. Standing some distance behind Kanade, an exasperated look on her face, dressed in a light blue one-piece, was Kanade's sister Haruna. "We've come for you, Mai- _chan_!" Kanade declared. "All of you! We're not giving up on our chance to go on this trip! Let's go, Kaoru- _chan_!"

"Right!" The two prepared to charge.

 _('Tch_. _')_ Mai prepared herself. _('So it's come to this after all…I guess I should try and just knock them out quickly….')_

"That's enough!"

The strength of the command cut them all short, and they all turned to stare in surprise at Rakasu. She had spoken with authority and glared imperiously at the pair of girls. She would, perhaps, have been even more striking had she not been in a swimsuit of her own (in her case, a blue-and-red one piece). Still, the sight of the ever-happy and cheerful and supportive Rakasu indignant was more than enough to frighten them into silence.

She scowled at them and continued, "I didn't bring you here in order to fight with your classmates." She stopped scowling and returned to her usual happy smile. "We all came here to have fun together, one last time as class 3-A before the trip!"

"Y-you brought them here, Rakasu- _san_?" Hinagiku demanded.

"Of course I did, Hinagiku- _kaichô_! As I said…I hoped to enjoy one more great adventure with the class before the trip comes. So…we're all here!"

Indeed, in addition to these six invaders, Matake, Caria, Yuki, Riku, Risa, and Yukari were all present as well, dressed in various swimsuits of their own. With their varying degrees of enthusiasm, they leapt in to start the festivities.

"W-well, if Rakasu- _chan_ says so, I guess we're done," Kanade sighed. "Okay…we'll let you go for now…at least until we get to America!"

"'We', Kanade- _san_?" Erika demanded. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Oh, nothing…it's just that Rakasu- _chan_ has already scheduled a trip for us this summer…we thought we'd like to see this wild, wild 'Wyoming' that Kain- _sensei_ is always talking about, you know? Who knows, maybe we'll meet up by accident…."

"Y-Yûki- _san_ …" Mai began.

Kain strode forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just leave them be," he muttered. "We can't hope to dissuade any of them now. I think, if Rakasu- _san_ 's in charge of it…it should be all right, you know?"

Mai sighed. "I guess so…there's no helping it…."

"Kain- _sensei_ , Kain- _sensei_ , let's play!"

" _Hai_ , _hai…._ "

And so the enjoyable beach vacation began….

8-8-8

"Well, well…now the entire class knows about our trip to America," Kiami murmured as they took a break to eat cold desserts. "And, the magic world aside, they'll all be following us to Wyoming. This is a dangerous time, you know? Very dangerous…."

Yue and Nodoka looked up from their shaved ice. "What are we talking about?" Yue demanded.

"Naïve, Yue- _chan_!" Kiami declared. "That level of naïveté will lead to death on the battlefield. This is not a time to be eating shaved ice…not for young maidens like you."

"Kiami- _san_ , you're the one who asked us to get a treat with you…."

"Naïve! Sweeter than that Azuki condensed milk melon mango shaved ice you're eating!" For those who may not be familiar with that particular play-on-words, the Japanese words for 'sweet' and 'naïve' are the same. "Understand this…it's not really up to me whether one of you or any of your rivals wins Kain- _sensei_ 's heart, but I thought I should give you some advice, since you seem to be stuck in the mud. You two…should think of some particular, some _deep_ approach towards Kain- _sensei_ before we leave for America."

This suggestion discomfited the pair. "B-but Kiami- _san_ , Kain- _sensei_ is our teacher, a-and not ready for…romance…and besides, what do you even mean by deep…?"

"Teacher, teacher, teacher," Kiami said mockingly. "Yes, we've heard it many times. But you're really naïve. You may think you have some sort of advantage in the competition for Kain- _sensei_ 's heart because you know about his past and his history as a mage. You have plenty of competition even in that group…Mai- _chan_ , Hina- _chan_ , the enthusiastic Kazumi- _chan_ , for instance…but don't think you have that much of a lead over the girls who are still ignorant. Look at everyone out there having fun with Kain- _sensei_. One step slower, and someone else might steal him away…."

Later, the two walked along the beach as the sun began to set. "Even if Kiami- _san_ says that…" Nodoka murmured.

"It's true we are lucky, knowing about Kain- _sensei_ 's magic and being in a position to support him," Yue admitted.

"Konoe _-san_ is cute and all…" Nodoka said.

"Among others…Risa- _san_ is interested in Kain- _sensei_ , even if it's just his image," Yue continued. "Still, she's pretty, elegant, and she has style…if she ever got serious about Kain- _sensei_ , we'd be in trouble. And Riku- _san_ , her sister…in all honesty, although she doesn't promote it, she's even cuter, and her feelings are pure. And that's not including all our own members. For instance, Kazumi- _san_ …she's so beautiful…."

"We don't stand a chance," Nodoka finished, feeling her breasts.

"Nodoka still has a chance," Yue replied, feeling her own flat chest. "Unlike me, whom no one would ever lay eyes on…."

"Uuu…we kinda killed the mood…."

"Kain- _sensei_ has Mai- _san_ , too…she's beautiful, and is a princess from the magical kingdom to boot…."

"Mai- _san_ …I wonder what she really thinks about Kain- _sensei_ …."

"I wonder…." Yue turned back to her. "Nodoka, why don't you invite Kain- _sensei_ out tomorrow, just the two of you?"

"Ehh!? I-I can't do that! B-besides, Yue should be the one to do that, right? Yue should be the one who confesses to Kain- _sensei_ …after all, you haven't told him that you love him yet…."

"Ehh!? T-t-that's impossible!"

"Why not? If you don't speak up, nothing will start! That was how it was for me, too! Come on…be brave…."

"No way! I can't say something that stupid!"

"Why not, Yue?"

"What do you mean, 'why not'?" Yue demanded. Then she fell into lecture mode. "Please think about it! Kain- _sensei_ was so troubled after you confessed to him, right? Furthermore, we know that Kain- _sensei_ won't be able to move on until he finishes with the issue of his father. And also, we know that Kain- _sensei_ is the kind of person who finds it difficult to refuse another person's feelings! And so that's why! If I were to confess to Kain- _sensei_ now, it would clearly only serve to add to his worries! Even if it's true that, by spilling out my feelings to him, no matter what happens, I'll experience a certain level of accomplishment and emotional catharsis, doing so is still too selfish of me! It's a foolish act that completely ignores Kain- _sensei_ 's feelings! Call me a coward if you will, for I will not protest! I just think that we should…."

Nodoka had been trying to get a word in edgewise during this rant, and finally burst out, "S-sorry! I-I get it already, Yue! I'm sorry!"

As Yue fell silent, flushed and breathless, Nodoka began to giggle. After staring in embarrassment for several moments, Yue burst out laughing as well, and they shared a long laugh together.

"That…was so weird…" Nodoka gasped.

"Exactly. And to think we're rivals in love…."

"Ah…feels so good…."

Yue and Nodoka perked up at the sound of this new voice. They climbed the mound of rock in front of them and peered carefully over it. " _That's_ …" Yue whispered.

" _K-Kain-_ sensei _and Mai-_ san _…. They're alone. Could it be…?_ "

The two were walking next to each down to the beach. Both had added light jackets to their clothing. Mai stretched contentedly. "Ah…this is just the break I needed from all that hellish training…" she muttered.

Kain laughed slightly. "Even after all this, I'm surprised that you can keep up with us so well," he admitted. "Still…you, and everyone else…not just our club members, but even Rakasu- _san_ , Yûki- _san_ , Hanabishi- _san_ and the rest…everyone's working so hard to help find my father…I don't know how to go about thanking all of you…."

"Yes…well," Mai began, "Rakasu- _san_ aside, I think Yûki- _san_ and the rest mostly just want to go to America. You really don't have to trouble yourself on their account."

"Perhaps." He smiled slightly. "I had a great time before. It's odd to think about…but I really don't have a lot of experience with 'having fun'…."

"Me either, really," Mai admitted. "I was always so obsessed with fulfilling my obligations to the school…I don't know…maybe subconsciously I sensed my past…and felt I didn't deserve to have fun. Of course, my life hasn't been totally bad. I've done things with Momo and Kagome before, but it was just…always secondary for me."

"And yet, even so…you needed this as much as I did, but you were going out of your way to make sure I was enjoying myself today. I really want to thank you for today…and, more importantly, for all the help you've given me in preparing for our adventure."

"W-what? What are you talking about? If you're going to thank me, you should thank everyone else as well…."

"I know, I was just talking about that, but still…."

"Muuu," Yue murmured as she watched the pair. "As I thought, those two have something special going on between them."

"Really?"

"Yes. Then again, whether that 'something special' has anything to do with romance or not is disputable…."

"I see…regardless, that Kain has learned the fine art of flirting with girls, right?"

"W-what?" Yue turned in surprise and saw not Nodoka, but some other girl talking to her, standing between her and her friend. The figure moved forward and leapt into the air.

"FIREBALL!"

Kain and Mai glanced up in surprise as the flare of power above them came into existence and watched the burst of fire dropping on top of them. They sprang back and out of the way.

"W-what is this!? An attack!?" Mai sputtered.

"N-no…this is…."

The figure landed in the midst of the smoke arising from the spell's blast. She stood there until the smoke cleared, revealing her fully and dramatically. "L-Lina!?" Kain demanded.

"That's right! Lina Inverse has arrived!"

F I N

 _Author's Note: Sun, Sand, Surf and Summer_

 _A more peaceful chapter of mostly fluff, again largely adapted from the original Negima. Alyssa has prepared a test for our intrepid travelers, and gotten things more complicated._

 _There is, perhaps, a slight missing element from these parts, which heavily featured_ Iinchô _Ayaka Yurihiko. The Yurihiko family is wealthy and Ayaka is an_ ojô-sama _, so she was the one used for information…as Asuna's rival/friend (similar, but perhaps worse, to Usagi/Rei from the original Sailor Moon) and as the major_ shotacon _chasing Negi, her enthusiasm for their teacher caused her to go berserk upon finding out the truth (more or less) about their trip. Since I jettisoned the annoying girl, Miki Hanabishi, a political_ ojô-sama _, who was a master of investigating, made a perfect replacement for that angle. However, despite her penchant for stirring up trouble, she was not aggressive enough to lead a true flaming war against Kain's club, so enthusiastic Kanade was the one left with the energy and leadership to do so._

 _Now, I kind of left the part of where they got their information from (regarding the secret club) blank, but it was actually_ less _stupid than the original manga had. The mischievous twins Fuuka and Fumika found out…Eva allowed them to sneak into her resort and overhear the group talking about their plans, and they gleefully spread the word around. In doing this, Akamatsu-_ sensei _completely forgot about the rule that those who entered the world couldn't leave for twenty-four hours. So I just left it to Miki's mysterious information network._

 _(Upon later review, it seems they were perhaps at a school courtyard as a group discussing their plans, not the resort…and while this bypasses the whole 'sneaking into the resort = impossible' element, it's even less likely that they'd be discussing their plans in the whole big group_ outside _the resort)._

 _Anyway, as much as they're having, it's getting time to wrap up the summer days and move on to the trip. Kain party, +1…onward!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Seven: Homeward Bound

"Really, Kain," Lina chuckled as the last of the flames died around her. "You really _have_ been enjoying being surrounded by girls now, haven't you? Here I am, waiting for you to _finally_ start adventuring with me, and you're sitting here on a beach, flirting with some bimbo." She glanced over at Mai. "So, who is this, anyway?"

"Eh?" Mai stared. "You…don't recognize me…? Oh, wait…of course…." Mai tapped the side of her head. "I guess…since that future was changed…."

Lina blinked. "…What? What are you talking about?"

"Lina, what are you doing here?" Kain finally managed.

Lina turned back to her friend. "What do you think I'm doing here? You've been dropping hints in your letters that you were going to come back home, and then finally head into Arcanus Myrror. But now here we are, almost a month into your vacation, and you're still here…on a beach, taking a leisurely break. Really, are you taking this seriously?"

"O-of course he is!" Mai burst out, almost angrily. "You have no idea how hard he's been working! He's just taking a breather now! We've already made our plans to go to Arcanus Myrror, anyway!"

Lina shot her another appraising look. "Really? 'We', you say?" She turned back to Kain. "Who are 'we'?"

"All the members of the American Culture Research Club…no, 'The White Wings'," Yue intoned as she and Nodoka came walking up. She put a hand her chest. "This is the first time we've met. I'm Ayase Yue, Kain- _sensei_ 's student. Pleased to meet you."

"I-I'm Miyazaki Nodoka, likewise."

"Oh…yes, the Japanese..." She appraised these two as well. "All of you…you're Kain's students who have learned about 'magic', right? That makes this easier." She proudly put a hand to her own chest. "I'm the beautiful and genius sorceress Lina Inverse, Kain's childhood friend, an experienced adventurer from the magical world. Pleased to meet you." After a quick but polite bow, she turned to Mai. "And you?"

Mai composed herself. "Tokiha Mai. Pleased to meet you."

Lina nodded. Then she turned back to Kain. "So…you say you've already made plans. When are you planning on leaving, then?"

"August 12th..."

"That late? And you have to start your classes again by September 1st, right? That barely gives you two weeks to explore the magical world!"

"I know, but…I'm trying to take things slowly…."

"That's the way it goes, Lina!" Kamo declared, manifesting on Kain's shoulder. "This'll be a quick trip. Kain's learned a _little_ about the breadth and width of the world he's entering."

Lina glared at the rodent. "Tch. Kamo. You're here, too?"

"Long time no see, longer for you!" the rodent chortled. "In any case, we're not going anywhere for a while. Since you're already here, why don't you finish the vacation period with us before we go?"

Lina continued glaring for a moment before sniffing and turning away. "Like I have much choice. Oh well. I could use a little beach vacation too, come to think of it. I saw an awful lot of girls at the inn I checked into earlier…they must be more of your students, right Kain? Tell me, is your _entire_ class now following you into the magical world?"

"No," Kamo said before any of the others could reply. "Only most of them."

Hinagiku was the first one to greet them as they returned to the lodge. She stared at the sight of the newcomer. "Lina- _san_ …?"

Lina stared back at her. "Huh? Do I know you…?"

"Lina- _san_?" Kiami poked her head out a window and looked at the visitor. "Oh. It is indeed. Lina- _san_."

"Lina- _san_?" Ami, who had almost been unable to read when Yue and Nodoka disappeared earlier, was nearby as well and quickly emerged to see the new arrival.

"Lina- _san_?" And the growing number of gawkers gathered, with a fair number recognizing the girl.

"W-who is this?" Erika hissed to Hinagiku.

"Lina Inverse- _san_ …she's a childhood friend of Kain- _sensei_ ," her partner explained. "We…met her in the alternate future that Sakura- _san_ sent us to…."

Lina looked around, exasperated. "What, does _everyone_ here know me somehow?" she said almost bitterly.

"It's a long story," Kamo laughed. "Maybe we'll tell you sometime. In any case, not everyone here knows all our secrets, so…I'm going to shut up now."

Those girls who had not previously met an alternate future of the girl were astounded when Lina Inverse was described to them.

"Kain- _sensei_ 's childhood friend!? A girl!?"

Mai tried to shush them. "That's right…she's from…America. She's come to bring him home, and although I think she's okay with us sticking to our original schedule…."

"They're the same age? _Our_ age?" Kanade demanded.

"I-I think she's fifteen already, but yes…."

"Is she cute? Is she beautiful?" Kaoru breathed, although the group all charged over to the room where Kain had taken Lina so that they could spy on the pair of them.

Lina was consuming a well-laid out course voraciously. "I'll say this for Japan," she muttered around her food. "You get some pretty good food here, and they're _very_ gracious hosts."

"You haven't changed at all," Kain laughed.

"Shut up. I just know what I like. _You_ , anyway, have really changed."

"Eh? R-really?"

"Yes. For one thing, you've learned how to gather the ladies. How many do you _have_ lounging around this place, anyway?"

"D-don't say it like that," Kain insisted, red-faced. "It's not like I _own_ them or anything. This is just…our little class trip for the summer vacation."

"I see. And how many of them are following us back to America?"

"Well, if you're talking about _following_ , I suppose it's everyone who isn't going with us as part of our party."

"Right. And that group seems rather incredibly large. See, Kain? You can deny it all you want, but you are somehow an _expert_ at slaying the ladies. I can hardly understand the reasons…."

"Don't try too hard to understand. If you knew these girls at all, you'd know most of them are crazy and are just in it for the adventure. Speaking of which, how are things going for you in Arcanus Myrror? From what I hear, you are causing _quite_ a stir…."

"Hey, now! Don't go listening to rumors being spread just to ruin my reputation…."

The girls watched in awe and envy as Kain and Lina bantered. "She's so interesting…" Kanade murmured.

"Kain- _sensei_ …he's so lively and energetic. He's always so refined in class…he never talks to anyone like this…" Kaoru said.

"I can't understand anything," Risa noted. "They speak English, and so fast…what do they mean…?"

"I wonder if this is why Kain- _sensei_ doesn't pay much attention to any of the girls in class," Riku muttered.

"Eh?" Everyone turned and stared at her. "What?"

"Like Kaoru- _chan_ said, they're so informal and casual…I can at least tell that they're talking like siblings…or close friends. Just how close are they? And why did this girl travel all this way just to drag Kain- _sensei_ back home? It's always like he has a wall around his heart when he's with our class…but this girl…."

The most interested girls froze at this realization. The words were like a sledgehammer applied to the fragile glass of their hopes and dreams. Well, not exactly, but it certainly was a blow they hadn't considered much—even those who thought most and most often of their teacher.

"This is very true," Nanami agreed. "Look at how they act…the only person I've seen Kain- _sensei_ act this relaxed around before was Kenjirô- _kun_. Look at them."

They turned back to the crack in the door. As they crowded together, the door finally gave way, dumping the collected crowd into the room.

Kain and Lina stared at them. "Well…" Kain said finally, "why don't we use this opportunity to introduce everyone?"

His students jumped to their feet and hurriedly began to introduce themselves. Lina endured this, and then, rising, offered a very casual introduction of her own.

"I'm going to be accompanying your…little 'club' on its trip back to America," she said. "I guess I'll be like some sort of guide. And those who aren't members…I hear most of you are planning a coincidental vacation to Wyoming at the same time? You _really_ could pick better vacation spots, but whatever." She started to head out the door. "I've got to finish unpacking my stuff…I'll talk to you later."

The girls watched her go, then swiveled their heads back to Kain.

"Kain- _sensei_ , speak informally to me!"

"Talk like I'm an old friend, too!"

"Hey, hey! You keep calling more and more people by their first name…call me by my first name, Kain- _sensei_!"

Kain desperately tried to fend off the sudden aggression. "What is _this_ about?" he moaned.

8-8-8

"Things have only gotten crazier," Yue murmured as she, Nodoka and Ami soaked in the hot springs, the moonlight and starlight giving the perfect 'ambience' to the activity.

"Lina- _san_ …she's just how I remember her," Ami murmured. "I thought maybe she was just agitated because of what happened to Kain- _sensei_ , but…maybe she is just…high-strung…."

"S-she's cute, though," Nodoka said. "And…her magic is still so awesome…so that's what it's like to be a sorceress…."

"But now the chaos will only get worse," Yue noted. "Well, it should lessen if we're able to give them slip in America and go to the magical world…doesn't Lina- _san_ spend most of her time there…?"

"Ah, nice! An open-air hot spring! Another good treat America knows nothing about…the Halteese, either…."

Lina came wandering in and stopped when she spotted the three. "Oh, it's you…you three…already know about it…right?" She observed them and recalled, "Yue Ayase…Nodoka Miyazaki…and Ami Mizuno, right? Ah, sorry…reverse those names…some things about Japanese still get me."

"Y-yes," Nodoka admitted. "That's us. And…all three of us have seen…magic before…."

"Right. From what I remember from Kain's letters, during his trip to Kyoto, all sorts of things happened, right? Seriously, that kid…I sometimes wonder if he makes up half the stories he tells, but I guess he must think the same of mine…."

"Have you…had many adventures in the magical world, Lina- _san_?" Ami asked.

"A few," Lina admitted. "I always got too bored with book learning. The _real_ adventure is out there, you know? So I technically didn't finish school…."

There was a familiar chuckle, and then Kamo dropped on top of Yue's head. "So she says," he guffawed. "The truth, though…."

"K-Kamo! Don't you dare!" Lina screeched, red-faced.

"Oh, c'mon, Lina, these girls are some of Kain's closest friends! We're all family! You know?"

"D-don't give me that…!"

"Fine, fine," Kamo replied. "I'll leave you in peace…for now. But don't think this won't come out eventually…." He winked out.

"How much trouble has he been causing?" Lina muttered.

"Oh, some," Yue admitted. "But…he has his moments, too. We're all used to him. …How well do you know him, Lina- _san_?"

"Well? Not well, I'd say…but I've known him a long time. We both have. He's been a constant menace. Every once in a while he'd pop up and try to get the two of us to make a contract. The little perverted rodent can't think of anything else, it seems. Does he still do that?"

The three exchanged a look. "Ah…yes…."

"I wonder if he's given in and made any contracts," she muttered to herself. "Maybe with that Mai girl? Ha. As if. That spineless boy, with that bimbo? Not likely…."

"Er…d-do you not like…Mai- _san_?" Nodoka ventured.

"Hmm? What? Oh, no, it's nothing like that…I don't _really_ have a reason to dislike her, but…."

"Huh? What's this?" The three turned as a newcomer joined them in the bath…Chisame. "Oh, it's Lina- _san_...I'd heard you'd shown up…."

 _('Again?')_ Lina thought as Chisame settled down into the bath next to Yue. She stared at her chest. _('Grr…this girl…so large and nicely-shaped….')_

"So you came," Yue mentioned. "You disappeared from the beach…."

"Yeah, I came with those people. The beach isn't my thing, but I like hot springs."

"Those people…?" Ami murmured.

"Hey…I still haven't gotten a straight answer," Lina burst out. "How come so many of you seem so familiar with me?"

The four stared at her, then exchanged a new four-way look. "It was something that happened at our School Festival," Yue explained. "One of our classmates sent us into the future, and in the time we weren't there to stop her, revealed the secret of magic to the entire world. We appeared a week later, and Kain- _sensei_ was blamed for the disaster and was going to be banished to the magical world. You showed up to rescue him, and helped us get back to the past…so, you don't remember us, because that future has changed, but we still remember you."

"Ugh…just remembering that makes my head hurt," Chisame sighed. "A world where everyone's perfectly okay with the idea of magic? No thanks…."

"What? The future…time travel?" Lina shook her head. "Kain never mentioned anything like that in his letters. Time travel's impossible, you know…."

"Yes, and we wouldn't have believed it if we hadn't experienced it, but Sanada Sakura- _san_ had that power," Ami explained. "Do you know someone named Xellos, the Roguish Priest?"

"Yeah, _him_ …wait, _what_? How the hell do you know about Xellos? I haven't even mentioned him to Kain…what about him?"

"He's a…what are they again? _Mazoku_?" Chisame offered. "He transported you to Mahora Academy so you could help out. Apparently his 'people' didn't like the combined magic world any more than we did."

" _Mazoku_!? The _hell_!?" Lina settled back down into the water again, considering this. "Although…that makes sense, when I think about it…that damn pest…."

"Ah, this is…Lina- _san_?" The girls turned as a new host entered the springs. The girls had decided to come en masse…and Lina stared as Mai, Kazumi, Erika, Nanami and Akari settled into the waters. Others as well, but, along with Chisame, these made up the six largest busts in the class…a collection that made Lina feel extremely inadequate.

 _('W-what is this class of his, a nest for giant boobs? Aren't these girls supposed to be around fifteen years old? How are girls like these middle school students…?')_

 _('Still,')_ she continued as she saw others like Hinagiku, Momo and Yuki get into the water, _('at least they're not_ all _monsters….')_

8-8-8

The room was dark, lit only by a few magic flames that could not burn…which was good, because the two tiny figures were surrounded by books. The small children poured over the tomes. "This one's good," the little Lina said. "What about this one?"

Kain looked at it. "Oh…that is nice…here, let me get it down…."

"Hey!" a voice called. "Who's in the forbidden spell archives without permission?"

"Uh oh, they found us!" Lina squealed. "C'mon, we have to move!"

"W-what? Already…? But I'm not finished memorizing it yet…."

"And you won't finish if you get caught! Come _on_!" Grabbing Kain by the collar, she began to haul him towards the back exit.

"Jeez," she muttered. "You'd be helpless without me around…."

Lina suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. "Jeez…a dream about the past like that? I am _not_ getting old enough for that yet…."

She rose and went to find the amenities in order to relieve herself. She returned to her room to find her 'bunkmates', Yue, Nodoka and Ami, finally rising. (It should be noted that, due to the incredibly large number of sudden guests, every available room had been put to use and they were forced to bunk together in groups. Lina had decided that the unassuming trio served as the best match for her).

"Well, if we're all up, we should head to breakfast," Lina commented. "And, of course, while I came to pick Kain up and bring him home, I can't say no to a little vacation first."

Nanami hailed them as they headed to the dining room. "Ah…Lina- _san_ …."

"Yeah…you're…."

"Jinnai Nanami. So, I've been meaning to ask you about something…."

The other three perked up, rather fearfully.

"I heard you were acquainted with Kamo- _kun_ , so I was wondering if you'd made any con…."

Yue, Nodoka and Ami grabbed her, Nodoka and Yue covering her mouth, and dragged her away. Lina stared after them, confused and more than a little suspicious.

"Jinnai - _san_!" Yue hissed. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Nanami replied as they released her mouth. "I'm just asking about contracts. I was wondering if she knows about them…."

"She doesn't!" Ami insisted. "She didn't in the alternate future we visited, and she didn't react well to finding out…and probably the only reason she settled down was because of the danger of the situation we were in…."

"What, so you're trying to keep her in the dark?" Nanami scoffed. "That's not going to work. She's going to be with us until we go to America…and the magical world. How long do you really think you can keep this a secret from her?"

"B-but…" Nodoka began.

"Hey! What's this about?" Lina muttered, irritated.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kiami said softly from just behind her. "Those three are just trying to spare your feelings by keeping you from finding out about all the contracts Kain- _sensei_ has…."

"E-eh…? Contracts…?"

"That's right." On cue, the hall began to fill with Mai, Kagome, Momo, Chisame, Hinagiku, and Kazumi, who stopped and stared in confusion, trying to understand the current situation. "In fact, excepting only myself and Nanami- _chan_ there, all of these girls have already made contracts with Kain- _sensei_ …."

8-8-8

Kain began to stir. He yawned as he tried to get some of his senses in order. "What's that…?" he muttered. "Do you hear something…?"

His two roommates, Kenjirô and Hikaru, also began to stir and listen. "Odd…" muttered Hikaru. "I recognize it, I think…I could swear it sounds like impending doom…."

And then their door blasted off its rail. They started, jumping to their feet, and stared. Standing there in the doorway, as full of wrath as an avenging angel, was Lina. "Kain!" she screeched. "What the _hell_ is the meaning of this!?"

"Er…" Kain began, unaware of the subject of her wrath.

" _Nine_ , Kain!? Nine of them, really!? After seeing Kamo hanging around, I figured you might have been tricked into making one or two, but _nine of them_!? Do you have any morals at all!?"

"Ah…er…you're talking about those…t-they were…emergencies…."

"Really!?"

As Lina continued to harangue Kain, Kenjirô considered her. "You're awfully concerned about this, Lina- _san_. You must be quite jealous…."

" _What_!? Over _him_!? I am _not_ jealous, you muscle-brained halfwit…!"

"Could have fooled me," Kiami teased from the empty doorframe.

"Hey now, listen to me…!"

"C-c'mon, Lina," Kain soothed her. "Look…none of us are really happy about all this, but honestly, it's all happened…and there's not a lot we could have done or can do about it…so, could you drop it for now, and settle down, please…? You're causing a scene…."

Indeed, some of Kain's unaware students were starting to gather, attracted by all the noise. Looking around at their quizzical expressions, Lina was finally able to bring herself under control. "Fine then!" she snapped. "We'll…talk about this later, or something." She stalked out. The rest of the girls watched her go.

8-8-8

Before too long, everyone, including Lina, was back to being fully able to enjoy themselves. Lina had, in fact, put aside all of her concerns over Kain's contracts, now that the initial explosion of anger had worn off. And in actually, she knew that bringing it up again would open her to the barbs of Kain's students…and Kamo.

After two more days they were on their way back to Mahora, with Lina in tow.

Kain (and, especially, many of his students) showed Lina around, acting as tour guides. She was a gracious guest, but didn't really show any interest until she was brought to Alyssa's lair.

"Wow! What an amazing pocket dimension! It would take a powerful mage to construct a realm like this…."

"I'm glad you like it," Alyssa murmured from behind her.

Lina started. "What the...!? Oh…you are…?"

"Alyssa Searrs is my human name…and you're Kain's childhood friend Lina Inverse, yes?"

"That's right…Searrs, huh…?"

"You'd probably know her better as Alysaser the Herdsman," Kain informed her.

"Alysaser…wait, the Golden Angel!? A _mazoku_ princess!? How'd you wind up with her here!? No, wait, don't tell me, I can see it coming…it's a long story, right?"

"Pretty much…."

"Good to know you're suitably impressed," Alyssa said. "Come in already, and stop filling up my doorstep."

"I've been getting a lot of training thanks to Alyssa," Kain said. "Akari- _san_ has been teaching me martial arts combat, and I've been practicing magic with her and Miyu…."

"You're training with a MAZOKU, of all things?" Lina shook her head. "Well, with all the surprising things since I've shown up, that takes the cake. Really…'it's a long story' isn't going to cut it this time, so spill the beans— _how_ did you get this arrangement?"

Kain gave a condensed version of Alyssa's situation and how she had hunted his blood at the beginning of the school year, and parenthetically noted that this was how he was 'forced' (for all intents and purposes) into his first contract. "And then, her seal was suspended by the principal during the Kyoto trip so she could come help us defeat the villains…and when I saw firsthand just how strong she was—not to mention how strong the Obsidian Star was—I decided I had to get much stronger, and Alyssa was the only spellcaster around that was really strong enough to help me…."

Lina shook her head. "With everything that's happened…I'm surprised you've made it through all of it. You've probably gotten pretty tough after all that…."

"Well…would you like to see?"

8-8-8

Kain's doom bolt blasted futily against the Whispersteel Sash, but then he stepped in behind Momo. She parried his strike, and simultaneously they used their off-hands to produce attack spells. The two figures retreated out of the resulting explosion.

Momo was already preparing another blast from Tobiume, while Kain waved his hand around, gathering power for a larger spell. When Momo's fireball came in, he snapped his hand out and a tunnel of wind suddenly opened around him, sucking in the spell and then, after whirling it around inside of it for a few moments, sent it flying back Momo's way.

As Momo dodged the spell, Kain stepped behind her again, very close, and reached out grab her in a lock. The sash, however, intercepted him, tying up his arm before he could grasp her, and she took his other arm, then spun her leg around to kick him in the side of the neck. She and her sash released him, allowing him to fly and crash into the ground below.

Lina stared in shock and awe at the display. "M-magical power aside…" she muttered. "That's some pretty serious damage…are you sure this is all right for _training_?"

"Ah, this much is nothing," Kenjirô scoffed. "Look, he's picking himself up. What, this much shocks you? I thought you were supposed to be some sort of big-shot adventurer in the magical world…."

"Now, now, Kenjirô- _kun_ …" Hinagiku muttered.

"Oh, I've seen big enough things there, but…not commonly." _('Of course,')_ she said to herself, _('I'm not used to seeing lieutenant-caliber Soul Reapers going all-out…and for Kain to actually be able to go toe-to-toe with one…he's certainly come a long away…maybe even….')_

"Of course, training in a time-altering space like this is cheating," she insisted as Kain and Momo returned to the sidelines.

"Probably," Kain admitted. "But I can't do less than this. I have to give my all…."

Lina examined his face and nodded. "So…all for that day, huh? It's still bothering you? I guess I'm not surprised….

"Well," she continued, more flippantly, "if you're going to keep training until our trip nine days from now, allow me to join you! For one thing, the sorcery genius Lina Inverse can't allow herself to be outdone by some cutesy little girls' schoolteacher!"

8-8-8

And so the training began. In addition to practicing her own magic, Lina began to spend some time helping Yue, Nodoka, and Ami along in their own spellcasting. She seemed to have truly taken an interest in them….

"So…" she asked them during one break, "why are you three so stuck on this?"

The three looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" Ami finally offered.

"I've gotten a pretty good grasp at where most of your team stands," Lina explained. "That is to say, where they get their drive from. Mai's the kind of annoying older sister type who's duty-bound…at least, at her base, but now, it seems she's seeking her own past as much as Kain's seeking his. Momo, as a _hinigami_ , is likewise duty-bound. Kagome is just following her friends, and pursuing her own legacy as the daughter of a prominent mage family.

"Kazumi…she's got her own obvious concerns. Hinagiku and Erika are determined enough, raised as carefree schoolgirls but with enough guts to keep themselves moving. Akari and Kiami, as well as Hikaru and even that Kenjirô, are all fighters by blood and legacy, and this is just an excuse to have bigger fights. And that other annoying one…Nanami…she's just trying to find a way to turn everything she knows into cash somehow. Rei…she's a Servant of a vampire family, so her will isn't even her own.

"But then there's you three. You're not fighters, and you didn't know anything about magic until recently…so why are _you_ so determined to learn? You've seen what these kinds of battles can do…you must know that Kain and I can only teach you so much, and you might never be strong enough to compete with the kinds of characters that Kain is expecting to meet. So why are you trying so hard?"

She considered them as they exchanged a thoughtful look. There was, of course, an obvious answer, but Lina was looking for a deeper one…

…Which she received. "Obviously, it's for Kain- _sensei_ 's sake," Yue admitted. "For each other, as well…but that's only part of it. For me, especially…I've always had difficulty with this life. It's so…boring, dull, and pointless. I've never liked this safe, normal, everyday world, and I've always been running from it. But this world I've been introduced to…it's frightening, terrifying, even, but it is exciting, and it is meaningful. The first experience I had with it, my friends were turned to stone right in front of my eyes. Not long after, we were captured and held as hostages while a powerful _mazoku_ went after Kain. Then we had the threat of our entire world being turned upside down held over our heads. But…I find a thrill in all of this. The promise of magic…the reality of magic…this is what I longed for, and cautions against such wishes be damned, I'm happy to throw myself into it. Nodoka and Ami aren't quite so out-of-place in the normal world, but…they claim that they, too, see a kinship here, alongside me.

"Even so, that isn't everything. Kain- _sensei_ 's dream…has become ours as well. Everything he believes in, everything he fights for, everything he's sacrificed…how can we stand back and watch him try so hard to find his father, and then do nothing? Even if it takes us a hundred years just to learn enough magic to simply be useful to him, even if we can only make his dream come true a second sooner, we will do it."

"That's the long and short of it," Ami agreed. "But it's what we want to do. I…well, I was perfectly happy dreaming about becoming a doctor and following in my mother's footsteps, but…I can't walk away and leave my friends and Kain- _sensei_ to face all these dangers alone."

"Hmm. You're interesting kids," Lina admitted. "I can see why Kain does keep all of you around…."

8-8-8

"So, the plan is…to visit the Halteese capital, then head for Grandall's capital and even Avalon, eh?"

"Yes," Kain agreed, nodding at the girl. "That's the course that's been suggested…I don't have much experience, so I've decided to follow this advice…."

"Well…we shouldn't spend too much time in Halteese," Lina said. "I don't fully trust the Republic right now. Their senate has been pretty heavy-handed…some of the rumors suggest that they've been involved in some shady business, starting about ten years ago…."

"T-ten years ago?" Kain said. "You mean…."

"That's right…when your village was attacked and burned down. There's no proof, nothing concrete, but…well, it's more suspicious _because_ there's no apparent connection beyond the time frame. For the most part, since Kain's existence is mostly a secret, the destruction of a small village like Halie doesn't even register over there. But about that time, some people started to see that something weird was going on…they very well could have hired the demons that did it…."

Kain began to shake, but Kamo hopped onto his shoulder, calming him down. "Well…that's suspicious," Kamo admitted. "I haven't kept myself up to date on politics or anything, but I thought Halteese would be safe since Kurt Gödel became one of the rulers…."

Lina shook her head. "He's one of the most suspicious, I think. According to most of the rumors, anyway…."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Kamo sighed, "but I held out hopes for him…."

"What's this about, Kamo?" Kain demanded.

"Kurt Gödel was a friend of Takamichi, and someone who followed Kalan near the end of the war. He was a genius, and was Eishun's apprentice. After the war, he went back to his home country, Halteese, and tried to help rebuild it after the war. Now he's a senator there and, I hear, the governor-general of the recovering Orimus, but…well, he was loyal to Kalan, but he was sometimes too…heavy-handed. Which isn't always a bad thing, because a lot of people said similar things about Kalan, but even Kalan didn't like the extremes he wanted to go to. Also, he…well, I should stop there, I guess. I was hoping he would be willing to help us out, but if he might be connected to some of these problems…we should leave them be. Kalan's our priority, right?"

Kain was silent for a few moments before he finally nodded, slowly. "…Yes. You're right. I can't get distracted. I'll have…plenty of time to investigate that later…."

Lina stared at him for a second, then continued, "In any case, the other two aren't bad ideas. Grandall is the country Kalan was most connected to. And while the previous emperor was manipulated a little too much by the Obsidian Star in the last war and listened to them quite a bit, the current emperor, Peony, seems to be more mellow and level-headed…if something of an infamous womanizer. There's likely to be more information about Kalan there, although it's still a shot in the dark.

"And as for Avalon…that's definitely worth a look as well, for many reasons."

"Avalon…" Yue murmured. "That sounds like the place King Arthur was taken to after his death, or near-death…."

Lina smirked. "It's not 'sounds like'…it _was_ the place he was taken to after being mortally wounded in Britain." As the girls stared in surprise, she continued, "A lot of your myths have some small basis in fact…some more and some less than others. Merlin is a real figure, among the most famous of all Grand Archmages. Back in those days, nearly 1500 years ago, the magical world wasn't quite as secretive as it is now, and Merlin sought to use his knowledge and powers to create a Utopian or near-Utopian society for the people of the British Isles, and raised Arthur to do it, just as the tales say. The spirits he summoned to aid him, such as the so-called 'Lady of the Lake', took Arthur from his final battlefield, when he was mortally wounded, and carried him across the magical border to Merlin's home country, and set him up as the King of Avalon, where he would rule until 'he' (meaning, rather, his chosen descendant) would one day return to his throne over Britain. He was married and fathered an heir, and that heir has continued down to the present day.

"But the reason the current Avalon is interesting to us is because…."

"Because of Saber," Mai suddenly put in, surprising even Lina to silence. "That is, Queen Artoria Pendragon. She rules Avalon now…but she was…one of Kalan's first companions…."

Lina stared at Mai before nodding and continuing as if she hadn't been interrupted. "That's right. She's one of the only two of Kalan's original companions who has remained a prominent public figure (along with Kagome's father, Eishun Higurashi). And since she has such a close connection to Kalan, there are rumors that she's been sheltering him all these years. Probably no truth to them, but it won't hurt us to check it out…and to meet the Queen of Avalon, if nothing else…."

"That's right," Jynx agreed. "I'm pretty certain she isn't harboring Kalan, but it won't hurt to talk to her. Lady…Queen Artoria will definitely be more than willing to see you. And, since she's been living in the magical world, she might have information over the incident."

"I bet you're jealous you can't come with us," Kamo said with a leer.

"Oh, shut up, Kamo," Jynx said—amiably enough, but rebuking Kamo was a rarity for him, and the group stared in shock.

"Jynx used to have quite the thing for 'Lady Bird'," Kamo explained gleefully. "Really, I thought he'd follow her back to Avalon and…become her consort, or something, but in the end, he chose Kalan over her…."

"We all had our duties to perform," Jynx muttered.

Alyssa put down her tea cup and smiled. "Really? That is interesting news…poor, heartbroken Jynx…."

"Oh dear…it seems I've given the advantage back to Alyssa," Kamo sang. "Well, let's change the subject…."

"What's with 'Lady Bird?" Kiami demanded. The title was always given in English.

"Her name is Artoria," Kamo explained. He didn't need to explain further to his audience—Japanese by birth, most of them, they knew that _ori_ was Japanese for bird.

"That's a terrible pun," Akari remarked.

"So sue me…I'm unique," Kamo smirked. "Anyway, that's our schedule…if we leave Halteese immediately, we can make it to Grandall's capital by the 15th of August, spend perhaps six days there, six more days in Avalon, and we'll have plenty of time to make it back here in time to start classes again. So, that just leaves us the ten days until we leave on the 12th to finish getting ready. So, we need to complete our preparations…."

"What preparations are these, besides training?" Kenjirô demanded.

Erika held up a hand. "I'd…like to talk to my mother before I go. I…don't want to say that I need to ask permission, but…."

"To put it bluntly, you need to ask permission," Hinagiku said with a scowl and a sigh. "Well, I understand. Among other things, you may need to ask for Ayanami- _san_ 's sake, too." She glanced over at the blue-haired girl, who continued to stare blankly.

"Y-yes…I don't know…how mother will take this idea, but…right now, I can't afford to fight against her…."

"You could always find a different master," Kamo said. "Which brings me to my point…do we want to make any more contracts before we go? You, maybe, Erika- _chan_?"

Erika jumped. "T-this again? I-I-I've told you so many times…."

"Yes, but I overheard Mai- _chan_ talking to you about it back during the summer festival, and she made a good point. If you contracted with Kain…."

"Yes…I know," Erika cut in. "But like I told Mai, I'm…not ready to completely cut myself off from the family just yet…."

"As you say. What about the rest of you?" Kamo continued, looking around. "Akari- _chan_ , Kiami- _chan_? You've been with us a long time, but you haven't bothered to supplement your strength yet. Or you, Nanami- _chan_? Don't you want an artifact?"

"Oh, sure I do!" Nanami declared brightly. "I get one of those, and then I could also be a supergirl! But…not yet. Since the artifacts often come pre-prepared to handle certain crises, I'd like to wait until we have another one so I have a better chance of getting something that will really be useful…."

"As fun as it would be, I agree with Nanami," Kiami said while Akari blushed and tapped her forefingers together nervously. "I have enough strength to handle myself at the moment…I'd prefer an item in a time of need, so it may prove most valuable. And…I believe Akari feels the same way…."

"Probably for the best," Lina agreed. "The better artifacts we get, the better it is for our party…."

"Oh?" Kiami said, fixing an intrigued stare at her and smiling slightly. "I remember when you found out Kain- _sensei_ had already made so many contracts…how berserk you went…now you can discuss them calmly…?"

"Well, even I can see that his sudden proficiency in kissing girls hasn't turned him into a total pervert quite yet," Lina explained. "After hearing the stories…it still seems irresponsible, but I really can't blame him. In those situations, I guess I might even have done the same, although I would have tried everything I could to find another solution before enslaving myself to someone in a contract. Still…you can't argue with the results! These artifacts are the _real deal_ , powerful items made during the golden age of magic, and some of them possibly from other planes! Rare _and_ powerful, and more valuable than you can imagine!" She suddenly turned and pointed at Kazumi. "Take that Spirit Jewel Kazumi always wears! An _incredibly_ valuable magic item! I'd like to have it! Say, Kazumi…I'll give you 1,000 juls for it!"

"E-eh? I-I…."

Kamo snorted. "Please, Lina. You know the gem itself is worth ten times that, even without any magical powers…."

"Fine then, 10,000! All right?"

As Kazumi stuttered and clutched her precious artifact protectively, Kamo saved her again. "Well, if you're so determined to get an artifact for yourself, Lina, why don't you go ahead and make a contract with Kain? After all, you've been his friend longer than anyone, so you should at least be able to muster up as much courage as these veritable strangers…."

"N-now hold on! Like I said, I'd rather find a better way than signing away my personal liberty into someone else's care! _I_ know how serious these are! If I _ever_ do…it better be at least as terrible as the disasters that have driven these girls to make theirs up until now…."

"Personally, I've been thinking about it, and I wouldn't mind making a contract," Kenjirô said. The group stopped talking and turned to stare at him, most of them in shock. He nodded towards Jynx. "Kalan- _san_ made contracts with people like Jynx- _san_ , right? So contracts between men are possible. I wouldn't mind having another edge for combat, and besides, I agree that having all or most of us connected with the contract so we can communicate or travel to each other if something happens is a good idea. I'll take the plunge…."

And so Kain and Kenjirô stood across from each other inside of Kamo's magic circle. "This is slightly embarrassing," Kenjirô muttered as the power began to build.

"At least we don't actually have to kiss," Kain pointed out with a slight smile.

"That's right," Kamo said. "Of course, since that means the emotional connection isn't as strong, the contract won't be as powerful…but with me as your origin point, it'll be enough, as you've seen from Jynx."

Kain shrugged. "I'm not worried about that. But I am wondering which is really more embarrassing—kissing, or claiming the title of Archmage…."

"Whether or not human officials grant you the title, from the standpoint of magic itself, having this many contracts qualifies you as an Archmage. So, whenever you're ready."

Nodding, the two turned back to each other. They clasped hands, and then Kain began. "By the spirits of magic, we do swear our souls together, to walk the path together. I, Kain Lockeheart, an Archmage, do take as my disciple, servant, and guardian, Kenjirô Hanatabi."

"I, Kenjirô Hanatabi, do swear myself as disciple, servant, and guardian to Kain Lockeheart, the Archmage. Bound by magic and by our blades, we will walk the path of war together."

"Let it be," they intoned together, and the explosion of power filled them. It was odd, Kain thought. It was definitely different, but it was still nearly as marvelous as the feelings from the others….

He put the thought out of his mind as they drew back. Kamo gestured and the cards appeared before the two young men. Kenjirô immediately snapped his up. "Unsheathe," he ordered it, and the card became a sword that rested easily in his hand. He opened his other hand and his normal sword appeared in it. They made a strange dichotomy. His regular longsword was a standard katana, a little longer than normal at about five feet, rather slender and slightly curved. The new sword was shorter, about three-and-a-half feet, but rather wider. Like the katana, it seemed single-edged, but the back of it was straight as a western sword. The front, bladed side curved to a sharp point at its tip and was much wider at the base, with a portion of the blade even dipping down below the hilt.

Kenjirô whirled the new sword around in his hand and then caught it up again with a snap. A blast of electricity shot out and flowed around him before dissipating. "Nice," he said with a nod. "I can make do with this."

"Raiko, a thunder sword," Lina said with a nod. "It's 'just' a thunder sword, but it's a pretty powerful one…more than worthy as an artifact for a swordsman."

"Well, anyone else want a go?" Kamo asked hopefully. "Still on our special offer…."

They group exchanged looks. "I'm interested…but not yet," Hikaru said. "I couldn't butt in on it before my two longtime associates…."

"Don't be troubled on our account," Kiami said, but he waved her away.

"Well, that's mostly everything there, then," Kain said. "Now…it's just all the training we can stand until our departure date!"

8-8-8

Erika drew in a deep breath and entered the chamber to face her mother. The younger-looking vampire smiled at her as she approached and knelt before her. "My dear little Erika…whatever could inspire you to come here to speak with me…?" As Erika opened her mouth to haltingly explain, she cut her off, continuing, "No, of course I'm quite aware. _Everyone_ is well-informed about your little 'club' and its trip…it's causing quite a stir, especially on the magic council. And you've come to ask permission to follow your beloved _sensei_ , yes?"

Slowly, Erika nodded. Then, to her surprise, Kaya said, "Very well. You may go."

Erika started. She stared. "R-really? A-are you sure…?"

"Did I stutter? Well, perhaps you might find it surprising…I can't totally blame you. Very well, I will explain myself.

"I'm still interested in your cute little teacher, and I'm still interested to see you make him your Servant. I doubt you have that much resolve, but as long as you're together…you'll grow closer to that. More than that, however…I understand that dear little Kinue met you while you were in Kyoto. It seems that she is working for the Obsidian Star now…and your precious Kain- _sensei_ , while looking for his family, could very well run into them again. To be blunt, I'm planning on using you as bait to lure Kinue out…so that she can be dealt with. Letting you go for two weeks or so is plenty enough payment in order to punish that blasphemous, wayward child.

"So, go on, enjoy yourself, and, if you would, please, deal with that problem for me. That will be more than enough payment for my good graces."

Erika slowly nodded, bowed, rose, and left. Kaya watched her go, then glanced to her side. "Rei."

Rei stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, Kaya- _sama_?"

"You want to go too, don't you, Rei? It seems you've grown close to Kain and some of his students lately…."

Rei's expression did not change. "I obey only Kaya- _sama_ 's command."

"Is that so…? Well, why don't you go along with them? I would hate to see something happen to Erika, after all."

"As Kaya- _sama_ wishes."

Kaya excused her, and carefully watched her go. Rei's expression still hadn't changed…but there was definitely more light in her eyes. She smiled lightly to herself. Should she be thankful to Kain, or angry, for his interference? She wasn't sure…perhaps she would judge better after they returned….

8-8-8

Sunday, August 12th. It's the morning of the day they are planning to leave…although, as they're utilizing one more day inside Alyssa's manor, for them, the departure time is tomorrow.

Time to call upon some 'cool' anime scenes. We see scene shifts around Kain from different angles as he stands and poses, fluffing out his cloak. He spins his staff in his hand, then makes flourishes with his sword. Finally he slides his weapons into his cloak. "All set," he declares.

"We're all pretty much ready," Kamo agreed. "All that's left is our flight, right?"

"Yep. Well, I better make my rounds and check with everyone else…."

Most of the group was ready to go…but interesting things were happening in the library trio's room. With Lina beside them, they were in middle of comparing underwear.

"Daring," Lina commented, examining a pair of Nodoka's panties, an exquisite undergarment that for her sake we will not describe further. "What's the point, exactly? Are you planning on showing this to people?"

"N-no…well…."

Lina spared her any further embarrassment, instead moving on to an even more 'daring' undergarment of Yue's. "Aren't these a little _too_ risqué, though?" The pair in question had ties on its sides…daring indeed.

"Ah, that's not it…" Nodoka began.

"Yue just can't use the toilet unless she completely removes her panties, so she gets ones that are easy to remove," Ami offered.

Yue began to freak out. "A-Ami! That's supposed to be a secret between the three of us…."

"S-sorry…I'm not sure if it was worse making her think you were…er…."

"Well, not like it matters to me," Lina muttered tactfully, returning them. "You're an amusing group…I never thought anyone could make me feel like a big sister…."

The door suddenly opened and Kain came walking in. "Hey, everyone! Are we ready for our trip tomorrow…?"

At this time the four were standing around, finishing packing away their underwear, each of them holding a pair of panties in their hands. Kain, unaware of the seriousness of his intrusion, was shocked when Lina threw a spell at him.

"Idiot!" she yelled as he began to flee. "At least knock first! We're packing our clothes!"

Kain escaped and laughed with chagrin, not knowing that Alyssa would soon invade the room to berate the sorceress for damaging her home. "Well, at least preparations seem to be going well…."

"We're almost there, Kiddo," Kamo said.

"That's right. Almost there…."

"…You certainly are brimming with high spirits, Kain- _sensei_."

Kain turned in surprise to the speaker. "Chisame…."

It was unusual to see her…she had seemed to come down, bored, every once in a while, but never did anything but watch and indulge herself. Alyssa had often chastised Nanami for her 'part-time' membership, but Chisame was truly only occasional.

She was regarding him carefully. Kain returned her stare. "Um…?"

"I heard all about it…what happened to your village ten years ago. From Ayase. Your supposedly dead father saved your life that day…so now you're going to the magical country to look for him, right?"

"…That's right," Kain replied seriously. Everyone else was so set on it, and he now had the connection of Chisame's contract whirring in the back of his mind, so it was odd to think that Chisame had never had the full story explained to her, and had not been present often enough to actually assume she was a part of it…but in truth, she _was_ only a part-time member of their 'club'.

Chisame hesitated. "…There really won't be any danger?" she demanded.

Kain shrugged. "There may be…I don't know. The…things my father was involved in…are dangerous. But, for this…we're sticking to civilized cities, and we're being supported by the principal and everyone, so the risk should be very low."

"Hmph." Chisame smirked slightly. "Man, oh man…those guys must really be interested, huh? To get involved in stuff like this with a prodigy of a brat teacher no older than they are. Even putting up with all that insane training…."

The words unintentionally pricked Kain's conscience. "T-that's…."

"Oh, my bad," Chisame apologized, casually, but sincerely. "Let my tongue slip a little there, I guess. It's their decision…the decision of every single one of them. Even without them, you'd go all on your own…so it's not like you're responsible for their decisions, right?"

"What are you talking about, Chiucchi?" Kamo demanded. "You're not coming? Aren't you one of us?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, ermine," Chisame replied. "During the Festival, I only helped out because our interests coincided. I fought to keep this world from turning into the magical world, because I don't want anything to do with it. Why would I then charge headfirst into the real fantasy world? I don't have a single reason to help you out this time."

"I guess that's true," Kain agreed, almost sadly.

"…Hmm? What's wrong? Are you disappointed, Kain- _sensei_?"

"No!" Kain insisted, putting on a brave, business-like smile. He suddenly did seem full of energy again. "Let's meet again after our summer break, Chisame!"

The earnestness of his declaration made Chisame blush slightly. She took off her glasses, partly to cover her embarrassment, and partly to show that she was feeling serious, as she fixed a stoic stare on Kain's face. "Ah…truthfully…there's something I wanted to ask you, _Sensei_. That okay?"

"Eh…?"

"Now, you…do you really have to search for your father? Can't you just act like a fool here at this school, just like the rest of 'em? You're just intentionally leaping into danger…."

Kain stared back at the girl. "Ch-Chisame…."

"Hey, Kain!" Kenjirô called, hurrying down the hallway towards them. "Your beloved master is calling for you. It seems she wants to put some finishing touches on your training. Better hurry, before she grows irritated…."

Chisame watched as Kain apologized to her and then hurried down the corridor after Kenjirô. Sighing, she started following them.

8-8-8

And watched as Kain and Lina together did battle with Alyssa. The rest of the group had been gathered, and watched along with her.

Chisame had come along on a few of the visits and had occasionally seen the training sessions, but it still astounded her to see the tiny and unassuming child of the class, Alyssa Searrs, doing things that were as amazing, or more, than anything she had seen during the Festival tournament.

Lina, down below, would be preparing a spell, when Alyssa's shadow attacks would come raining down on her, forcing her to retreat. Then Kain would appear behind Alyssa, ready to strike, but his attack would connect uselessly against a shield, and the next instant, their positions were reversed as Alyssa was behind Kain.

After a few minutes Kain and Lina withdrew, panting, to fly next to each other in the air. "This is really what you've been facing all the time?" she demanded.

"Not all the time," Kain admitted. "She seems a lot more serious than usual, this time…."

"Here she comes!"

The pair scattered as Alyssa's attack screamed between them. Even as he banked around, Kain found himself the current object of Alyssa's attentions. He snapped up his hand and cast a spell…and Alyssa suddenly found herself being pulled with great force toward the ground. Turning into a liquid-like shadow form, she flowed away before impacting and reformed harmlessly on the ground…but then found herself the target of a rain of powerful magical bolts from Lina. She half-dodged and half-flowed around the attacks, then started rising with speed back in the air towards the girl. As Lina began to retreat, Kain suddenly came swooping in again. He reached a hand out to the side, and an almost imperceptible blade formed in it.

Alyssa dodged aside as Kain swung that new invisible sword, then hit him with a kick that sent him flying into Lina. They managed to avoid crash-landing together, and even managed to scatter as Alyssa's attacks once again came upon the pair of them. As they separated, Alyssa pursued Kain, flying through the air after him. She carefully watched as he began to turn around to face her, ready to swing that annoying new sword he'd just conjured….

She dodged…as Kain whirled around, swinging his own, physical sword, not the magical blade he'd recently conjured. She stared in shock as realization overcame her. She turned to meet Lina as she came around behind, but not in time, and Lina, holding the invisible sword, made a perfect slash right through Alyssa's torso. Bloodlike shadows began to stream from her at the point of the cut, evaporating quickly, but it was obvious that some damage had been done.

"Amazing," Mai murmured. "I've…only been fighting with Kain- _sensei_ for four months or so…but even I can tell that his whole method of fighting and his abilities have completely changed. Yet, Lina- _san_ …she hasn't even seen him during those four months, and yet she knows his mind and his actions enough that they can prepare such elaborate plans without speaking…."

Alyssa, however, was not taking this severe wounding lying down. She stared in shock for a few seconds as she began to fall, then her face twisted up into a mask of utter rage, and there was an explosion of dark energy that blasted out from her body, engulfing the pair of fighters. Moments later, trailing a little bit of blood, they crashed to the ground.

The watches stared for a few moments, then hurried forward, Kagome manifesting her artifact as she moved with them. Those with any kind of healing magic or abilities began to prepare them as Alyssa settled carefully and almost serenely upon the ground.

As the group cried out names in shock and fear, Chisame gave them her exasperated stare. _('This isn't a human-level battle, is it? Ah, what am I saying…Searrs isn't even a human….')_

"Goodness, Kain," Alyssa murmured as he began to sit up. "You've really got to stop doing things that just show off your magical genius. You don't have to do anymore to impress me. First Jynx' gravity magic, and now this…."

"W-what _did_ he do?" Mai demanded. "That sword…."

"It was…an illusion…no, a dream," Ami explained, having watched the later portions of the battle using her Eye of Iris. She had her book in her hands, and was now reading from it. "A…dream-blade, constructed from the mana of this realm, and not subject to any normal laws of magic or nature…I-I just…."

"It was a toy he stole from Sakura," Alyssa explained. "Her power was to create a 'dream world' where reality and illusion could be freely interchanged, and by the same token, her sword was merely a dream that obeyed the rules of reality she set out, and not any normal or sensible form of reality. Naturally, as a dream world, her territory must have been composed of what you might be able to call 'dream particles'—the 'stuff dreams are made of'. Whatever the case, in his time fighting her, using his _usual_ insightful genius, Kain was able to analyze that reality…and, here, recreate it, creating a sword of magic, a dream-blade, as Ami said, that could not be stopped by any normal form of magic.

"Of course, it's an almost useless ability," Alyssa continued with scorn, but with a smile. "Only a highly magical sub-world, like my resort here, has an adequate number of so-called 'dream particles' to use to construct a blade of such power. If he gets pulled into someone's reality marble—a high-level subspace creation magic—he could create another dream-blade to fight them, but even in Arcanus Myrror there won't be nearly enough for him to use.

"Still, it was a fine display of your best talents. You and your friend Lina are intimidating mages, Kain- _sensei_ , and you should be proud that you were able to inflict such a wound on me when I was seriously trying my best. I'll give a passing grade to you and your party."

"Ah…Alyssa…" Kain murmured.

"It looks like most everyone here is going," Alyssa continued. "Not just your regular class members, but these two sword-obsessed boys and even little Rei, from the sounds of it—I just had a good talk with her. This being the case, there shouldn't be any problems for you. I mean, the level of power and experience you've shown…it's equivalent to any of the special forces of the kingdoms of the magical world. As long as you don't go tangling with the BattleMages of Halteese, the Knights of the Round of Avalon, or the HiME, you shouldn't encounter anything that could even threaten you…at least not in the civilized areas you're planning to visit. Only the highest-class beasts and mages can go toe-to-toe with you…."

She smiled at him. "It's almost unfortunate. It looks like it really will just be a boring, sightseeing trip."

"If that's the case, why did we have to go this far for a completion test?" Kain demanded irritably, and Lina, joining him, glowered agreement.

 _('What,')_ Chisame thought, listening intently to this exchange, _('there really won't be any danger? …Seriously?')_

Alyssa glanced back over at Kain, who was staring off into space again. "What, boy? Are you worrying again?"

"Eh!? Ah, no…not at all…."

 _('Worrying…i-is that my fault?')_ Chisame thought.

Jynx laughed. "He was the complete opposite, wasn't he, Alyssa? He never hesitated or worried over trivial matters."

"Worthless," Alyssa chided. "Completely worthless. To think you could catch up with him when you're only ever like that….

"Still…whatever. You aren't him, right? Well, go ahead and flounder about with your hesitation and worries and all the rest. I can't say I dislike the sight of a boy like you enduring those kinds of struggles."

"Oh?" Jynx began. "Is this some odd kind of confession? How daring, Alyssa…."

"Now, you shut up, you black cat! Bad luck! Blasted fiend!"

As Jynx waved the girl away, he turned back to Kain. "Well, I'm not great on speeches, Kain, but I guess I should give a few words before you go. Like Alyssa said…you aren't your dad. I heard what 'he' told you at the tournament…he doesn't expect anything from you, so don't let yourself get too discouraged by any failures. It's part of life. More importantly, just do your best, and don't be afraid to lean on your companions…they can do what you sometimes can't."

"R-right."

Kain glanced around at the assembled group. "Well then…shall we go?"

8-8-8

And so, at the famous Narita International Airport (NRT, or, by the more common international four-digit ICAO code, RJAA)….

"Wah, my first trip overseas…I'm kind of nervous," Akari commented.

"Hard to believe a lump of iron can fly through the sky," Kiami added.

"Oh, _c'mon_ , don't act like country yokels and bumpkins," Lina sighed.

As the group continued to chatter excitedly, Rei glanced around. "I-is something the matter?" Erika demanded nervously.

"No…it seems…Chisame- _san_ isn't here after all…."

"Oh? Now that you mention it…" Akari agreed.

"And we even bought her a ticket," Kagome sighed.

"Well, it can't be helped," Hinagiku said. "If she decides to spend her summer vacation how she pleases, that's up to her…."

"What can't be helped, _Kaichô_?"

The group turned around in shock. "Ah…!? Chisame- _chan_!?"

There she stood, in her own casual clothes, a backpack slung over her shoulder. And then she instantly recoiled as the group suddenly pressed in on her.

"You actually came!?"

"Yay! You really are our comrade!"

"Welcome, Chisame- _san_!"

"Whoa! This is unexpected!"

"T-the hell is wrong with you all!?" Chisame demanded. She turned a glare on Kain. "Y-you didn't say anything about me not coming, did you?"

"N-no…" Kain said. "But…why?"

"What of it?" Chisame huffed. "I mean, I've gotten a bit tired of the net as of late…." She glanced away to hide her embarrassment. "I mean…no, there's no special reason or anything. But I still haven't gotten an answer from you about the question I asked you yesterday…."

"Chisame…."

Chisame turned around and stepped away. "I mean, she said there wasn't going to be any danger. And besides…." She turned back and actually smiled at Kain. "If there were any, you'd protect me, right?"

Kain stared, then smiled back. "Y-yes! Absolutely!"

"Heeeeey! Hurry up, you two! They're starting to board!"

"I'm going to be the first on!"

"…Well, shall we go, _Sensei_?" Chisame asked.

"Yes!"

"All right! Now then, Wyoming Trip…Go!" Probably such a phrase has never before been shouted with such excitement.

"Yeah!"

"D-dammit, you people stop making a scene! It's embarrassing!"

 _('Finally,')_ Kain thought as the clambered aboard the plane. _('We're heading back home…and from there, to the magical world…where, somewhere, my dad is waiting….')_

F I N

 _Author's Note: Character Introduction: Lina Inverse_

 _This chapter ended up growing larger than I expected as I prepared it to be the 'last adventure in Japan' section before the trip…originally, I even thought that I might have to include some of the events in Wyoming in order to fill the chapter out, but Lina's antics ended up stretching the piece, despite what I pared down from the original work of Anya's insanities._

 _Well, since nearly this entire chapter was because of her, let's go ahead and introduce Lina Inverse before investigating the chapter in detail. As I've mentioned before, part of the basis for starting this anime compilation piece was that, with the idea of re-writing the Negima story, I thought that an all-girls class was the perfect place to fill in my favorite anime girls, the twelve special ones I'd selected, and of those twelve, two would have had difficulty fitting into the regular class—Meia, who became a teacher, and Lina, number 12 of 12, who I decided made a perfect replacement for Negi's childhood friend, Anya. Lina is the heroine of the Slayers anime, a swords-and-sorcery comedy. As the heroine of a comedy piece, she is a caricature all on her own, with ridiculous disadvantages (outrageous greed, gluttony, pride, and others of the seven deadly sins) and ridiculous spellcasting powers. However, the thing about Lina that makes her such a good character is that, despite all her flaws (her greed is so bad that, while on the run from some bounty hunters at one point, she comes across a badly basic trap consisting of a treasure on a string inside of a cage, the most obvious trap there is; after remarking that it is obviously intended for her idiot companion Gourry, she notices that the treasure is a genuine unicorn's horn, and, overcome with treasure-lust, crawls into the cage in a daze and grabs it…), yet underneath all those vices is a heart of gold that doesn't hesitate to do the right thing. She ignores offers from bandits, demons, evil mages and the like when they ask her to join them, despite the rewards she'll reap. Even in the face of insurmountable odds, she steps into danger to save the world, risking her neck for no reward (although occasionally she will remark upon that fact and whine and complain afterward). She's always been an enjoyable character._

 _Some of her flaws are very reminiscent of Anna Kokolova, Anya-_ chan _, Negi's childhood friend. In some ways, Anya is even more extreme, which led to some of Lina's over-the-top pieces here, although I have adjusted her. Anya is obviously deeply in love with Negi, despite her facts of denial, and Lina has been partially adjusted into that situation…not as strongly, because it just doesn't fit Lina's character for her passion to be all-consuming (in her case, if it was, she would have come over here a long time ago with her stronger character overall) but it's a cute and interesting montage to Anya for Lina to have these sentiments. It's also reasonable—Lina's generally more obsessed with money than romance, but she has a maiden's heart, and growing up with a catch like Kain would have affected her somewhat. However, being Lina, she's as much in denial to herself as she is to the other girls around her. It's one of the reasons she's able to forgive and forget about the contracts so easily, even though the first mention of them nearly causes her to go berserk with jealous rage. After calming down, she convinces herself that there's_ no way _she could be feeling anything like jealousy about it, and so shoves the thought aside and focuses instead on things like…how awesome these artifacts are! Rare treasures! Right!_

 _Another concern the fiery Anya and Lina share besides their tempers is their flat chests. Despite only being eleven, Anya is_ obsessed _with her flat chest and mad with jealousy over anyone with an impressive chest. Lina isn't quite so bad…she gets annoyed by big-breasted women who flaunt it, is concerned about her lack of assets, and reacts with rage over people who call her 'flat-chest', but she doesn't obsess over it. So, I had little more than an homage to Anya's obsession, touching on the subplot but not dwelling on it. Still, in this case, Mai's current position as Kain's closest friend and being the biggest-busted are a double whammy that fills Lina with jealous feelings she tries to fight…._

 _A few things I kept flowed out from this original Anya plot. Anya's dividing of the world into the hated 'big-breasted' and the safe 'flat-chests' caused her to instantly befriend Yue and Nodoka, and she hung out with them the entire time. I decided to leave this subplot in for various reasons…not that Lina cares, as mentioned, as long as the difference isn't flaunted between them, but I can see Lina developing a kind of fascination with these two (and, in this case, their demurer friend Ami as well) because of their fascination with the magical world and their budding interest in magic. And they would naturally be drawn to Lina because she's such a focused and mighty spellcaster. So, it's a good friendship to have. Anya's entire place in the original was pretty much only in this summer vacation period, as she is immediately lost for the series (excepting a few cameos) after they go to the magical world, but Lina is a much more important character, and I'm going to try and keep her friendship with this group going._

 _Among other things, Lina is a much more powerful, elite mage. I've already dropped hints of this around from her cameo appearances, and while Lina is amazed by the power of this group, she's not as blown away and left in the dust as Anya was. She's more a spellcaster than a fighter, but she's mighty enough that she'll be able to hold her own in the battles to come._

 _So, onward…Act 7 is almost done!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: None of the anime used in this story belong to the writer. This is a work of fiction done for fun, not money. Please do not sue. You won't get much anyway.

Chapter Eight: The Other Side

The plane banked out over the sea. Several of the girls were already asleep. Kain and Kenjirô were awake next to each other, talking with some measure of excitement.

"I was born in the magical world, you know," Kenjirô commented. "But I ran out when I was still very young, and came to Japan. It was tough, sneaking through the gate like that. It'll be good to go back."

"It'll be good to go there…I just can't wait…."

They paused as a commotion started several seats behind them. A girl perhaps a year younger than they were was, from the seat behind her, harassing Hinagiku, who was lying on her chair, as propped back as she could go, her eyes covered with a sleeping mask.

"Look at that, Sharna- _chan_! That girl looks deathly pale! I bet she's a zombie!"

The speaker was a small but energetic girl with short, somewhat wild orange hair. Her companion next to her, Sharna- _chan_ , was dark-skinned, apparently Indian, had glasses on, and seemed to lack all the energy that plagued her friend.

Hinagiku pulled up her sleeping mask to glare at the girl, then turned over and pulled her blanket over her head.

"Ah! She ignored us! She's giving us the cold shoulder!" crowed the girl.

"You shouldn't bother someone who's obviously in distress, Fumi- _chan_ ," Sharna admonished her. "You especially shouldn't pick on your student council president like that."

"What!?" Fumi declared. "She's the student council president!?"

"Yes, Fumi- _chan_. You've been in Mahora's middle school for over a year. Why didn't you recognize her?"

Kazumi, nervously sitting next to Hinagiku, finally managed to put in, "A-are you going on a trip to America as well?"

"Nope! Sharna- _chan_ and I are just using it as a stopping point, then we're flying down to Peru! We're going to ride llamas from Cusco up to the famous Incan city of Machu Picchu!"

Kazumi stared, but it seemed the girl was entirely serious. Indeed, her far more reasonable companion did not seem the least alarmed by the tale, suggesting that it was the truth. "T-that's…quite a journey…aren't you scared?"

"Sure, it's scary," Fumi said almost seriously, "but frontiers are for the bold!"

"Y-you're quite a firebrand, aren't you…?" Kazumi asked.

"Yup! I embrace the spirit of challenge!"

Hinagiku stirred and perked up at this declaration. Naturally, the adventure they were about to undertake would make even a llama ride up to Machu Picchu pale in comparison, but for Hinagiku, it wasn't nearly so terrific and terrifying adventure as riding in this airplane. Kain had already shown her the wonders she could see from on high…if only she could keep her fear down….

She sat up suddenly. "Oh…Hina- _chan_!" Kazumi exclaimed in shock.

"Ah! Sharna- _chan_! The undead have risen!"

Kazumi sat back in surprise as Hinagiku leaned past her and stared out the window for a second. Then her eyes began to cross and she collapsed back into her seat.

"Look, Sharna- _chan_! The zombie has fainted!"

"H-Hina- _chan_!?"

8-8-8

August 13th, inside Jynx' lair underneath Library Island.

"They should be arriving in Wyoming by now," Miyu commented. "Aren't you lonely without your friends, Alyssa- _sama_?"

"Hmph," Alyssa retorted. "I'm sorry they're off to _sightsee_ in the magical country."

"But in the end, everything we might have said wouldn't have mattered," Jynx commented. "Even to Mai. In the end, they all went charging right off…."

"Well, without experiencing these kinds of things with their own ears and eyes, their own hands and feet, everything we say wouldn't mean a thing to them. They'll have to learn on their own."

"Still…sending children like that out into the world on their own, without even any way to reach us…it makes me uneasy…" Jynx noted.

"You're saying that, as responsible as you are for what they're doing…."

"Hey, I didn't expect them to go charging off in the middle of their summer vacation. I guess I'm still worried…."

"…Is there any life without danger or hardship? Even with no such concerns, humans die off in mere tens of years…and such lives often have far less meaning. If so, step forward, then, humans. Advance and bear your trials. It's only natural for those who have stepped forward to take on more risk than normal. And what of it? It's much better to fight through risk than to be pigs who sit in idleness, cowering within their web of safety. Those things worth seizing lie at the end of risk."

"Master…" Miyu began.

"Of course, if they die, that's that," Alyssa concluded casually.

"Ah…how terribly cruel of you, Alyssa," Jynx sighed. "Ah, well…."

8-8-8

"F-finally…" Hinagiku gasped. "We're finally here…now…we can ride a train to Kain- _sensei_ 's hometown now, right? I-I know this isn't it, but…."

"No, no…" Kain tried to explain. "This is Salt Lake City. It's in Utah, which is still a long way from Wyoming. There aren't really any passenger trains that run between states out here in the Mountain West…."

"A-ah? I-is that so? So, a bus perhaps…?" she asked hopefully.

"No, no…it would take over seven hours to get to my hometown by bus…we're going to have to ride a plane again…."

"Noooo!"

8-8-8

"This is a _plane_?" Chisame asked incredulously. "It's not like I'm an expert…but this tiny thing…."

"Wyoming has barely 500,000 people in the entire state," Kain repeated. "Less than 2 people per square kilometer. Turboprops are about all that anyone will operate to a place like this. The airport in Wyoming we're heading for next has less than 50,000 operations annually…."

"Ah…let's go so we can get this trip over with…" Akari murmured. She glanced back at Hinagiku. "And before our poor _Kaichô_ has a heart attack from all these plane rides…."

8-8-8

And so, fast-forwarding for dear Hinagiku's sake, they finished their trip…and found that a much larger, private plane had already touched down. As the group streamed out of their own plane, some of their number helping the stricken Hinagiku, they stared as another party came streaming out of the private plane.

"Hello, everyone!" Rakasu cheered, and Kanade (with her sister Haruna in tow), Kaoru, Miki, Riza, Izumi, Risa, Riku, Yukari, and Matake followed after.

"They really came," Mai sighed.

"Well, well, we're here!" Kanade crowed. "Man, what a long flight! So, now we go to Kain- _sensei_ 's hometown, right? Well, we're all here! Let's go!"

"We had a bus prepared to take us to Sleiyn, Wyoming," Rakasu continued. "There's already one ready, I hear…shall we go?"

"I-is this really all right, Kain?" Mai hissed. "Isn't your hometown just a big collection of mages?"

"R-Rakasu- _san_ is a mage, too," Kain pointed out. "She knows what she's doing, I think…."

"So, is this everyone, then?"

The group started and turned. "Meia- _sensei_?"

The blue-haired teacher greeted the students. "The bus is ready for all of you. We can depart at any time."

"W-why are you here, Meia- _sensei_?" Riku demanded. "This is…."

"Didn't you know?" Meia replied with a slight smile. "Kain- _sensei_ graduated from Caelar University, which is here at Sleiyn as well. Caelar and Mahora have long had connections…which is why Kain- _sensei_ joined us on the faculty in the first place. And that's why the school allowed their…'club'…to make this trip. Come along, then."

8-8-8

And so….

"I-it's so empty…" Kaoru murmured.

"K-Kain- _sensei_ talks about this, but to actually see it…" Izumi muttered.

"Some parts of the state are worse than this," Lina pointed out. "At least there's some green here."

The desert landscape of the United States' least populated state distracted them for a while, and then the bus was filled with other sounds and distractions.

Eventually the bus crested a hill and began a descent into a little town, decent-sized by the standards of Wyoming, with probably several thousand inhabitants. A small river ran through the town, and nestled in the back of the buildings was a great structure, similar in appearance to the main building of Mahora Academy, though not so large.

The bus stopped and the class clamored out and gazed down at it.

"Wow…so this is Kain- _sensei_ 's hometown?"

"It's amazing!"

"Beautiful!"

"It's like an idyllic paradise!"

"So…Kain- _sensei_ grew up here…?"

"Yeah, Kain grew up here," Lina said flatly, silencing the clamoring. "From about age five onward."

Her businesslike manner of describing this brought most of the group up short. Those who knew about Kain's history—and especially those who knew why he lost his first hometown—were especially cognizant of the seriousness of that statement.

Mai approached Kain, who was standing at the far end of the hill. "…So, how is it, Kain- _sensei_? How's it feel to be back home after so long?"

"Well…it hasn't been so very long since I left here…it shouldn't even seem that long…but somehow, it honestly feels like I haven't seen this place in ages…."

"…Well, a lot has happened…quite a bit in fact. But still…you sound like an old man, talking like that…."

"Yes." He turned to Meia, who was also approaching. "…Well, Meia- _sensei_? Shall we go on?"

"Of course." She addressed the class. "Back into the bus. We'll have to make our stop…first off, to our place of lodgings…."

8-8-8

The bus stopped in front of…a large inn, really. Everyone began to file off, but Hinagiku stopped and glanced back as Lina didn't move. "…Lina- _san_? Aren't you coming?"

"Ah…I'll be along in a minute…."

Hinagiku stared at her, confused, but Miki called out to her and she hurried out of the bus. Kain was already hurrying through the door and into the inn.

The girls started sliding in and stared as Kain ran into the embrace of an old man sitting in a chair at one of the tables.

"Uncle Harold!"

"Oh…Kain…so, finally back, are you?" He released the young man and observed the girls crowding the doorway. "And these…must be your students, yes? My word…what a group…."

The girls started hurrying forward to introduce themselves, attempting halting English, but Harold quickly began replying in exceptional Japanese.

Before long, a young woman came over to talk to Kain and greeted the girls as well….

"I wonder why Lina- _san_ was so reluctant to come inside with us," Risa said later. "Her sister Luna- _san_ was the politest and most well-mannered _ne-san_ I've ever met…."

8-8-8

Lina rejoined the group as Kain began to show them around the town, showing his (and Uncle Harold's) home, the university, all the places that held important memories for him.

After some time, most of the girls were released to explore the town on their own, which they did with glee and a slight amount of care, as they went in groups designed to take advantage of the best English speakers among them. Kain was left on his own, and walked along the walkways of the University with his great uncle.

"So," the old man muttered. "You're really off to the magical world, eh? With all of them?"

"No," Kain denied. "Not all of them. Just…well, most of them."

"Hmm. I see…and nothing can change your mind about this?"

"No…the only clues I have left are in Arcanus Myrror. I have to make it…."

"Yes…but it's going to be difficult. The gate to the magic world won't open so easily…."

"And that's why the school requested my help." They turned as Konosuke Hammond approached.

"Headmaster…I'm back. I've been gone a while."

The old man laughed. "There's a saying in China…it goes, 'Carefully observe a young man whom you have not met for three days.' You've changed a great deal, Kain. I've heard quite a bit from Kensuke. It seems you've had quite the adventures…."

"Y-yes…excuse me, Headmaster…."

"Yes, I know. This day has come much sooner than I thought it would. You will see it with your very own eyes. Are you prepared?"

"Yes!" Kain declared emphatically.

"You may still choose to abstain from seeing the past and live in peace. No one would blame a child like you…."

"That is…that is something I can't do…."

"You're stubborn. It's hard to make a virtue of stubbornness…."

"Ahh…y-yes, sir…."

"Very well, follow me."

Confused, Kain followed, and Harold plodded along after them. Konosuke led Kain to a sealed door he had never paid much attention to before, set in a lost corner of the school's corridors. He removed a key from his sleeve and opened the door. Then, a magical light guiding the way, he began to lead him down the steps.

"After the incident, all the people of your village were brought here."

Kain stared at the row of stone statues that greeted him at the bottom of the stairs…especially the one at the forefront. "Auntie…Mira…."

Kain strode slowly forward and put a hand to the stone face. "So, here you are…it's been a while…."

He looked around at the rest of statues, recognizing most of them, if only faintly. All the people from his original village. He had to resist the effort…to speak to Mira, most of all.

"Kain…I brought you here today…because I wanted you to pass through this place and be able to move forward. Certainly, it will be a heavy burden for such a small frame as yours…."

"I understand, but it's all right. I can do it." _('In some ways, seeing this makes it harder to keep up my resolve, but not for the reasons he thinks….')_

He turned back to Mira's statue, and stared at the flowers at her feet. "It seems…someone's been down here, taking care of Auntie Mira…."

"Yes…my granddaughter has been dutiful…."

"Your granddaughter…Tear Grants?" Kain glanced up at the old man. "…She was here recently?"

"Yes…I'd heard you'd met her. The truth is, Kain, Mira raised you, but was in fact Tear's aunt by blood. Tear's long taken care of her, ever since the incident. She's performing some duties for me right now…."

"I see…." He recalled some of the things she had said to him when they were in their match together. He still had so many questions…why did Mira raise him? Was there some connection between their families…?

He shook his head to clear it and instead said, "Well, in any case, I'm going to continue on as best as I can…but I know I can't bear my burden alone…I've grown up enough to understand that, at least…."

"Grown up? I really wonder, Kain!"

They turned; standing in the doorway was Lina, flanked by Mai, Kagome, Momo, Yue, Nodoka, and Ami, and finally Chisame, lurking just a small distance behind them, in the background.

"Lina!" barked the headmaster. "Really, now! And you've brought people with you…."

"These aren't 'people'…these are some of Kain's closest companions…."

The girls all politely introduced themselves, and Mai moved forward. "Kain…."

"These are the people from Kain- _sensei_ 's village…" Nodoka murmured.

Mai turned and spotted Mira. She approached the stature, images, memories, faintly fluttering through her mind. "Mira…."

"Eh? Mai?" Kain stared at her, half in shock.

Mai started and suddenly collected herself. "I-I think…I met her once…back when…when I was…."

"In any case, we should probably go," Harold said. "We should leave these in peace."

Everyone started up the stairs, but Kagome, hesitating, paused and looked back over her shoulder. She remembered reading about Kain's memory in Nodoka's book…she remembered the word of the demon graf, telling her of what she might one day be able to do….

"I will," she promised. "One day, I'll come back here…and restore you all…."

And she followed her friends up the stairs.

8-8-8

Kain stood on the hill just outside the university, staring over the town as the sun set on the horizon. "Lina…used to hang out with me all the time," he explained. "Halie is only a few miles from here…and she had family over there, too…she liked to come and spend time with me…probably because I had such a famous father….

Mai, standing next to him, was silent. "Well…are you all right?" she said finally.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"No…it's just…I mean, after seeing all of that…."

"Oh! No, I'm fine. I was…prepared, really. And…I got some practice, earlier. And I can't feel down, after learning…well…it's good to know they aren't forgotten…."

"I see…."

"Besides…that place was my starting point. I really understood that today. I'm glad I was able to see my village. I have to keep going, so I don't worry Aunt Mira."

"That's right," Harold said, moving up next to them, his cane rapping on the ground. "Well, you better take these." He handed over some papers to Kain. "You should go home and get some sleep…Meia will be over to pick all of you up early in the morning. Everything's been prepared for you. This…is your identity, while you're over in the magical world. Your father is, of course, far too famous, so for now, you should use this name while you're over there."

Kain opened up the passport-like object that had been handed to him. "Randis…Helam?"

"A fine, unassuming name. It should serve you in good stead."

Kain glanced up again and nodded. "Yes…thank you, Uncle. We'll be back…you can count on it."

Harold smiled at him. "I don't doubt. Godspeed, Kain."

8-8-8

And so they were gathered…Kain, Kenjirô, Hikaru, Mai, Kagome, Momo, Nodoka, Ami, Yue, Chisame, Hinagiku, Erika, Rei, Kazumi, Kiami, Akari, and Nanami stood together in the pre-dawn light, just outside of town, with two cloaked figures ready to guide them. A strange mist, tingling slightly with magic, seemed to accompany them, and continued throughout their travels.

Kain turned back to Harold and Kensuke as they stood watching them. "Well…we're off. Wish us luck!"

"Take care, Kain…and all of you," Harold replied.

The two older men watched them go. "Well, Kalan's friends are waiting for them on the other side, so everything should be well," Kensuke mentioned.

"I know," Harold replied. "Still…sometimes, an old man like me wonders if he'll make it long enough to see the times of separation through…."

To everyone's surprise, the cloaked figure next to Meia turned out to be Tear Grants, here as her assistant. "Does everyone have their robes from the inn?" Meia asked.

"Yup!" they replied in near-unison.

"Okay then, follow me and try not to fall behind."

"Of course, Meia- _sensei_!" Kagome replied cheerfully.

"What happens if we do fall behind?" Yue queried.

"If you don't stay close during the ceremony for the gate-opening, you won't be able to make it through. If you stray far from me, you'll end up wandering around in the fog for several hours in confusion. Eventually you'll arrive back at the town in a complete daze."

"That's scary," Kiami commented.

"Please don't walk too fast, Meia- _sensei_!" Nanami begged.

Mai paused long enough to glance back towards the town, thinking of their classmates they were leaving behind. "Sorry, everyone," she said to the empty air. "We'll make it up to you, I promise…."

She hurried after the others…not knowing they were being watched.

"Sorry, she says," Miki muttered. "Well, we'll see about that. We'll just follow along behind…."

"Good thing we snagged these coats from the inn," Riza commented. "Odd that everyone seems to be wearing them, but it should help us blend in."

"I'm surprised you joined us, Riku- _chan_ ," Izumi said cheerfully to the older twin. "And without Risa- _chan_ …."

"If she misses out, that's her problem for oversleeping," Riku muttered. "But this is just all too suspicious…."

"That's right!" Kaoru agreed. "We're not letting Kain- _sensei_ and everyone leave us behind…."

"No…" Yukari agreed quietly. "And not Kazumi or Kenjirô- _kun_ , either…."

"Um, Meia- _sensei_ ," Yue offered.

"Yes, Ayase- _chan_?"

"Um…will we be on the other side from here on? And…there aren't any cases of normal humans stumbling through…are there?"

"That wouldn't happen," Meia replied, anti-prophetically, raising her ring and creating a magic symbol in the air as she spoke. "This place isn't on the other side yet, but it's a gate that resides, you could say, between the two worlds. Normal people can't enter it. Those cloaks you're wearing are the keys that allow you pass from your world to this 'subspace', but even with those, you couldn't make it—that mist exists to keep out intruders. Anyone who enters it becomes instantly confused and wanders randomly; they could never make it to the place of the gate. Only those who have been given permission by the ruling countries on the other side to operate the gates and travel between them have the use of a special spell that allows them to penetrate the fog. So, normal humans can't enter at all. Don't fall too far behind me."

"You must be a very important person over there, if you're one of those 'given permission'," Ami noted.

Meia offered a small smile. "Mahora Academy is, as you've discovered, far from an ordinary place. Let's go."

Other groups of robed figures began to join the throng as the fog began to lift. Finally the crowd arrived at…well, a collection of rocks that looked rather like the famous Stonehenge of Britain, only much larger. A single stone pillar, sharp and pointed and over 100 meters tall, dominated the center of the circle. The girls gazed around in wonder.

"So many people," Kagome muttered. "I'm surprised. Are they all mages?"

"Well, cases like Kain- _sensei_ 's, involving normal people in their affairs, are rare," Tear quipped, eliciting a wince from Kain. "Normally, only mages know anything of these Gates, so yes, these are all mages."

"But this is actually a small group," Meia continued. "Usually, they are many more. The Gates rely on fluctuations between the two worlds, similar to weather currents or phases of orbiting planets. Sometimes, they will open only once a month, although usually around once a week."

"Only once a week, huh?" Nanami commented. "No wonder there's not a lot of cultural exchange…."

"It is an isolated world, after all," Chisame added.

"This should be fun in any case," Kenjirô said. "I'm actually looking forward to going back…."

"How'd you sneak through in the first place, Kenjirô?" Kain asked him.

"I went through another Gate, one of the less-guarded and maintained ones; I ended up in Tibet on this side. It was actually tougher to get to Japan from there, than it was to go through."

"But it doesn't look like the gate is open right now," Hikaru noted.

"It isn't. There's still an hour before it's due to open," Meia explained. "There are a few things to take care of first. For now, why don't you have breakfast? Tear was kind enough to prepare food for you all."

"It's just _onigiri_ ," Tear commented, "but it should get us through this…."

The group happily partook and began to eat. Kenjirô was a bit too enthusiastic, grabbing one that Lina had her eye on, and eliciting an outburst from the girl. As they struggled, they jostled another young man, who stepped back a few paces. Had they been paying attention, they would have perhaps noticed the brown, earthy hair poking out from under the cloak's hood, or the bright yet nearly lifeless green orbs that shone from within….

"The Celts once carried a belief," lecture-mode Yue explained, perhaps inspired by the appearance of the gate area. "In the earth beneath a hill of lined Menhir like these, the bottoms of lakes, the other side of oceans…that in these places was a world not unlike this one—the 'other world'—and in it lived the spirits of the deceased.

"It should be noted that Celtic mythology differed from the 'pleasure garden'-type afterlife or paradise suggested by terms like 'heaven' that we use. On the other side, the dead live on, with bodies and lives nearly identical to that which they had on this side. It was said that occasionally even the living, with their flesh and blood and all, could catch sight of the 'other world' at a place that served as the gateway between the two realms. It was, so to speak, just 'another world'. It is close to the image of the Chinese Shangri-La or Tarô Urashima's Ryûgûjô, the 'paradisiacal utopia connected to this world'. And there are other tales as well that are equally descriptive of this place, such as Arcadia, Agartha, Tir na Nog, and others too numerous to name…some too eerily similar…but I'm getting off topic….

"And so," Yue concluded, "the 'magic world'—Arcanus Myrror—this place we're heading to now is the closest to that meaning of the 'other world' and also the origin…."

"Um, Yue…they aren't listening to you…" Ami noted, pointing. Indeed, everything was gathering inside the stone circle.

"I-it's almost time…" Nodoka mentioned.

"Ack!" Yue panicked, and they hurried to rejoin their party.

The group greeted them and they gathered. It was, indeed, time, for the stones began to glow with an almost eerie light. "It's starting," Meia announced.

"Oh! The ground is glowing!" Kagome trilled.

"This magic…this is definitely the real thing!" Nanami crowed. "It's like from the School Festival…."

"This is a large-scale magic circle for dimensional transfer," Tear explained.

"W-why is ground glowing?" Miki hissed. "What is this?"

"How should I know?" Riku hissed back. "I can't understand anything these people are saying…."

Momo glanced over at Kain. "You look a little nervous, Kain- _sensei_. Is everything all right?" She smiled slightly, but kindly. "You aren't spooked by this much are you…?"

"No…it's…it's nothing." Kain shook his head. "I have an odd feeling, that's all. Maybe it's just nervousness…nervous excitement…." _('But…this feeling…it's cold…and familiar….')_

"So what kind of place is the magical world?" Akari asked Yue.

"Here, let me explain," Yue said, recalling what she had read from her artifact before they had taken it along with the rest of the weapons and items of power (a necessary practice similar to the need for airport security).

She went into lecture mode, explaining about the countries of note, the cities, about the Halteese Republic, which is where they were bound, and how several hundred million humanoids lived across the world in mostly medieval style….

"Will there be faeries? Or angels?" Akari asked. "Oh, or dragons? I'd like to see a dragon! Maybe I could fight one…that'd be great…."

Yue paused. "…You aren't listening, are you, Akari- _san_?"

Chisame scoffed. "Either way, it's just some fantasy world, right? With slimes and stuff? Goodness, but if we leave it alone, there will probably be just some demon-god or something that'll pop out…ah, I hope not…we should leave things like that to heroes…."

"Anyway, I agree with Akari- _san_ ; I'd like to fight a dragon, at least if I get my weapons back," Kenjirô mentioned. He kept glancing around himself, somewhat agitated, but the excited girls didn't seem to notice.

"No, no," Momo said. "Dragons are outrageously rare and powerful. It takes captain-class _hinigami_ to fight against dragons. You should quit while you're ahead."

"Hey, hey," Nanami whispered to Meia. "Are there things like Love Potions and such being sold over there?"

"Those are illegal," Meia said flatly.

"All right everyone, all right!" Kain begged. "We're about to depart, so let's quiet down! We're annoying the people around us!"

"Troublesome, aren't they, Kain?" Kamo laughed from his shoulder. "It's almost more like they're preparing for a picnic…."

And then the giant stone in the center of the circle fired a beam into the sky, one that parted the clouds and created several magic circles at varying height intervals.

"This is it!"

And the white explosion filled their world….

Nanami carefully opened her eyes. "Are we here already?" she managed.

"Yes," Tear replied. "We've arrived."

"Where are we?" Mai demanded.

"The Gateport for the city of Ouritel, capital of the Halteese Republic," explained Meia. "It's like an airport in some ways."

"But that transmission was much faster than any plane," Kiami noted with a bit of pleasure.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Erika said to Hinagiku with a teasing smile. "We could really use it in our world, don't you think?"

"In place of planes? Yes, please…."

Not that Hinagiku was feeling much better now, Erika noted. Their new location was a massive platform (ringed by a stone circle just like the one they had left in Wyoming), high above in a huge chamber. Large, wide walkways led down ramps to similar but smaller platforms, bedecked not with stone furniture but at least with magic circles and the like. One ramp led up to an outer catwalk that ringed the massive chamber, with a window set just above it.

"If you head up there," Meia noted, "you can get a good look at the city before we head to immigrations."

"Really? I'd like that," Ami noted. "C'mon, Nodoka, Yue…."

"So what's up now?" Kenjirô asked.

"Apparently, we wait to meet up with one of Kalan Lockeheart's friends, who was called to meet us here in this city and act as our guide," Hikaru explained.

"Do we get our weapons back first?" Kenjirô growled. As previously noted, shortly before the transfer, of course, all their artifacts, weapons, and other items of power, including Kain's cloak, had been confiscated and taken by the various guardians. Watching Kiami disarm herself had been an entertaining diversion.

"We'll get them," Momo promised him. "I know how you feel about it. It's odd for me, as well…."

"I still think it's stupid," Kenjirô huffed. "I don't feel secure at all…and people intent on wreaking havoc will always find ways around it…."

"Well, your resistance to law and order is noted," Hinagiku sighed, "but this is safest for everyone. Border checks always have to have security like this…."

"Maybe. I just feel so naked. I've got a bad feeling…my skin is crawling here…."

Miki, Riza, Izumi, Riku, Yukari, and Kaoru were all huddled together, staring around in shock. "W-what's going on?"

"Like I know!" Riku retorted. "I have no idea what any of that was, or where we are, or…."

"I-I'll go find someone to ask!" Yukari insisted, and started to hurry off.

"W-wait! Yukari- _chan_!"

Meanwhile, the library trio arrived at the window and stared out at the city. It was certain they weren't in Wyoming anymore…the city was huge, filled with massive buildings of strange and unique designs. A beautiful blue river ran through the city, and strange objects flew through the skies.

"In-incredible…." Nodoka breathed.

"Awesome…" Ami murmured. "Like a real fantasy…."

"Eh…it doesn't look that different from reality," Chisame muttered, coming up behind them with Rei in tow.

"That's a rather odd point of view, Chisame- _san_ ," Yue said dryly. "After seeing this…?"

In addition to strange ships, there were strange creatures in the sky. Ami pointed to some flying whales.

"Yes…so, just 'reality + flying whales'," Chisame grumbled.

"Chisame- _san_ seems far too cynical for a human child," Rei noted.

"Look, that's just how I am, all right? My bad!" Chisame turned back to the window. "Besides, look out there…you should understand just by looking at the city. This is not a dream world, nor some fairy land. It's probably just the same as the 'real world'—a world filled with problems and annoyances. Every one of them is good-for-nothing. Worlds, I mean."

Kain, with Momo accompanying him, picked up the magic box with their stored weapons from customs. "Here you are, Mr. Helam," the cheerful desk worker said. "This can be unlocked after you leave the Gateport."

"It's all inside this small box?" Kain said in wonder. "Why the concern for these…?"

"Carrying weapons in the Halteese Republic requires a permit, so please do not forget about this," the woman explained.

"I-I see…thank you!"

"K-Kain- _sensei_! Ah, I mean…w-whatever!"

Kain turned in surprise as Tear came rushing in, red-faced. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"It's your students!" she hissed. "Stowaways in the Gateport! Five of them!"

"Eh!?"

8-8-8

They came hurrying back into the Gateport's center. There, ringed by guards, were five teary-eyed girls.

"K-Kain- _sensei_!" Kaoru called. "W-what's going on here!?"

"K-K-Konoe- _san_!? Hanabishi- _san_ …Segawa- _san_ …Asakaze- _san_ …Riku- _san_! W-what are you doing here!?"

"W-we're sorry," Miki mumbled. "I know we said we'd forget about following you on your trip, but…it was just too interesting…."

 _('N-no…')_ Kain thought. _('It would have been bad enough, just those three finding out…but now…they're all stuck here with us….')_ "What do we do now?" he muttered aloud.

Excepting those looking out from the catwalk above, the rest of Kain's party stared at the secret invaders.

"A-are you serious?" Mai breathed. "T-this is bad…."

"This really shouldn't be possible," Tear sighed. "But the answer's obvious, isn't it? We'll have to process them…."

"P-process? Hey!" Riza barked. "What's she talking about, Kain- _sensei_? I don't think I like the idea of being 'processed'!"

"Forget about the processing," Kain growled in anguish.

Tear looked at him with a bit of indignation. "Kain- _sensei_ , I understand that you're a dutiful teacher who cares for his students, but in this case, I can't go along with your whims…"

"That's not it!" Kain barked. "Think for a moment! How did this even happen!? How could they get here!?"

"W-what? Well…they must have been in the company of one of the guides using the travel spell, or there's no way they could have made it into the Gateport. I'm certain that they weren't within range of our spell…Meia- _sensei_ and I were both watching for them very carefully, knowing just what kind of girls these are…."

"Hanabishi- _san_ ," Kain said, addressing the probable ringleader, "think very carefully about this and answer me completely truthfully. How did you come here? Did you join up with another group?"

"N-no. We just followed you…we made sure to stay far enough away so that you wouldn't see us. It was tough, in that fog, but…."

"But that can't be!" Lina insisted. "There's no way they could have made it through the mist! Not unless…the spell of confusion wasn't active…."

A strange feeling suddenly struck Kain as Kenjirô burst out, "What are you talking about? Are you saying something must have interfered with the spell?"

"Seems so…but who could have done it…?"

Kain felt panic washing over him, even as his captured students began to clamor anew at him. Kenjirô had been complaining for a while about the nervous feeling he was getting, and now the feeling he had sensed earlier was returning….

And then he _really_ sensed it.

 _('This sensation…a feeling of power…doom…there's no way I could forget…. If these non-mages somehow penetrated such a barrier of confusion…something worse might have slipped through…no, they're probably responsible for it. No security is perfect…!')_

"Where's Meia- _sensei_?" Kain barked at Tear.

"W-what? She's already departed, heading out to find your guide…."

Kain turned to Erika. "Erika- _san_ , prepare your detection spells, please!" He turned to the nearest guard. "How many security personnel are here?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Please, call them all! This is an urgent matter!"

"W-what? But you're…."

"Hurry!" He turned to the rest of his comrades. "Akari- _san_ , Mai, Momo, come down here and protect Riku- _san_ and the rest! Kiami, Kenjirô, go collect Nodoka and the others and bring them back here! Lina, can you help me prepare a magic barrier?"

"Right," Lina growled. "Have you figured something out?"

"Kain- _sensei_ ,what are you talking about?" Hinagiku demanded.

"If I'm overreacting, this will be a funny story for later," Kain said. "But this is…."

"He's noticed me? That should have been impossible. Is his potential that great because of his father…? Oh well. I suppose I'll re-introduce myself…."

The surge in power alerted them. Hinagiku, Momo, Mai, and Lina stopped their actions and turned back in shock, but they had just started to move when the stone blasted through Kain's torso from behind, just below his right shoulder.

 _('I-I've been hit. Direct hit to the right shoulder…a stone spear…just like Kyoto…it can't be…this is…fatal….')_

He glanced over, the world moving in slow motion as Lina and Mai hurried towards him, eyes wide in shock, mouthing his name. _('No…d-don't come…stay away….')_

He spat out a rush of blood and put his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle it just a little, and collapsed to his knees, and then finally to the floor, where he lay, unmoving.

His students and friends flocked around him. "This is bad!" Momo growled as she and Lina dropped down next to him and began preparing healing spells. "This level of injury needs Kagome's artifact! It's still sealed!"

"Where did it come from?" Akari cried, looking around almost wildly, searching for an enemy to fight. There were still many robed figures in the room, but most of them were panicking, running to the exits, as the four stationed guards to surround the fallen figure of Kain.

"Don't cluster around!" Tear barked, rushing up to his side. "The enemy that got him is still there! You two, back away!" As they hurriedly obeyed, she began to chant, "O spirits who dance upon the wind, grace us with your purifying melody. Fairy Circle!"

Lina stared at her appreciatively as the light rose around Kain, stopping and starting to reverse the flow of blood. "I remember you now," she muttered. "You've got some impressive white magic…t-thanks…."

"Wait until this is over," Tear barked. "This is a death-blow, and…a powerful petrification effect on top of that. I've stopped the stone effect, but this is serious…."

"W-what is this?" Izumi muttered as the five normal girls stared in shock. "A-are they filming a movie…?"

"Don't worry, we have reinforcements coming, along with another healer!" one of the guards told them. "We'll…."

"Not likely."

An explosion of power erupted around them. Momo, Lina, and Erika managed to create shields around their group in time, but the four guards, redshirts all, were completely eliminated.

"So, you're a healer?" Eminus murmured, appearing suddenly next to Tear, his cloak discarded and flying away. "Rules of war say that you go down first…."

With a savage kick he sent her flying away. She bounced painfully across several platforms before rolling to rest at the very bottom of the massive chamber and lying completely still.

"Y-you!" Akari declared, leaping at the young man.

"Borgnine, come!" yelled a feminine voice.

A massive ogre-like creature suddenly appeared in the air behind Akari and sent her flying with an impossibly-fast punch.

Eminus stepped away, and a dozen cloaked figures leapt into place around the group. The ogre likewise landed into place just out of their range.

"What a motley crew," murmured another voice as Nagi Homura manifested in the air above them. "If you had just failed to notice us…you might have lived longer…."

Mai stared up at him. "Y-you! …Nagi!"

The young boy fixed a gaze on her. "…Oh? You recognize me, Mai- _chan_? I didn't think you'd remember anything from before. Well, as good as that news is, we're not quite ready to take you back…."

Kenjirô came hurrying to the end of the platforms, trailed by the girls he'd fetched, and stared at the scene. "This is…!"

"There's more of you than I remember from last time," Eminus said as Kain stared up at him through his wounded haze. "But it seems your power is still insufficient. And I have more allies this time, as well…."

"Did you follow us here?" Erika demanded in shock.

"Oh, don't be silly, Erika- _ojô-sama_!" Kinue laughed, throwing off her cloak and smiling at the girl. "As delightful as it is to meet you here, this is just a coincidence. We're here for another reason…."

"Kinue," Eminus said softly, and, playfully making a face, the young woman fell silent. "In any case, we don't want any interference from you. Your _Sensei_ is still salvageable, especially after your friend used her first aid. If you take him and leave this Gateport, we won't harm you any further. Well?"

"Fat chance!" And the girls leapt into action….

And so did their opponents. Discarding their robes, ten more ladies held up…cards, and evoked them.

"Artifact cards!?" Kamo screeched. "Impossible! That means…."

Kenjirô crouched, preparing to leap into combat, but he was suddenly grabbed from behind by Kairen, who then put her orb into his stomach. An explosion of power erupted from it, sending him flying from the upper balcony.

Tear looked wearily up at the scene through her haze of pain, and noticed another cloaked girl crouching, hiding, staring in shock at Kenjirô's assault. "Kenjirô- _kun_!" Yukari cried, unnoticed.

Kiami found herself suddenly flanked by a pale-skinned woman with long blue hair in twin pigtails and long, pointed ears, armed with a pair of wide-bladed daggers. She was struck down in an instant.

In front of Mai appeared a large man, still wrapped in robes and armor. Mai stared up at him, recognition marking her face…and he slammed her away.

Hinagiku found a girl with pointed ears and long pink hair confronting her. She pointed a staff, topped by a stylized wing that looked like it came from a _Mahô Shojô_ anime, right at Hinagiku, and a blast of force threw her away.

A black-haired woman with a spear cut off Hikaru. Without his sword, he still had his exceptional martial arts skills, but even as he prepared to disarm her, the spear suddenly unleashed a powerful blast of wind that sent him flying.

Lina began preparing a spell, but a woman with shoulder-length black hair and…an eye in the middle of her forehead appeared behind her. She finished her spell first, and Lina was repelled by rocking earth.

Momo found her path cut off by flying chakram blades. A young woman with long strawberry-blond hair caught the two bladed rings, then, as Momo turned to deal with her, blasted her with a great burst of fire.

As Rei began to prepare herself to move, another pair of girls dropped behind her, one who looked very much like Kairen with short purple hair, who rested a scythe on Rei's shoulder, and the other, with dark blond hair and strange rabbit- or fox-like ears rising from her head, holding a pair of daggers of her own.

Erika fought desperately as Kinue leapt at her, but, distracted as she was by the plight of her allies around her, was quickly knocked down and Kinue rested her longsword on her neck. "That's all for now, Erika- _ojô-sama_ ," Kinue said cheerfully.

Chisame, Nanami, Ami, Yue, Nodoka, and Kagome stared at this in shock, and at the other girls that suddenly appeared around them, brandishing more weapons. "W-who are you people!?" Chisame demanded in near-panic. "W-what do you want!?"

"I told you, we don't care anything about you at the moment," Eminus stated. "Our objective is this place. This time all of you are completely unrelated. It's actually rather unfortunate…I didn't think that Kain- _kun_ would notice us. But now that it's happened, we have no choice…we can't allow any reinforcements to be called. To put it simply, no one will be coming to save you. This place is now completely cut off from the world outside."

Hinagiku began to raise her head and stare in pain at the situation. _('T-this is bad…we were all taken out so easily…what's the meaning of this? W-who are these people…? These are…the Obsidian Star they've been talking about? Without our weapons…we don't stand a chance….')_

Chuckling, a small black shape manifested on Eminus' shoulder. "Where are you hiding, Kamolai?" crowed the creature. "Vanishing because your little girls were trounced by my little girls? What a valiant spirit of the plane of magic!"

Kamo appeared on an upper dais. "Coward yourself, Alvaris! Your force is attacking mine with their weapons while ours are sealed!"

"You snooze, you lose, furball!"

Eminus observed the stricken girls, ignoring the spirits throwing epithets. "Kain- _kun_ …your comrades all seem to be nothing more than trash. I see no reason to erase them, but I can't find any reason not to, either. Perhaps I'll have them exit the stage…using my Eternal Petrification." He raised a hand and it began to glow with a dull, stony light. He then turned to Momo, who lay crumpled on the ground near his feet. "Now then, Hinamori Momo, I'll start with you…."

And then Kain was in front of him, landing a vicious right straight directly across his face. Eminus staggered backwards, then stared at the boy facing him. His eyes were almost mad and empty, and the great hole in his shoulder was still leaking blood, and he stood panting over Momo's stirring form, but his gaze was fixed on Eminus. "I will _not_ allow that," he breathed. "You will _not…touch_ my students! I am your enemy…."

Eminus brushed as his lip and stared at Kain. "…Unbelievable…that's twice now, and I must honestly say well done…but even after that girl healed the wound to that degree…continuing on like this will kill you, you know. Besides…what can you do alone, without your cloak or any of your weapons…?"

Then there was an explosion of energy behind him. He whirled around in shock. Mai, battered but seemingly otherwise okay, had found the box of their equipment and had a fist on top of it. Her anti-magic power was on full display, breaking the lock and releasing the weapons.

"Kain!" she yelled out. "Here we go!"

The weapons and cards and even Kain's cloak were all flying in slow-motion around her. She snatched up Kagome's card and threw it to the girl. "Kagome!"

"Right!" Kagome caught the card, and instantly transformed it into the Tenseiga. Even as her _miko_ outfit was manifesting onto her, she was charging at Kain with the sword. "Kain- _sensei_!"

Then Eminus was suddenly standing in front of her, blocking her advance. "Sorry…but I can't allow that…."

He released his energy into her face. The smoke of his spell wafted over her…but as he retreated and watched the smoke clear, two new figures were in the way. Momo and Hinagiku were standing protectively in front of her, their swords raised.

"That sword," he murmured, staring at Shirozakura. "That's a new one, indeed…." Then he leapt back as a huge blast of lighting tore at his feet.

Kenjirô landed a short distance away, both swords in his hands. "Now that we're armed…it's time for our counterattack!"

"Let's go!" Kamo cheered, sending the weapons and cards flying out to their owners.

Kenjirô charged in to attack Kinue, forcing her to retreat and release Erika. She blocked his double-slice with her own two blades, but the surge of thunder that erupted from the clashing swords sent her flying against the far wall.

"Not bad, Kenjirô- _kun_ ," she greeted her former ally as he moved in pursuit. "Nice new sword…."

Mai, her rings adorning her wrists and ankles, flew back to Kagome, carrying Kain, now dressed in his white cloak, as Momo and Hinagiku fought with Eminus. "Quick, Kagome! He needs your artifact, now!"

"I know!" Kagome could see the dark creatures swarming over the young man—she knew that Tear had already given him greater healing than she could yet manage without her artifact, but he was still in worse shape than she had ever seen him…outside of the time she forced the contract with him, to save his life back in Kyoto. She raised Tenseiga and focused her magical powers together. "Tenseiga!" she cried, and thrust her sword into Kain, through several of the creatures that were crawling on him. An explosion of power rolled out, evaporating all the demons that plagued her vision. Kain almost immediately began to stir and awaken.

The blue-haired elfin girl leapt at the group, her daggers flashing, but she was suddenly stopped by Kiami's giant _shuriken_. The ninja then pounced on her new, split as usual into her four _bunshin_. Her opponent matched her with four _bunshin_ of her own.

As the ogre made its own attempt to attack the group, Akari met it and paid it back for the earlier strike by stunning it with a powerful blow to its face. The two soon began their own mêlée, and those who were able to watch the scene were amazed by the power with which the tiny Japanese matched the massive giant, and how the giant was able to match Akari's unbelievable speed.

Kairen prepared to leap down into the fray when Erika was suddenly upon her. Erika matched both Kairen's claws and her orb as the girl attempted to defend herself.

As soon as the counterattack started, Rei grabbed the scythe's shaft with one hand sent the owner flying away with a powered punch, then used the scythe as a staff to upend and repel the animal-girl. Casting the weapon aside, Rei grabbed up all four of the girls behind her and stepped down next to the five previously uninvolved students. She then took up a protective place in front of them.

As the three-eyed woman began to prepare a spell, Hikaru suddenly appeared behind her. She managed to turn around in time to catch his _iai_ strike on her own bladed staff, but she was instantly on the defensive, fighting desperately just to stave off Hikaru's assault.

As the spear-wielding woman and the chakram-wielding woman prepared to back up their comrades, a sudden blast of fire engulfed both of them. Lina took her own place on an upper platform, charging a bigger spell. The blood running down one side of her face only made her seem an even more intimidating figure. "Don't underestimate me!" she screamed as she prepared to unleash her spell upon a new target.

Kain struggled to his feet and glanced around at the battle, then he looked up at Mai. "T-thanks, Kagome. Let's go, Mai."

The pink-haired elfin girl retreated to an upper platform alongside a small black-haired girl in an exquisite priestess _kimono_. As they raised their staves and prepared to cast spells down into the mêlée, Mai suddenly rose above them, canceling their magic with a gesture and throwing them away with a blast of fire.

"I see," Eminus murmured as he fought off Momo and Hinagiku together with his bare hands. "I will admit I was mistaken. I take back what I said about you being trash. However…." He grabbed both Tobiume and Shirozakura as the swords came swinging in, and used them as leverage to slam the two girls into each other, then he released the swords and sent the girls flying with a synchronized double punch. "You still aren't strong enough to face me."

Then Kain was above him, powered with _kanka_. Eminus half-turned and caught his punch. Their powers strained together. " _Kanka_? How interesting. You've improved, Kain- _kun_. But you shouldn't throw yourself at me in this condition." He sent Kain off with a kick. As the teacher crashed back into the center platform, Eminus settled upon one above. "After seeing this, I get the feeling…I'd really like to fight you for real…but now isn't the time."

"This is taking too long," Nagi pointed out as he alighted down next to Eminus. "Dynamis…take care of this."

The massive, black-wrapped figure reappeared, floating high in the air. He extended his arms and an enormous black sheet-like disc came into existence at the building's ceiling. The enemies withdrew to the edge of the chamber as the disc began raining streaks of blackness down on the entire chamber. Kain's first reaction was to step next to Rei and raise a shield to protect his students. The others all did their best to shield themselves or dodge the attacks, but the attack was sufficient…they had neither the energy not the capacity to fight further once it was all over.

"Now," Nagi said, "it saddens me to deal with you like this, but we don't need any of your interference from this moment on…."

Down far below, Tear, who had been watching all of this through her haze of pain, came to a decision. She stretched out a hand, chanting. The circles spread around the Gateport platforms began to glow once again, and the stones in the circle followed suit. Soon the chamber was filled with the glow.

Eminus glanced around, a faint amount of surprise marking his features. Nagi whistled. "Well…making use of the Gate's energy...? What's her plan…?"

"This is…transportation magic!" Kamo cried. "What's that girl doing!?"

The question was soon answered, as the energy was unleashed, drawing up the entirety of Kain's class and comrades, and Kamo too. They vanished.

"Oooh…well, they're gone," murmured Alvaris. "She's scattered them across the whole world…."

Tear dropped her hand and then leaned back against the wall behind her. Panting, every bone in her body aching, she stared sullenly as Eminus touched down in front of her. "I see…so that was your doing. And what was the point of that?"

"You won't…get Kain- _sensei_ ," Tear gasped. "Even if we couldn't stop you here…I've sent them away…he _will_ find you…and stop you…after all…he's _his_ son."

Eminus stared. "Very well. I'll be anxiously waiting for him." He raised a hand. "You can carry that thought with you to your eternal sleep…."

"No, wait," Nagi interjected, settling down next to them. He looked at the girl admiringly. "So…you're Tear Grants…the sister of Van Grants, aren't you?"

"W-what…?"

"How interesting. Ellis- _chan_ , why don't you go ahead and send her to safety, too? I'd like her to see the world we're going to create…with her own eyes…."

"I don't take orders from you, Nagi," the pink-haired elf said crossly as she arrived.

"Just do it, Ellis," Eminus commanded, turning away. "It really doesn't matter."

"All right, all right," the girl sighed, and raised her staff over Tear. With a few words of an arcane tongue, Tear was gone.

"There," Dynamis rumbled. "Now we can finally get down to business…."

Moments later, from the outside, the Gateport was seen to break down and collapse. It was completely destroyed. There would be no travel between Ouritel and Sleiyn.

F I N

 _Author's Note: Chaos_

 _And so I've cruelly ended this chapter…nay, this Act…on a truly terrible cliffhanger. I really have no choice to but to use this scenario from the original manga._

 _I have a very good reason for this—because this division of the party is necessary. Especially, for me, necessary. Building a large party and then dividing them into a few decent-sized groups has always been one of my favorite plot devices for allowing each character to shine. Perhaps it stems from all the role-playing games I play that give you so many large parties and then force you to take only 3-6 characters along on each adventure. I have used this plot myself in many stories long before I ever encountered Negima. I especially use it in stories that are anime compilations and crossovers and…hey! This is an anime compilation/crossover. I split the Magiverse/Anime Story party up…well, repeatedly, really._

 _And so now it's this party's turn. Following in the footsteps of Negima, they are attacked during their crossover, and in the end are scattered across the magical world…so much for a nice, relaxing sightseeing trip…. And so their adventure begins, giving me the opportunity to highlight at least a few things about each one of these girls…._

 _First off, I should make mention of Lina's sister, Luna Inverse. Despite being a character that is only ever mentioned in passing and never actually appears, neither in the anime nor the original novels of Slayers, Luna is an extremely popular character…perhaps with good reason. After all, she's the super-awesome older sister of Lina that even scares our beloved sorceress to death. What's not to like? I've kept Lina's background mostly intact, so I had to have Luna in the story…at least in its history…however, with such a character as her, I do not consider myself worthy enough as a writer to do what the original author has not and actually have her…show up. So I just give her a brief introduction, cameo, and homage._

 _Moving on, I surprised myself with the development of this part. The first thing that threw me was the introduction (re-introduction) of the magical agent, Ms. McGuiness. She is initially introduced in Negima during the summer vacation chapter focusing on Yuuna Akashi. Yuuna's mother died when she was young, and so she's been raised alone by her father (although, she thinks, she's almost the one taking care of him, especially now that she's gotten older and is nearly adult, as she does all the cooking and laundry and such now). She has quite a father complex, too, and becomes jealous when she sees the lady McGuiness with her father and assumes that she is his new lover and potential wife. After trying unsuccessfully (with the strong-armed help of her friends and classmates) to break them up, she 'gives her blessing' to her father, only to discover that the pair are nothing more than work associates. Professor Akashi (the father) is, we learn (but Yuuna doesn't), a magical teacher at Mahora who works closely with the magical secret agents. And when Negi returns to his hometown, it is Ms. McGuiness who takes to escorting the party to the magical world._

 _Well, I don't have a character that has taken Yuuna's place. There_ is _a character whose parents were once magical agents, but she inherited none of Yuuna's daddy-girl issues, and so that mini-story never arose. Therefore, I had no Agent McGuiness to replace her with. So, it was easier just to put Meia in this role. I wasn't expecting it, but as I was writing it, it seemed to fit well._

 _And then out of the blue I decided to have Tear accompanying Meia on this little trip. Takane, the girl Tear is mostly replacing, was nowhere near this, but since I've been tying Tear into this part of the world, it kind of made sense. Besides, Tear is in training for higher-level magic jobs, and this was a good one, especially because of her ties. Of course, having her around threw things out of whack a little, especially with her present when Kain becomes injured (since she's a mighty healer in her own right)._

 _But first, there is the note about the travel to the gate. It went pretty much as described here in Negima, but the Negi-mad class rep (_ Iinchô _) met Asuna on the way, but said she would keep her promise of not following them. A bunch of the other girls, watching from the shadows, decided that they were not such 'good girls'. Well, this part didn't really apply, because I got rid of the annoying shotacon to begin with; most of her responsibility ended up being split between Hinagiku (the real responsible one) and Kanade (who likes to drive and lead crazy events and ideas). Most of Kanade's antics lately were adapted from_ Iinchô _'s overreaction. Kanade, however, is not the good kid, so I decided that she overslept. The collection of girls chosen for those who sneak into the magical world is almost random—I wanted the trio here, and I wanted Riku, a girl I like who hasn't done much, and I needed Yukari so that she could finish developing her relationship with Kenjirô, and this choice came from the original as well (Natsumi, who was in Yukari's equivalent place originally, followed and was thus lost). And finally I added Kaoru, since she hasn't had the chance to do anything cool and the character she is mostly replacing, Makie, was another who was lost in the magical world. Although they almost certainly would have wanted to come to, I didn't want_ everyone _involved, and so I had to leave behind Kanade, Risa, and Matake._

 _The original group of 'bad kids' was Yuuna, Ako, Akira, Natsumi, Makie, and the cheerleader trio. In the original they only make their way to the gate because Sakurako Shiina, one of the cheerleaders, has a side-plot of a monster-class level of guessing lucky; they get lost in the fog, and McGuiness stated that there was a 'lottery-winning equivalent chance' of someone making it through the fog without the magical guidance. However, when they reach the stones, the three cheerleaders chicken out, and only the first five end up sneaking into the actual gate. I didn't like that explanation at all…it's rather beyond silly, especially since Sakurako is otherwise the most withdrawn and never seen cheerleader…and one of the least expressive members of the whole class (not because she's shy—quite the opposite—but simply because she is written only as a third-rate character in the class). Why should a character relegated to the background's background—especially one who was energetic enough to actually deserve a little more screen time—get a world-shaking 'normal' superpower? And then have that power make any kind of difference, but especially in causing this mess? Besides, I didn't really have anyone to give this ridiculous kind of luck to (well, maybe the otherwise useless Riza Asakaze)._

 _In any case, I didn't want to use such a stupid excuse for why they showed up. This is a much better one: it was already suggested in Negima that the safeguards had somehow been compromised. So why can't it simply be that they were able to sneak in because of that sabotage? Goodness! So, that's what happened._

 _Of course, once again, because I had so many more soldiers in my army, the battle portion was harder once Eminus revealed himself. I've been thinking over Eminus' magical world army for a while—Fate Averencus had several girls with whom he had formed Pactios, and we'll learn more about that when we learn more about them. Suffice to say, I have reasons to do something similar with Eminus, so I had to sprinkle in some (many?) of them ahead of their introductions so that they could successfully resist Kain's party. And, since he has contracts with these girls, he needs a spirit too…an old acquaintance of Kamolai, and not a friendly one like Milleko…._

 _But so, this is the group's fate is set in motion…Act 8 begins the uber-long super-awesome Arcanus Myrror arc!_


End file.
